The First Immortal
by Bulba Fett
Summary: Trust me, little one. Immortality is a curse. If you are ever offered the chance to live forever, think very carefully before accepting. Take it from me. Immortality is my curse, I have seen everything fall around me, and I curse the poor fool who thinks this is a blessing...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Ya hear that Apollo! I don't own any books!**

 **Bulba Fett: Hmmmm Let us see how this goes :P**

 **Anonymous Jonin: I, I don't know why I'm here. Probably because I'm a giant nerd, and have read Percy Jackson more than Bulba Fett has. Also maybe because I've read both the Iliad and the Odyssey in their entirety.**

 **Bulba Fett:...You're just writing a resume here aren't ya? Well, anyway. I don't have a hard set plot to this yet, so...PM me if ya want. I might listen to ya.**

 **TO THE STORY! :D**

. . . .

Chapter 1: A Curse of Life

. . . .

"Come on Annabeth! We need to keep moving!" Thalia Grace yelled out as she ran with a small girl next to her through a dark forest. "I'm trying Thalia!" She cried out as she followed the older girl. Behind the two of them, a young boy came up on them and ran besides them.

"I bought us some time, but we need to keep moving!" He yelled as the three kept running. Thalia spared a glance over at the boy before looking behind them when whatever was chasing them roared out in anger. The punk girl cursed under her breath before stopping, a spear appearing in her hand. "Shut up!" She roared out as lightning struck her spear and shot out towards the beast. She didn't stick around to see if she hit or not as she turned to catch up with her friends, but the loud, pain filled roar clued her in that she hit whatever it was.

Annabeth looked at the tall boy running with them with a worried look on her face. "L-Luke! What is that!?" She asked the blond boy. Luke glanced behind them and shook his head. "Hellhound, a big Hellhound." He breathed out as he kept running.

Thalia caught up with the two just as Annabeth tumbled to the ground. "AHH!" She cried out as she fell to the ground. She hissed in pain as she felt a jolt go up her leg. Thalia looked to the small blond girl and stopped and crouched next to her. "You okay Annie?" She asked the girl. Annabeth whimpered out in pain and shook her head.

Luke looked behind them and noticed the pissed off Hellhound was gaining on them. "Gods...We need to move now!" He called to the two. Thalia looked to the boy and back to Annabeth. "Luke, help me carry Annabeth." She said as she slung one of the girls arms over her shoulder. Luke nodded and got under her other arm and began to take off with Thalia.

"We can't get very far like this!" Annabeth cried out. "We need to find somewhere to hide." She said to the two, earning nods from both teens. As the girl said that, a small opening in the trees caught their eyes.

Thalia didn't know why, but the trail that went down that opening seemed to call out to her. "Luke, that way!" She said as she began to turn. "Alright!" He said as he turned with her and the two carried their friend down the path.

About fifty meters down the path they came across a small cabin, a soft light came from the windows of the home and a welcoming air overtook the three. "In there…" Annabeth breathed out, gaining nods from her friends. The three made their way to the front door of the cabin.

Thalia made to knock on the door, but before she could, the door opened. Behind the door was a tall man that seemed to be in his mid to late twenties. He had spiked blond hair and blue eyes that almost seemed to pierce through her soul. But what really caught the three's attention was the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

The man smiled at the three and opened his door fully. "Oh, visitors. It's been awhile since I've had anyone to entertain. Well, don't be shy, little ones. Come in, come in." he said as he stepped out of the doorway making room for them to enter.

Thalia looked to Luke, getting a hesitant nod of approval before they went in. They walked into the house and noticed that it seemed rather homey. There was a large fireplace in the center of the cabin with two chairs and a couch surrounding it. There was a small kitchen off to the side and a bed on the other side of the cabin. There was a door in the back of the main room that must have been the bathroom. What was odd about the house was that along one of the walls was what seemed to be a weapons rack filled with strange looking knives, single edged blades and ninja throwing stars. The strangest of the weapons had to be the oddly shaped three pronged knife in a glass case display.

Thalia looked around before helping Luke set Annabeth down on the couch. The Punk Girl looked over to their host with a curious gaze. She was about to say something but the blond man quickly cut her off. "Oof. Wow, that looks bad. Here, let me take a looksy." He said as he shuffled over to Annabeth and took a glance at her ankle.

After a second he scratched his chin and hummed lightly. "Yup, you definitely have a sprain here, little miss. Here, just give me a sec." Before he brought his hands up and hovered them over her ankle. "Now, I haven't done this in a long while, so bare with me here." He said, before he let out a long breath.

After a long second, a green hue began shining from his hands that steadily increased in brightness and size, until it covered the girl's ankle. Annabeth could instantly feel the pain in her ankle fade as she let out a sigh of relief. Thalia and Luke looked at their blond host in awe as the swelling in the young girls ankle instantly went down and lost it's dark purple coloring from bruising. "H-How are you doing that?" Thalia asked the blond with a look of awe.

Their host looked over at her with a raised eyebrow before his brow furrowed. "Uh, it's just medical Nin-wait, sorry, wrong Era for you to even begin to know what that is. Sorry, but uh, I don't know technicalities of what I'm doing. Sorta forgot, sorta never quite understood all the minute details of it to begin with. Like I said, it's been a while." He said to the girl before his eye furrowed. "Oh yeah, what're your names, by the way?" He asked the group.

Thaia narrowed her eyes at the man before crossing her arms. This guy was weird, and she didn't like it, he made her feel, oddly, both comforted and incredibly intimidated at the same time. But before she could tell him off, the little girl he was tending to spoke up. "I-I'm Annabeth Chase." She said to the man.

The blond man turned his head back to his patient and smiled warmly at her, his eyes closing and his whisker marks stretching slightly, giving him a fox like look. "It's nice to meet you little one. Oh, and by the way, you should stay off your ankle as much as possible for about a day or two, so as not to aggravate it and cause it to swell up again." He instructed her, waiting until he received a nod from the blond girl.

The other blond of their group stepped forward with an offered hand. "I'm Luke Castellian." He said with his suave smirk. Their host narrowed his eyes at the boy slightly, but shrugged and took the offered hand. "It is nice to meet you, Luke." he said politely, though with a subtle edge to his voice.

Thalia sighed lowly, and shook her head before stepping forward. "And I'm Thalia Grace. And you are?" She asked rudely, understandably not trusting the man. She didn't know what it was, but their host just seemed...off. Like there was more to him, _much_ more to him, almost a sinister aspect to him. Their blond host looked at the girl for a moment before tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"You know, that is a good question. It's uh...oh wait it's on the tip of my tongue!...darn….I fear I've forgotten my name again, young miss. I do apologize." He said as he scratched his whiskered cheek with a nervous chuckle.

"How could you forget your own name!?" Annabeth cried out in confusion. The blond host turned towards the girl before ruffling her hair with his right hand, that Thalia took notice that it was covered in white bandages. "I don't know young one. I guess after a while with no one saying it, it just sort of...slipped my mind." He said as a sad look crossed his face. He sat quietly for a second, looking off into space for a moment before his eyes lit up like he remembered something.

"In fact, I think you are my first guests since that young mother and her baby came here. Rey? Ria? Rina? Reyna? I can't quite remember her name. It was a _long_ time ago though." He mused while he tapped a finger against his chin. "They stayed here for about...I don't know...twenty years? Yeah I think that's it. Ah, little Zeke and his lightning powers. At least I think his name was Zeke. Could have been Zuke...Zach? Whatever. I helped raise that little tyke and showed him how to bend the wind and lightning to his will." As he continued to ramble on, Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth shared a look between each other. This guy was CRAZY.

Their host got up from his spot next to Annabeth and started to pace around the cabin as he talked about a mother and child coming to his cabin, hiding from the father because of an abusive relationship. Thalia leaned over to Luke. "What should we do?" She whispered to him in concern about being in the same place as a lunatic for too long. Luke thought for a moment before responding. "So far he hasn't acted hostile...in fact I think he just likes having someone to talk too. I say we stay until morning and then leave as soon as we are ready in the morning."

Thalia nodded to her friend and went back to whatever story their host was telling.

"Oh, but before those two, I had a visitor. She was the first to visit since that old man made this cabin for me. Ah, little pebble was cute back then. Now she's all grown up...I think. Haven't gotten to talk to her since she left to be back with her husband." He mused again, now he was in the kitchen making something. "I hope you guys like ramen, it's literally the only thing I remember how to make without burning." He said as he set three large bowls on the small table in his kitchen. He picked up a fourth bowl and walked over to Annabeth and handed it to her. "Careful dear, it's very hot." He said as he also handed her a towel and a pair of chopsticks and a spoon.

"Th-thank you…" Annabeth said quietly as she looked at the bowl of noodles in her lap. The man smiled broadly and walked back to the kitchen table and took a seat in front of one of the other bowls. Just before he began to dig in he looked back to Thalia and Luke with a raised eyebrow. "Well, come on? It'll get cold if ya let it sit for too long." He said as he raised his chopsticks and clasped his hands together. "Itadakimasu!" The man cried out before diving into his food.

Thalia and Luke watched as their host _Inhaled_ his food like he hadn't eaten in years. After what seemed like a single second the blond man was draining the broth from his food and set his bowl down with a blissful sigh. "Man, how dull the centuries have been without the taste of ramen." He said with closed eyes and an airy smile. He cracked a single eye open to look at the two children sharing his table. "Well come on children, dig in." He urged the two.

Thalia looked to Luke before turning back to the bowl of broth covered noodles. She let out a low sigh before bringing some of the boiled dough up and taking her first bite. And then a second bite. And then she and Luke jumped into the bowls with gusto.

"By the gods this is good!" Annabeth called out from the couch as she finished her bowl. Thalia and Luke readily nodded in agreement as they drained their bowls and set them down with shocked looks on their faces. Their host sported a grin so large that it forced his eyes to close, giving him a fox like expression. "I've still got it, it seems!" He exclaimed with a wide smirk. "Can't believe I cooked it right after not serving it in about five thousand years." He mused as he stood from his seat and went to the hearth.

However, he didn't take notice-or if he did he very obviously didn't care-to the fact that both Thalia and Luke began to choke and flail around, spinning to stare at their host. "D-D-Di-Did you…" Thalia began to sputter out before Annabeth finished for her. "FIVE THOUSAND YEARS!?" She cried as she looked at the man in shocked confusion.

Taking a seat and poking at the flames, their blond host froze as his face went blank. He seemed to just sit their for what seemed like hours to the three children. He was dead to the world until Thalia walked up and snapped her fingers in front of his face, making the blond shake his head and look at her. "Sorry, did I zone out on you?" He asked with sheepish grin. Thalia gave him a deadpanned look and nodded her head. He chuckled slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, sorry about that. Why don't you kids get some rest. You all must be exhausted from all that running." He said as he stood from the hearth and moved towards the couch where Annabeth was lying.

As he took the bowl from the little girls hands, he draped a soft blanket over her, where he got it, no one knew. Thalia was about to start up her interrogation of the man when she felt something come over her. Her eyelids grew heavy and her legs grew weak.

Annabeth let out a long yawn before curling up on the couch, falling asleep quickly. Luke quickly got up from the table, only to fall to a knee. His eyes struggling to stay open. Before he could get back up, he finally succumbed to whatever was taking over, and fell to the ground asleep. Thalia watched as the blond man walked over to her friend. She tried to get up and stop him, but her body was too heavy to move on her own.

"N-No….stop…." She ground out as she struggled to stay awake. She watched the man pick up her friend and lay him next to the hearth, wrapped in a blanket, and resting on a pillow. The host looked over her with a soft smile and walked over to her. "Don't worry little one. Just rest, and learn from your dreams." He said before pressing his index and middle finger to her forehead in a quick press. "All will make sense soon…" she heard him say as her eyes grew too heavy to remain open, and finally fell into Morpheus' realm.

. . . .

 _An unfamiliar city laid at rest for the night. The moon rose up high, the citizens resting peacefully. But all was not well. Some distance from the city, a new life was being born._

 _There was a man and woman, in a small cave away from the city. The woman had finally finished going through labor, and her husband was smiling at her, congratulating her. But before either parent could hold their child, a masked man appeared and took the child._

 _The father saved the newborn boy, but at the sacrifice of his wife._

 _The father brought his son to a safe place before going to face the masked man again. But now, the masked man had a weapon of unparalleled power on his side. It was as big as a mountain, and it's nine swaying tails flicked out and crushed the city below it._

 _The husband defeated the masked man, but before he could kill the man, he vanished. Now the husband needed to deal with the dreaded monster attacking his home._

 _He lead the beast from his home, and brought it to his son. With tear filled eyes, he brought out a demon, a monster that was known as the Shinigami to seal the beast away. At the sacrifice of his own soul, he sealed the monster away into his newborn son._

 _And so, the boy's first hour in the world left him alone, and crying out for the ones who loved him._

 _It was day now, and people were walking through the streets of the unknown city. A young boy, clad in orange ran through the streets and over the roof tops. A megawatt grin across his face as he laughed and ran from his pressures. He had paint cans in his hands, and the grand monument that sat on the peak of the mountain overlooking the city had a fresh coat of graffiti on it._

 _The boy was adventually caught and brought back to his school. At the end of the day he walked through the streets with his eyes downcast. The faint whispers all around him. The heated glares and the muffled curses all pointed at the lonely boy._

 _The boy however, just raised his head and glared back at them. He raised his fist and vowed. He poured his heart into his vow and his eyes filled with determination. "I SWEAR I'LL BE HOKAGE ONE DAY! THEN, YOU ALL WILL HAVE TO RESPECT ME AND TREAT ME AS A SOMEBODY!"_

 _The boy trained, he fought, and he grew. Soon, he was a young adult, standing before a ruined plain of land. That land was infact the city he had known for so long. The boy had fought many battles. He had defeated a demon with his own two hands, battled the lord of snakes, fought with his traitorous friend. And even killed an immortal. But no one had been able to fight him on this level._

 _He was beaten and battered. The man of six was down to one as he stood over him. The eyes of God staring into his soul as he prepared to finish the battle._

 _But before he could, a young woman appeared and stopped the man. She fought as well as she could, but was struck down by the man. She stared at the boy and smiled at him, telling him all will be alright, that she looked up to him, that he inspired her to keep fighting, that she had fallen in love with him._

 _And it was then, the man struck her down._

 _And it was then that the boy fell into despair. The monster that once attacked his home, he nearly let loose again as he attacked the man._

 _But he found his balance, he stopped his rampage, and finally, resealed the monster and defeated the man._

 _He brought them all back. All those he had lost to the man of six, they all walked again. He was hailed as a hero, his dream finally realized. He was looked at more than just a monster. He was the hero to the people, and loved by all._

 _But his hardships weren't over. The masked man returned, and war was brewing. The boy rallied the world together to face this foe. The armies of men, fought side by side against an army of the undead, and false men. They fought through the day and night, and finally, men gained the upperhand in the battle. All before the masked man played his ace._

 _A monster, every larger than the beast the boy had sealed away. It's ten tails changing the terrain and causing storm. Hundreds of men lost. Thousands more changed forever. But the boy stayed. He fought alongside his friends, his family, and even the beast within him, and finally, he struck down the beast. Only for the monster's creator to arrive and attack the boy and his friends._

 _They fought through lands of ice, fire, and a land that which none could stand. The masked man changed his ways and fought alongside the boy, and he died for the boy._

 _In a rage, the boy fought the goddess. He and his friends fought her and defeated her, but not before she cursed the boy._

" _YOU! YOU INSOLENT WHELP! I CURSE YOU! I CURSE YOU TO UNENDING LIFE! MAY YOU WATCH YOUR PRECIOUS WORLD FALL AROUND YOU! MAY YOU WALK THROUGH TIME KNOWING ONLY SOLITUDE AND DESPAIR! WALK ALONE THROUGH TIME LITTLE BOY! WALK ALONE FOR ALL ETERNITY! WITH THIS I CURSE YOU! UZUMAKI NARUTO!"_

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued….**

 **Bulba Fett: Seriously guys, how'd I do? This is my first shot at a crossover and stuff, and I don't have a solid plot down. So...review? I guess?**

 **Anonymous Jonin: I mean, if you guys want, go for it. If not, that's cool. Well, see you guys next time, Anonymous Jonin out, PEACE!**

 **Bulba Fett: Yeah, what he said. Like always guys, we'll see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER!: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Ya here that Apollo! I don't own any books!**

 **Bulba Fett: Holy mother of Gaia! That is probably the best reaction to a first chapter that I have ever gotten….scratch that it IS the best reaction I have gotten. This story already has more Follows AND Favorites than "The Caged Bird", and that surprised the crap out of me! But Anyway, on to what's important.**

 **TO THE STORY! :D**

. . . .

Chapter 2: Names with Power

. . . .

" _YOU! YOU INSOLENT WHELP! I CURSE YOU! I CURSE YOU TO UNENDING LIFE! MAY YOU WATCH YOUR PRECIOUS WORLD FALL AROUND YOU! MAY YOU WALK THROUGH TIME KNOWING ONLY SOLITUDE AND DESPAIR! WALK ALONE THROUGH TIME LITTLE BOY! WALK ALONE FOR ALL ETERNITY! WITH THIS I CURSE YOU! UZUMAKI NARUTO!"_

. . . .

Annabeth's eyes snapped open as she let out a startled scream. She was covered in a light coat of sweat and her breath was ragged. The seven year old girl was shaking as she looked around the dark cabin, lit only by the dying embers of the hearth fire.

She saw Luke laying in a blanket next to the hearth, sleeping peacefully and breathing with a steady pace, like he hadn't been bothered at all by her scream, almost like he hadn't even heard her. The blond girl looked around some more before she noticed Thalia curled up in one of the arm chairs, snoring softly and mumbling in her sleep.

The young girl tried to stand up, but a jolt of pain in her ankle made her whimper and fall back into the couch. She began to panic, until she noticed something press into the couch next to her. She looked to her right and noticed a wooden crutch leaning against the cushion next to her, made to perfectly fit her height. And where it came from, she had no idea.

She reached a tentative hand out for the crutch and stood slowly, trying to keep as much weight off her bad ankle as possible. She started to make her way through the dimly lit cabin and found the door to the porch. After she opened the door, she walked outside and was met with the cool night air and a gentle breeze. She looked around as she listened to the sounds of the woods around them.

The sounds of crickets chirping, and toads croaking. She looked around and was struggling to keep her mouth from hanging open from the beauty of the clearing in which the cabin lay. Wildflowers lined the building and spread out around the flat land. Lightning bugs twinkled in the night and flew freely through the air.

She looked until she found a lone stump of what she thought would be a once great tree. It had to be nearly ten feet in diameter, and at the center of the cut tree sat their host, and she nearly gasped as she figured out what the horrible dream she had was about...or should she say, who it was about. The cursed boy sat before her. His once wild and spiked blond hair, cut down and finally tamed. His once explosive and shining eyes, dimmed and shut. His tanned skin turned pale. Even his ever present whisker marks were faded and less prominent than the boy of the dream. He sat there with his legs crossed and his hands folded in his lap, in the shape of some strange hand sign. All together, he had an ancient aura that surrounded him, and made him seem far older than he visibly was.

Keeping his eyes closed he let out a small sigh before beckoning for her to join him. Annabeth crawled onto the stump and shuffled to sit in front of him. She looked at him with expectant eyes as he remained motionless.

After a pregnant pause, he finally spoke. "So, what have you learned from your dreams?" He asked in a quiet tone, almost like he didn't want to disturb the slightly unnervingly quiet night.

Annabeth tilted her head to the side as she thought of a way to summarized what she had seen. But before she said anything, she took a closer look at his face. Over his eyelids was a reddish orange tint that hadn't been there seconds ago, but she chose to ignore the change and continued to speak.

"I know your name...it's-" she started to say before he held up his hand to silence her. "I'm sorry," he began. "But names hold great power, little one, and neither I nor the rest of the world is ready for my name to be spoken again quite yet...but for now...you may call me Kurama." He said as he opened his eyes and revealed that his once blue eyes had turned a deep amber that almost seemed to glow in the night, along with a cross like design instead of a pupil.

Annabeth slowly nodded, trying not to stare at his eyes. "Ye-yeah...okay...Kurama." She slowly said with a nod. "Well to answer your question...I...I guess I saw your life?" She said, not quite sure what he wanted to hear.

Kurama nodded slowly before he gave her a small smile. "True. True, that you did. But did you actually _learn_ anything from viewing my past? Any valuable lessons to be known, any truths that have been revealed?" He asked the girl, getting a confused look from her. She tilted her head to the side trying to think of something. Kurama smirked at her and nudged her a little. "Come on, you're a wise one, child, what was the lesson in viewing my past?" He asked the girl. She continued to think, but she couldn't find the answer. She shook her head and looked at him sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry...I don't know what I learned." She said before looking at him with a hopeful expression. "Can you tell me?" She asked him. Only for him to shake his head 'no'.

"I'm sorry, but it is a lesson you must learn yourself...but I can give you some advice. Stay close to your friends...they will make you much stronger than you will _ever_ be alone." He said to her with a smile. Annabeth let a small smile grace her lips as she sat next to Kurama. "So…" she started, her curiosity rising. "Where are we exactly?" She asked with a pleading look in her eyes, almost like not knowing was going to drive her insane.

Kurama chuckled as he patted the girl on the head with a smile. "Alright, that, I can tell you." He said to her before he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We are in a space created for myself that is completely cut off from the outside world and the domains of the ones you call 'God's'." He began as Annabeth sat up straighter and began to take mental notes. "Thousands of years ago, long before the Gods existed, and even before the Titans, my people roamed the world. But, as you saw in your dream, we were a war torn people, and adventually we lead ourselves to self destruction...and that's when they ended their first game." He finished with a slight growl.

"Game?" Annabeth asked in confusion. What 'Game'? And who were 'they'? Kurama sighed deeply, but before he could answer her, something caught his eye.

A large grey furred wolf, about the size of a lion, walked into the clearing and slowly made its way over to where the two of them were sitting. As it stood in front of Kurama, it looked at him dead in the eyes before taking a few steps forward. Annabeth looked at the wolf with wide eyes and began to back away from it, but she was stopped by Kurama's voice. "My, my...What brings you here young one?" He asked the wolf as it stepped closer, and closer until it sat on the stump next to the blond, sniffing him curiously. After a moment, the blond reached up and began to scratch the large wolf behind its ears, earning a pleasant whimper from the beast as it laid down next to the man. "Such a strong being you are, but just a big softie on the inside aren't ya?" He said as he continued to pet the large beast.

Soon after the wolf laid down, several other wolves entered the clearing and trotted over to the blond. "Oh? An you brought your family along with you." He said as he watched these wolves enter the clearing and approach him faster than the first had.

There were twelve in total as they circled and sat around the blond, enjoying his presence. Kurama chuckled as he patted one of the wolves next to him on its stomach. He looked off into the treeline surrounding them and smiled softly. "Well, I have met the pack, but I still need to be introduced to the Hunters. Why don't you all come out so that we may talk to one another." He said in a kind tone, scratching a wolf on the stomach as he said so.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at the man before she saw what he was talking to. Several women walked into the clearing, all holding silver bows with their arrows draw back and and aimed at Kurama. Wait, she couldn't really call them women, they were all too young for that. They were girls, none of them any older than Thalia. And they made a path for a young girl to walk past them.

She looked no older than twelve, but she carried herself with a certain confidence that showed maturity and experience. She had shoulder length Auburn hair and startling silver eyes. Her bow was strung across her back along with her quiver, and two large sax knives were holstered on her sides. She stood in front of Kurama with a slight scowl on her face.

"Where is Thalia Grace, _man_?" She asked while adding a slight hint of veamon to the word 'man'. Kurama didn't let her words provoke him however, as he just smiled at the girl. "My, you are a strong willed young one. You remind me of a friend I once had several years ago." He said, still petting one of the wolves that had decided to rest it's head in his lap.

The girl narrowed her eyes at Kurama and crossed her arms. "I don't care for your tone, _man_. Tell me who you are and where Thalia Grace is." She demanded. Kurama arched an eyebrow before chuckling. "That doesn't seem to be anyway to speak to your elders there miss. But if you are looking for Miss Grace, then she is inside the cabin resting from her journey." He told her while waving his hand towards his cabin. The girl gave him an annoyed look before she started to move towards the cabin.

Only to be stopped by the man's voice. "Though...if you are looking for her, I would like to know why. I can't have one of my guests harmed while on my watch, incase that is why you are here." He told her in a serious tone while giving her a hard look.

The girl looked at him for a moment before one of her hunters spoke up from the group. "How dare you speak to Lady Artemis like that you pig of a man!" One of the girls shouted as she aimed her bow at him and prepared to let an arrow fly. But, as the arrow left her weapon, it stopped. It sat in the middle of the air as the man looked right at her with hardened eyes. Soon all of the hunters were restricted by tendrils of wood that sprouted from the ground, wrapping around their ankles and arms, holding them still.

Artemis spun on him with her Sax knives drawn, only to be restricted in the same way as her Hunters. Her eyes widened as she found she couldn't break her restraints with even her godly power, and she could even feel her strength slowly leaving her body. Like the wooden trap was slowly sapping her of power, and lulling her into sleep.

Annabeth watched with awe struck eyes as Kurama halted all twenty hunters and their mistress without moving an inch, not even bothering the wolves that sat with him. The hunters struggled in their restraints as Kurama looked at them.

"This place is a sanctuary for those in need. There will be no violence here that would put those resting here in danger. Now, lower your weapons so that we may speak civilly, or I will keep you restrained for the rest of your stay." Kurama warned them as his eyes began to glow with an eerie golden glow. Kurama looked to Artemis and waited for her response.

The goddess glared at him for a long moment before she growled and looked to her hunters. "Lower your weapons." She growled as she dropped her knives to the ground. Soon after she let go of her weapons, he hunter's dutifully followed her lead and dropped their weapons. Before their weapons could touch the ground, more tendrils made of wood appeared and confiscated them, keeping them out of reach. "You will get those back when you leave." Kurama told them as he released them from their restraints. "Now, Artemis was it? It is time to answer my question. Why have you come, and how did you find this grove?" He asked in a no nonsense tone.

The Goddess glowered at the man before she huffed in annoyance. "My father started to panic when he could no longer see or even sense Thalia, so he sent all of the available gods out to find her. And I found this place because I am the Goddess of the Hunt, there is no prey that can hide from me, even in cut off realms such as this." She explained while glaring at the man. "Now, I will go and collect Thalia Grace and be on my way." She said as she turned towards the cabin, only to be stopped when she noticed a thicket of branches blocking the door to the cabin.

"Sorry, but I cannot let you disturb her dreams at the moment. She is learning a valuable lesson about the world and needs to see it through till the end." He said as he finally stood from his place on the stump and walked towards the back of the cabin.

Artemis turned on her heel and glared at him. "And what gives you the authority to tell me what I can and cannot do? You are just a mortal man, what power do you have over the gods?" She asked an annoyed rage. Kurama looked at her for a moment before ignoring her question and walking away.

"One of them has woken up, please remain here until I return…" he said as he disappeared from sight.

. . . .

 _A small boy sat alone in the dark._

 _He was crying and holding his knees to his chest. He was alone. He was afraid. And he had no one to help him._

 _In fact, he could hear banging on the door to the dark room he was in._

 _The voices called out in anger, fear, and hatred._

 _Demon._

 _Monster._

 _Murderer._

 _The voices threatened the boy with death. They spoke with contempt for the boy. And the only thing he could think, was WHY?_

 _The boy grew older, and he grew numb to the voices. He let them wash over him, barely giving them any acknowledgement. He was still alone, but he was no longer afraid._

 _He put on the mask of happiness, pulling pranks on those that hated him. Longing for any form of attention._

 _He grew again, a boy no more. He fought with many great beasts. He held the conviction to protect those precious to him. He even protected those who once hated his very existence._

 _The hatred that he was showered in as a child, showed him humility. He knew his own faults and grew from them._

 _The boy who was shown nothing but hate, grew into someone who showed nothing but love. He hated no one, and he no longer longed for attention. He fought hard to earn respect, and he finally achieved it._

 _All throughout his life he hated no one. He was a pariah amongst pariah. But he was a light in the dark for all._

. . . .

Luke's eyes opened wide as he sat up in shock. What had he just seen? He looked around the room to the cabin and noticed that Annabeth was missing from the couch, and Thalia was sleeping peacefully on one of the arm chairs. Luke scrambled to his feet and rushed for the door.

He jiggled the handle a few times but noticed that it was locked and began to panic. But once he looked back through the cabin, he noticed that there was an open door leading outside. And in view was a large black stone with flowers surrounding it, almost like it was a memorial.

Luke made his way outside and looked at the stone before him. There was writing on it that he couldn't read, and yet, he felt obligated to continue looking, reading the strange print.

The sounds of footsteps cut him out of his trance as he turned and saw their host looking at him with an arched brow.

"So, Luke Castellian, what have you learned from your dreams?"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued….**

 **Bulba Fett: So, that was that. Artemis has been introduced, and Luke's dream has been showed. Next chapter will be about insight and learning for Luke. And yeah, see ya guys! :D**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER!: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! You hear that Apollo! We don't own any books!**

 **Bulba Fett: ...Just...Just….you guys are great *sniffle* 300 follows in the first 2 chappies...you guys rock.**

 **TO THE STORY! :D**

. . . .

Chapter 3: The Second Lesson

. . . .

 _He jiggled the handle a few times but noticed that it was locked and began to panic. But once he looked back through the cabin, he noticed that there was an open door leading outside. And in view was a large black stone with flowers surrounding it, almost like it was a memorial._

 _Luke made his way outside and looked at the stone before him. There was writing on it that he couldn't read, and yet, he felt obligated to continue looking, reading the strange print._

 _The sounds of footsteps cut him out of his trance as he turned and saw their host looking at him with an arched brow._

" _So, Luke Castellan, what have you learned from your dreams?"_

. . . .

Luke looked at his host, whose eyes had changed from the shocking blue to a nearly glowing amber, accentuating the cross like design that was now his pupil. The blond boy shuffled back away from him in fear. "Who are you!?" he called in fright and continued to back away, until his back touched the cold stone of the monument, forcing him to stay in place.

The whiskered man sighed as he stopped his advance. "Why do you hold so much hatred in your heart Luke Castellan? What angers you so?" he asked in a calm and inquizitive tone. Luke's eyes narrowed at him in confusion as he reached for the weapon at his waist. "I'm warning you, tell me what you are!" he ordered as he drew free the sword his ever loving _father_ decided to gift him with. He loathed having to use it, but whatever kept him alive at the moment, was welcomed.

The blond host sighed as he took another step forward. "Turn around Luke, and tell me what you see." he said to the boy, his voice remaining calm and quiet, even with a length of celestial bronze pointed at his person.

Luke leveled the blade at him with hardened eyes. His muscles tensed as he prepared to fight, or run. "No, you tell me what you are or...or I will make you tell me!" he commanded, his legs beginning to shake. His adversary kept his calm exterior, and continued to walk forward.

"Well, it's rude to demand answers when you yourself have yet to give any, _Luke Castellan._ So, will you tell me just who you hate so much? It's bad to just bottle all this in." The man at the point of the sword asked, keeping his eyes locked on Luke. The blond boy growled as he steadied his legs, and tightened his grip on his sword.

"What is this!? A test!? Are the _Gods_ testing me!? Do they plan to toy with me _again_!?" He yelled out as his eyes narrowed. "Well I won't do it! I won't be apart of their games anymore! I have my own life, my own life!" He cried. He raised his sword arm and quickly brought it down in a diagonal slash across the man's chest, only for the blade to pass straight through him, as if it were made of smoke. "Wh-what?" Luke breathed disbelief. How could this guy be...Mortal? His...his EVERYTHING just screamed immortal, or even godly. Luke slumped to his knees as he stared at the man. "Who are you?" he asked in a quiet and defeated tone.

The host just sighed as he moved to sit next to the boy. "Just a man who has lived far too long. You can call me Kurama if you want, but I need to know...is your hatred pointed at all of the Gods, or just one in particular...your father perhaps?" he asked the boy with a tired, yet inquisitive expression, almost as if he had dealt with something similar and was not excited to have to deal with it again. Luke nodded absently before looking at the ground.

"He….he abandoned us….He's a god...and he just let my mother go crazy. He didn't even try to help her. All he's ever done for me was give this sword, and he didn't even do it personally, it just appeared at my doorstep." he rambled out as he slowly shook his head.

Kurama looked at the boy with sad eyes before sighing. "Truly...I am sorry for what you have had to go through Luke. The neglection of parental love is truly a fate I do not wish upon even my worst of enemies...But," he started to say before turning to Luke, making the blond look him in the eye. "Hatred is not the way to counter neglect. Hatred is never the pathway to a better future. You do not have to forgive them, but do not hold it against them, and do not let your emotions rule you. I don't much about the world, but I do know some things. I know about the laws the Gods have to follow, and I know there was nothing your father could have done without breaking these laws." he reasoned with the boy.

Luke looked at him for a moment before he asked the even begging question. "Why? Why would he have a child with someone he couldn't be with?" he asked in defeat, wanting, no, _needing_ an answer.

Kurama sighed and a soft smile crossed his face as he looked to the monument behind Luke. "Sometimes...you just can't stop yourself from falling in love. Even if the consequences are high, love has a way of making someone do something they will regret down the line...but I don't think your father regrets having you Luke. That sword should be evidence enough." he said as he gestured to the blade. "He knew you would be in danger, so he gifted you something that would help keep you safe, so you could defend yourself. If that wasn't the act of a caring father, then I don't know what is."

Luke stayed silent for a pregnant moment, contemplating Kurama's words. Was his father really looking out for him? He finally broke the silence when a new question entered his mind.

"But...they're gods? Why would they need to follow any rules?" he asked his blond host. Kurama merely shrugged his shoulders in response. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that they have such great power, that if they got too involved with the world, or did not have certain rules to follow, they would destroy the very things they represent." he cryptically explained.

When Luke gave him a questioning look Kurama sighed and tried to rephrase what he was saying. "Ok, think of it this way...is there a god of the sea?" he asked suddenly as if trying to come up with something. Luke nodded. "Poseidon." he said to the whiskered man who nodded in return. "Yes, well. Let's say Poseidon got a little angry one day and decided to flood the world out of spite, what would there be to stop him? If he did that, his domain would be the largest of anyone's and he would hold the most power. What keeps him from doing so?" he asked the boy.

Luke thought for a moment before answering. "Well, there are the other gods who would retaliate. They wouldn't want for him to get even more powerful, with him already rivaling Zeus." he explained gaining a nod from his host. "Yes, the other gods could keep him in line, but what would _really_ stop him from going through with it in secret? If none of the other gods knew what he was doing it, how could he not take all that power like that?" he asked, now leaving Luke stunned and confused on how to answer.

Kurama nodded at Luke's stumped expression and began to explain. "That, Luke, would be the Laws the Gods follow. There were beings even before the Gods, Titans, and most of the Primordials. These beings created a set of Laws for the world, and if they were not followed, devastation and _Chaos_ would rain down on the world, crushing the being responsible. So, they obey the Laws. Which, sadly involve some Laws that I personally believe to be utterly pointless and cruel, like having to leave behind their children and those they so inconveniently loved behind." he explained to the boy, his voice trailing off towards the end, becoming lost and somewhat yearning.

The two blonds sat in silence for a long moment before Luke once again broke the silence. "So...what exactly is this a monument too?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder to the black stone they were leaning against. Kurama raised an eyebrow and looked at himself before humming, a sad look entering his eyes. "That Luke, is a list of my regrets…" he said in a quiet voice.

And with that, Luke's jaw shut with an audible click. Kurama chuckled half heartedly and with a wave of his hand, the once illegible writing morphed into modern day english. Luke stood up from his seated position and looked at the stone, and a state of confusion washed over him.

The writing on the stone...was just a list of names. From top to bottom, they were names. Near the top of the stone it looked as if the names were professionally etched into it, but near the bottom, they were scratched into the stone with what could have been a shaking hand.

 _Jiraiya_

 _Senju Tsunade_

 _Shizune_

 _Ai_

 _Kiraibi_

 _Gaara_

 _Kakuro_

 _Hyuuga Neji_

 _Hyuuga Hiashi_

 _Hyuuga Hanabi_

 _Hatake Kakashi_

 _Maito Gai_

 _Rock Lee_

 _Tenten_

 _Inuzuka Kiba_

 _Aburame Shino_

 _Akimichi Choza_

 _Akimichi Choji_

 _Akimichi Chouchou_

 _Yamanaka Inoichi_

 _Yamanaka Ino_

 _Yamanaka Inojin_

 _Sai_

 _Nara Shikamaru_

 _Nara Temari_

 _Nara Shikadai_

 _Nara Shikaku_

 _Nara Yoshino_

 _Sarutobi Konohamaru_

 _Sarutobi Moegi_

 _Udon_

 _Uchiha Sakura_

 _Uchiha Sarada_

 _Shukaku_

 _Matatabi_

 _Isobu_

 _Son Goku_

 _Kokuo_

 _Saiken_

 _Gyuki_

 _Kurama_

 _Uzumaki Boruto_

 _Uzumaki Himawari_

The names went on and on until one last name was written, it's eching was the most illegible, almost as if writing it was something the person spent several days on perfecting before they even approached the stone, as a last memorial to a person loved more than life itself.

 _Uzumaki Hinata_

"She was my wife…" he heard Kurama say behind him. Luke turned around to look at him with wide eyes. "She was the first person to tell me they loved me, and I will never forget her." he said quietly as he looked at the name. "Immortality is a nasty thing...especially if it is a curse. Luke, do not let your life be dictated by hatred. Life is _far_ too short for such a thing. _He_ taught me that." he said before he turned to leave. Luke looked at him and tried to say something, but was cut off by the man.

"Get some more rest Luke, you have a long journey to go on tomorrow." Kurama said over his shoulder. Luke watched as the man walked away and back around the Cabin, out of sight.

As he disappeared around the corner Luke looked back to the stone.

"...Why is his own name on the stone?" he thought aloud as he read one of the names. _Kurama_

. . . .

Artemis watched the interaction between blond man and the son of Hermes. At first she had been confused by his mention of dreams, and her confusion only grew as she listened to them interact. Luke suddenly became hostile towards the man, but his anger was subdued by words alone.

For a... _man_ to be able to diffuse a situation like that without the use of his fists was...new? Or should she say, unexpected. Sure she had seen men like that before, but not very often. Usually when a male is met with a sword pointed to his chest, he would retaliate. But this mystery of a person just kept moving forward, and was slashed at.

Only for her confusion to grow even further when the sword just went right through him, without damaging him, caused red flags to go up in her mind.

Just what was he? He wasn't a demigod that was for sure. She would have most likely have heard one of the gods brag about him due to his power, but he also wasn't a monster. By all intents and purposes, he was mortal. But that couldn't be possible, he had strange, godly powers. Her thoughts were broken when four words left man's mouth.

"...She was my wife." she heard him say, drawing the goddesses attention. She could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke about her. And for a moment, she felt sorry for him.

. . . .

Thalia slept soundly, until the images started to play through her head. She tossed, and turned whimpering in fright.

" _YOU! YOU INSOLENT WHELP! I CURSE YOU! I CURSE YOU TO UNENDING LIFE! MAY YOU WATCH YOUR PRECIOUS WORLD FALL AROUND YOU! MAY YOU WALK THROUGH TIME KNOWING ONLY SOLITUDE AND DESPAIR! WALK ALONE THROUGH TIME LITTLE BOY! WALK ALONE FOR ALL ETERNITY! WITH THIS I CURSE YOU! UZUMAKI NARUTO!"_ _A woman said as to a blond teenager._

 _The image shifted and two friends stood across from each other, blood staining their tattered clothes as they looked at each other with heated glares._

 _The image shifted again, and the two friends laid side by side, both missing an arm, smiles across their faces._

 _Another shift, and the blond man stood together with a woman with lavender eyes and dark indigo hair. They stood in a large garden wearing ceremonial clothes. It was a wedding._

 _They stood with one another as the image continued to shift. They stood together, then a small bundle was resting in the woman's arms. Another shift and the small bundle appeared to be a young toddler in his mother's arms as the blond man held another bundle in his arms._

 _The image continued to shift and the children and the woman aged...but the man did not._

 _In the beginning the man had a large grin, but as the images shifted, the man's face became one of horror, guilt, and grief._

 _While the one's he loved most aged, he stayed young. Adventually, the woman grew too old, and the man was distraught, kneeling behind a grave, weeping openly as his grown children tried to comfort him._

 _The image shifted and the blond man was walking out of the village he lived in, a small pack on his back as he walked away without looking back._

 _And from afar, his dark looking from that he had fought with, stood in the shadows…_

 _Still as young as the blond man himself._

 _The man wandered the world, standing before beasts that put the mountains to shame, and putting them into his own body._

 _A massive monster of sand shifted and howled with crazed humor._

 _A two tailed cat, permanently lit aflame with azure flame purred in the comfort of the sun._

 _A three tailed turtle, sitting calmly atop a lake._

 _A four tailed monkey resting amongst the jungle trees._

 _A five tailed beast that seemed to be a cross between a horse and dolphin, ran with glee through a vast plain._

 _A six tailed slug slumbered peacefully in a dark cave._

 _A six winged and one tailed beetle flew freely through the skies._

 _A eight tailed Ox roamed a cloudy mountain landscape, searching for companion._

 _And finally a nine tailed fox sat under a large red arch within a golden void, and standing in front of him was the blond man, the two were heatedly discussing something, but their words went unheard._

 _The image shifted again and the world was covered in fire. The blond man stood atop a tall mountain, and he had fallen onto his knees, watching the world BURN in utter horror. The dark friend, standing by his side with a similar look of horror._

 _And then it all changed._

 _The blond man sat with his friend, alone in a vacant world. They stared at the sky until two beings appeared._

 _One was an old man, a long beard stretching down to his waist was aged and greying. And his companion was a young woman, a flowing red dress was draped over her body as long black hair blew in the nonexistent wind._

" _So, you are the only ones left?" the old man muttered out. The young woman looked to her companion and smirked. "Ha! Looks like I have won this game you old codger!" she yelled out in victory as she looked back to the two defeated looking men. "This world burned, just like I said it would."_

 _The old man huffed in annoyance before turning to the two men. "Yes, it seems that way. But I still have two pieces on the board. So I say this game is a draw." he declared, making the woman whine. "Oh come on!? What are we going to do with a draw!?" she whined out childishly._

 _The old man huffed yet again before turning to her. "We start over, but I keep my remaining pieces while you get the first move, that is fair, so do you accept?" he said to the woman._

 _She thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. She held up a hand and the world began to shake. "Alright, my first move is to reshape tera and give it life!" she said as the land shook harder and harder until the ground gave way between the two friends, sending them on opposite sides of a casm._

 _The old man stroked his beard as he thought to himself. "That is a rather good first move Chaos...I am impressed. My first move shall be to give these two shelter from your power. They will be my ace." he proclaimed, waving his hand towards the two. Trees began to form around the two friends, and cabins were built from nothing but air._

 _The woman pouted at the old man. "Awww, that isn't very fun Order. Fine, but I place a curse on them! If they are to leave their shelter, they will forevermore change the course of history! Era's will end and begin anew, this I cast upon you!" she chanted at the two, their forms beginning to vanish in the trees._

 _The old man huffed one final time before turning away. "Alright then Chaos, let us see how this game plays out…"  
_. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Bulba Fett: Okay, I would have updated this earlier today, but my childhood distracted me in the form of "The Jungle Book." I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was really good! So go see it...but read this first! :D**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER!: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! You hear that Apollo! I don't own any books!**

 **Bulba Fett: Howdy!...I don't have really anything to say...OH! This will be the last chapter of the 'Dream Arc', after this there will be one more chapter before we dive into the 'meat' of the story….and yes...I know I forgot to put Chomei on the stone...I also forgot Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Onoki, Mei, Chojuro, Ao, Ko, Kurenai, Kurenai's daughter (Can't remember), Orochimaru and whatever the hell his kids name is, Shen, Kabuto, Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, All of the Toads, The Slugs, The Sand Siblings, The Ichiraku's, Iruka, Sakura's parents, Baki, Genma, and a WHOLE bunch of other people ….soooooo …..anyway,**

 **Anonymous Jonin: Yeah, well, the Jungle Book** _ **was**_ **rather distractingly good. I was quite pleased with it. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **TO THE STORY! :D**

. . . .

Chapter: A Parting Gift

. . . .

 _The woman pouted at the old man. "Awww, that isn't very fun Order. Fine, but I place a curse on them! If they are to leave their shelter, they will forevermore change the course of history! Era's will end and begin anew, this I cast upon you!" she chanted at the two, their forms beginning to vanish in the trees._

 _The old man huffed one final time before turning away. "Alright then Chaos, let us see how this game plays out…"  
_. . . .

Thalia's eyes slowly opened as she groaned awake. She slowly sat up from her spot on one of the lounging chairs next to the dying hearth and popped her stiff joints. She had another weird dream. But this one was different from the others. This one had nothing to do with trees or empty voids. No, this dream was about a completely different person and his own screwed up life.

Thalia let out a long yawn as she looked around the cabin and noticed that both Luke and Annabeth weren't inside the building. She would have panicked if she didn't see that the back door was open and Luke was sitting in front of some stone monument.

Thalia got up slowly as she kept stretching and began to walk towards the door. And then she remembered something.

" _That Jackass drugged us!"_ she mentally roared as she remembered how she had fallen asleep. That blond jerk must have spiked their food and made them fall asleep. She knew he wasn't above doing that, she _DID_ just get done seeing the guys past after all. "When I get my hands on him…" she grumbled as she walked out of the Cabin.

"Hey Luke, you alright?" she asked as she walked up to her friend. She had noticed the distant look on his face and looked at him with worry in her eyes. But, it seemed she was worried for nothing since apparently her voice was enough to knock him out of whatever funk he was in. He shook his head and looked up at her after blinking a few times.

"Oh, hey Thalia, you're up. So, you have your heart to heart with Kurama yet?" he asked the punk style girl, earning a confused look from her. "Uh, what? Who the heck is Kurama?" she asked in confusion. Luke blinked a few times in shock. "Oh...huh...Kurama's the blond guy, you know, the one who's cabin this is." he explained. "You did have a weird dream like me and Annabeth, right?"

Thalia blinked for a second before nodding. "Yeah, what was yours about, because mine was all kinds of messed up." she asked the blond. Luke looked down for a moment, that vacant look returning to his eyes. "Well...mine was about a little boy. He was hated by everyone for something he didn't know about, but he never held it against them. He just wanted to prove to them that he could be worthy of their respect, and that he could never hate anyone." he explained before looking to the stone behind him. "Kurama talked to me after I woke up...he told me that life was too short to go on hating people, and acting solely on that hate." he said as he looked at the stone, a far off look in his eyes.

Thalia was able to put the dots together, knowing Luke on a personal level she knew he had a pretty deep grudge against his father for how his mother turned out. " _So...that blond guy tried to talk him out of his grudge on Hermes…"_ she thought to herself before she looked to the black memorial stone. Her breath caught as she found a name she recognized.

It was the same name that was on the grave of the Lavender eyed woman in her dream. "I knew he looked familiar…" she mumbled to herself, a sad look entering her eyes. But that look only lasted for a short amount of time before it turned into one of fury. " _What kind of...of...of MONSTER would play around with the lives of so many? Chaos? Order? They would treat the world and those who live in it like it was some sort of game!? Well, blondie really needs to go give those two a piece of his mind."_ she mentally snarled as she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

Luke turned to her with a confused look. "Thalia? Where are you going?" he asked as she walked away. "I'm looking for Kurama!" she said over her shoulder and rounded around the cabin.

. . . .

Kurama sat where he was before, on the stump of the grand tree, observing the hunters set up camp.

"You know, I could make this go a lot faster if you'd let me help out." he called with an amused look as several of the hunters glared at him. One walked up to him and shook her head. "I am sorry, _sir_ , but we need not thy help to set up our camp." the hunter's Lieutenant said with a face that said she was forcing herself not to scowl at him. Zoe Nightshade did not know why they were ordered to treat him with respect, but if her mistress ordered so, then she would obey.

Although, she could not argue his power. He had successfully captured all of them, including Lady Artemis, without moving a single muscle. She looked at him, trying to keep her eyebrow from twitching as she noticed that their pack of wolves had taken to sitting with him again.

The man waved her off with a wry grin. "Fine, fine, I was just suggesting I make some cabins for you so you wouldn't need to set up tents." he offhandedly as he rubbed one of the wolves ears, getting it to roll onto its side. It was at this point Zoe had enough. "How are you doing that!?" she asked in annoyance. She had never seen the pack act so docile, especially around men.

Before the blond could respond, a voice cut him off from behind. "He's channeling Nature through his very being, making an empathy link to the pack, making them docile." Artemis said as she walked up from behind Kurama and sat down on the edge of the stump. "But I want to know, is how you are doing it? Not only would you need to be a nature spirit, but you'd also need to be a godly being with Nature being in your domain. So, what are you?" she asked as she crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion.

Kurama looked at her with a deadpan stare before he shrugged. "One of a kind I guess." he said nonchalantly blowing off her question. Artemis guffawed at him before scowling. "Please don't speak like that, you remind me too much of my brother." she gritted out. "And that wasn't the answer I asked for, I asked you what you are. Are you human? Mortal? Godly? What?" she pressed, trying her hardest to figure out just what he was.

Kurama took up a thinking pose before he smiled wide enough to make his eyes close, making him have a fox like look. "Why, I'm just a tricky fox in disguise. And to answer your questions in order. No, no, and no. I am none of the above. I am simply me." he said before he stood up from the stump and jumped off. "Besides, we have an angry girl roaming around looking for me. I'll see ya around!" he said as he disappeared around the cabin for a second time.

Artemis just stared at where he was sitting in shock. "Did he just blow us off while answering my question at the same time?" she asked herself before growling out in frustration. "He acts just like my idiot brother!" she cried out in annoyance before looking to where she could hear a giggling girl.

Annabeth was sprawled on her back playing with a few of the pups from the pack, letting them crawl on her and roll around. She looked to Zoe with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, milady, but the man told her she could play with the pups." Zoe apologise. Artemis sighed while shaking her head and sitting back down. "At least he doesn't act like a pig like Apollo."

. . . .

"So, Thalia, you want to talk about your problems before they blow up?" Kurama asked as he walked up behind Thalia, making the girl swing around to look at him. "You! I've been looking for you for like...fifteen minutes!" she yelled while jabbing a finger at him. Kurama shrugged before responding. "You could have looked to the front of the cabin where all the noise is coming from."

This got Thalia to clam up and stop talking. And just like that, the situation turned on its head.

"So...Thalia Grace. What have you learned from your dreams?" Kurama asked with a serious tone to his voice, all of the noise from before went silent, as if it were only Kurama and Thalia standing in a quiet field.

"Well, besides the fact that the creators of the world are total jackweeds, you had a pretty crappy life." she said to him while crossing her arms, completely killing the serious feel that Kurama was trying to make. Kurama stared at her for a moment before a smile cracked onto his face. And then a chuckle, and then he started to blow into a heartfelt laugh. He sat down with a sigh to try and calm himself before he looked up to the punk girl. "You just hit the nail right on the head with that." he said, still trying to hold off a snicker from how easily his life had been summed up. "You know, that sounded like something I would have said when I was your age. But hey, great minds think alike, right?" he said as he began to stand back up.

"But in all seriousness Thalia. What have you really learned?" he asked again, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Thalia sighed and looked down to the ground. "Our lives are nothing but pieces on a board...it's all a game." she said sadly, not wanting to believe that everything is just for the sick amusement of two higher beings.

Kurama nodded to what she said. "While it's sad...it is the truth." he agreed, but before the mood could take any further of a dive, a smirk appeared on his face. "But you need to look on the bright side," he started, getting Thalia to look back up to him. "It is still your life, make the best of it. Do what you feel, and enjoy your life however you wish. And if you find something worth fighting for, protect it with everything you have. Like I told Luke, life is short, shorter than anyone can ever realize, but that is precisely what makes it truly precious. Life only matters because it ends, so you must always strive to make the best of it." he said with a smirk, making Thalia smile at his optimism.

Here was someone who had all the reason in the world to be cold, bitter, and hateful to the world. But there he stood, as happy as one could possibly be, in spite of all the difficulty, hardship, and pain he had experienced. He was still a kind, compassionate, and all around decent human being...if that was what she could call him. He _was_ a being that was older than the gods, or titans, or giants, or even most monsters, not to mention the human itself.

"So...that sounded like quite the pep talk...what do you got for me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She already knew her own faults. Yeah, she was a _bit_ abrasive. Sure she could be a _little_ violent. And heck, maybe she was a _tad_ emotionally explosive. But what could this Eternity old being have to say to her that would be life altering, like he had with Luke? She had already seen the biggest, ugliest secret the cosmos had to hold. What could be worse?

Kurama sighed and looked at the girl with serious eyes. Oh...this couldn't be good, could it? "Thalia...all I have for you is a warning...a piece of advice...one you will hopefully take to heart." he began before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Be weary of those who grant life without thought." he told her, earning a strange look from the girl. "Trust me child...If you are ever offered the prospect of immortality, make sure you think _very_ carefully before accepting. Take it from someone who has seen it all, and been through it all, _Immortality is a curse_. It ruins the cycle of life and death, and interrupts nature. Immortality is a risky business, many think it's a blessing, but, after I've seen, I pity those fools. I'm not telling you to turn down immortality if you're ever offered, I just warn you to think before you make that kind of sacrifice."

Thalia looked at the blond man in shock, before she nodded, conviction in her eyes. "I understand. It's not like I have a large chance of being immortal anyway...but I'll keep you in mind if the time ever comes up." she said to the blond, earning a smile from the man. He held up his fist with a grin. "Good, because I would like for at least one of my visitors to take my advice to heart for once." he exclaimed, earning a snort from Thalia. "Yeah, based on what I've seen from you, I don't think you went and told my father to be a womanizer that cheats on his wife every other day." she said, lifting her hand to meet his, bumping his fist with her own.

Kurama shrugged and let his eyes glow a little brighter. "Yeah, I'll need to have a... _discussion_ with ol' sparky sparky boom man about keeping a healthy family lifestyle if I ever see him again." he chuckled out, his words holding a slight bit of venom held for the king of gods. Thalia burst into laughter before she and Kurama began to walk back towards the front of the cabin.

. . . .

Thalia and Kurama walked up to see that the Hunters finally finish setting camp and noticed that Artemis speaking with Annabeth, and Luke standing by on the porch to the Cabin, rocking on one of the chairs while several of the hunters occasionally sent glares his way if they caught him looking at them.

Thalia looked to Kurama with a raised eyebrow. "When'd they get here?" she asked after nudging him in the side to get his attention. He hummed for a moment and shrugged. "About an hour and a half before you woke up." he explained with a nonchalant tone before walking over to where Annabeth was.

"So little miss, how have the hunters been treating you?" he said in a light hearted tone as he walked up to Annabeth and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair, earning a whine from the girl. Artemis narrowed her eyes at him slightly but let it slide.

"Lady Artemis was just telling me about the hunters before you showed up." The little girl explained. Kurama made a quiet 'oh' before turning to Artemis. "Well, _Lady_ Artemis, I would kindly ask you to hold off on transactions or blessing giving while you are here, they could possibly...backfire due to you being cut off from your domains here." he warned the goddess with a knowing look. Artemis withheld a growl, knowing fair well that she held almost no power in this realm, but that didn't mean she could plant the idea of joining her hunt in a possible addition.

"Very well, Kurama, I will save anymore of my business for once we leave your grove." she said with a reluctant nod. Kurama smiled brightly at her while nodding. "Good, now, why don't you and Thalia take Luke back into the Cabin and rest a bit more. It's still the middle of the night and you three have a long journey before you…"

. . . .

The next morning found Luke, Thalia and Annabeth standing with the Hunters at the entrance of the grove, Kurama standing before them.

He walked to Luke and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a knowing look. "Remember...Hatred will only lead to further suffering, for both parties involved…" he said in a hushed tone, earning a curt nod from the blond boy.

Kurama nodded before moving to Thalia. He gave her a smile before ruffling her spiked hair. "Remember my advice kiddo. You might just need it in the future." he said with a smirk as she whined and swatted his hand off her head. She gave him a half hearted glare before he chuckled and moved on to Annabeth.

Kurama gave the small gilf a warm smile before setting himself on a knee before her. "Now, Annabeth, I have a final question for the wise girl." he said to the blond girl, earning a slight giggle. "What?" she asked with a slight smile. "Well, I see that Luke here has his sword, and Thalia has her shield and spear, but do you have any weapons?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

Annabeth pouted slightly before shaking her head. "No, I haven't found one or have been gifted one yet." she explained, making one of the Hunters perk up. "Oh you can have on of my-" she began before Kurama held something up to Annabeth. The blond girl gasped as she looked at the blade before her.

It was a medium sized dagger, or Kunai if she remembered what it was called. But this one was special. This one had three blades, one main blade and two others working as guards of sorts. On its handle was a strange marking that made her head spin trying to understand, but before she could get a further headache she looked back up to Kurama. "I think you know the importance of this blade. So I know you would do it an honor by using it for the right reasons." he began. "Remember Annabeth, this blade was once my fathers, so it is even older than myself. So, make sure you keep it in top shape for combat. And one day...when you are in your darkest hour...when it seems you have lost all hope...pray on this blade, and throw it with all your might. And a light will appear to guide you out of the dark." he said before gently placing the blade into her hands. "Now, it's time for you all to go. I don't think my old student will be happy if his daughters are out of his sight for too long." he said before gently nudging Annabeth to go.

The Hunters began to leave with a command of their mistress. Thalia and Luke gave one last appreciative look to their blond host before following after the Hunters. Annabeth began to walk away as Kurama stood. "Goodbye Annabeth, may your will of fire burn brightly for years to come." he said and began to walk away, only to feel a weight press into his leg.

He looked down to see Annabeth giving him a hug with tightly shut eyes. "This isn't goodbye...it's see you later." she said before Kurama smiled and scooped the girl up in a tight hug.

"Yeah...I'll see you later Annabeth Chase. Watch your friend's backs, they will always have yours."

And with that his guest finally left his domain, the man out of time watching them leave until they were no longer within his sight, no longer within his realm. He sighed as he walked into his cabin. " _Watching them leave is always the hardest…"_ he thought to himself before he noticed that the hearth fire was burning strongly, a young woman holding a poking rod, prodding the flames to life. She turned to him and smiled.

"I sensed the hearth was missing family once Artemis arrived, so I thought I'd come see if I could make the flames burn brighter for you…"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued….**

 **Bulba Fett: Alright guys, that is the end of the 'Dream Arc' the next chapter will finally be the beggining of the REAL story, prologue complete!**

 **Anonymous Jonin: YAY!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, we'll see ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER!: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! You hear that Apollo! I don't own any books!**

 **Bulba Fett: Well, here we are again, time for another Chapie! SO, 600 follows and 400 favorites in four chapters...good job I guess!? Never done a crossover before so I don't know what qualifies as a lot of good numbers or not, but I will assume I'm doing wonderfully if your reviews are anything to go by. Oh, and a special thanks to ALL of you who have left a review! You guys are just, fantabulous x10!**

 **TO THE CHAPTER! :D**

. . . .

Chapter 5: Home Is Where The Hearth Is

. . . .

 _And with that his guest finally left his domain, the man out of time watching them leave until they were no longer within his sight, no longer within his realm. He sighed as he walked into his cabin. "Watching them leave is always the hardest…" he thought to himself before he noticed that the hearth fire was burning strongly, a young woman holding a poking rod, prodding the flames to life. She turned to him and smiled._

" _I sensed the hearth was missing family once Artemis arrived, so I thought I'd come see if I could make the flames burn brighter for you…"_

. . . .

Kurama raised a eyebrow as he looked at the young woman. She sat before the fire, gently smiling up at him and beaconing for him to sit by the fire. She had short, shoulder length brown hair, with slight curls that allowed it to frame her tanned face.

As the blond man moved to sit next to the woman he noticed that in her eyes danced a fire that washed whatever they viewed in warmth and comfort.

"Thank you for tending the flames young one." he said as he took his place next to the hearth. "But tell me, those who normally come here, are in need of something. Guidance, a place to stay, or as of recently, someone to find. So, young one, what brings you to my grove?" he asked the woman, staring into the fire, watching the flames dance and curl into the air.

The woman covered her mouth with a hand as a melodious laugh rang throughout the cabin. "Oh trust me, I am far from young. I haven't even been allowed to be young ever since my younger brothers and sisters were born. But I did hear that you helped my mother with my...problematic little brother while my father was being...well… a terrible father." she giggled out as she resumed tending to the fire, making the flames, a small smile on her face.

Kurama nodded in acceptance. "Well, compared to your brothers, and sisters, you may be the elder. But to me, you are but a little girl, in need of someone to speak to...am I correct?" he said before making to stand. "Would you care for something to eat? Something to drink?" he said, making his way towards the kitchen.

The woman shook her head. "Oh no, I'm quite alright." she said as Kurama reached for a pair of glasses. "Oh come now, I can't just let a visitor come and not share in a drink or two?" he said before looking over a bottle that was stored in a cabinet. "I mean, I'll need to drink this bottle of sake at some point, it's just been sitting in here for...I dunno...three? Maybe four thousand years?" he said before taking the two glasses and the bottle over to the hearth and sitting next to the woman.

The woman sighed before giving the bottle a once over, and then reached for a glass. "Oh, why not. I do not normally drink, but this seems to be a special occasiont." she said as Kurama poured her a glass. He chuckled as he stopped pouring once the glass was half full. "Ah, that a girl." he said before he filled his glass. "To the ever flowing time that shapes the world and destroys it at the same time." he murmured as he raised his glass and downed the drink in a single sip, not even fazed in the slightest by the aged alcohol. The woman chose to simply sip on her drink, but widened her eyes and began to cough at its potency.

"My that is stronger than some of Dionysius' brews." she said as she reigned in her breathing and nervously glanced at the drink. "How can you drink something so potent?" she asked as he filled up another glass and drank it down just as fast as the first. He sighed in content as he set the glass down. "Well, alcohol has never really had any effect on my system, and my taste buds have been shot for the last few centuries, so I can't really taste it, but I do enjoy the slight burn to it."

The woman raised an eyebrow at him before she began to giggle. "Slight burn? I might say that was like fire going down my throat, and I should know, fire is a part of my domain." she said in amusement that he would call something that strong a 'slight burn'. Kurama snickered at that and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess after shooting a few million fireballs and globs of lava from my mouth, I kind of lose a feel for that sort of thing." he responded with a grin.

The two sat for a moment, the woman nursing her drink in her hands while Kurama gazed into the fire.

"You know, I haven't quite gotten your name yet, unless you want me to refer to you as the pretty woman with the glowing eyes." he said as he filled his cup with the last of the potent drink. The woman smiled slightly before answering. "Please, I'm not that pretty. You should see my younger sister Hera if you want pretty, but that you for the compliment either way. And my name is Hestia by the way, the eldest of Kronos's children and all gods, and goddess of the hearth and home." she said giving Kurama a nodding smile.

Kurama chuckled as he finished the last of his drink. "Trust me Lady Hestia, to me, pretty is pretty. And you're pretty pretty." he said with a playful wink as he stood to place his glass in his sink and tossed the bottle in a waste bin. Hestia giggled while covering her mouth with a single hand. "You should meet Aphrodite, I think you two would get along swimmingly." she said between chuckles.

Kurama raised an eyebrow before taking his place by the fire. "Oh really? Well, remind me to talk to this 'Aphrodite' once I leave here...if I leave here before you all fade." he said before mumbling the last part, his eyes glazing slightly as he looked into the flames once again.

The two of them sat in a awkward silence for a few moments before Kurama broke the silence. "So, you still haven't told me what it is you came here for." he said in a nonchalant one while laying onto his back next to the fire. Hestia sat for a moment, absentmindedly poking at the flames to make them burn brighter before she answered.

"I don't know really. I just felt something when your presence was made known to me after Artemis wandered in here. It...felt odd, yet familiar at the same time, like a presence that was once always apart of my life, left for a long time, and then it finally returned." she said, not looking away from the flames. "I guess I just came here to see what exactly that disturbance was…"

Kurama looked away from the flame and to the goddess. "So, did you find what you were looking for?" he asked in a quiet tone, confused on what the goddess had told him. He may have only had a few visitors, but so far, each of them have had a specific reason to be there, be it something they needed to learn, something they needed to forget, or just a simple place to stay. He had been able to sense just what they needed, and worked hard to see their needs fulfilled.

But he couldn't get a read on her.

It was at first, shocking that he could feel nothing from her. Hell, she had even snuck into his sanctuary without him noticing, and now he had no idea _why_ she was there. Now it was just getting annoying because even she didn't really know why she was there.

Not that he really minded. It was nice to have company, especially if they were of the beautiful goddess variety. But it was just, he didn't like being surprised like this. He had lived _FAR_ too long and had enough with the strangeness of the world. So, he was rightfully annoyed that he now had a beautiful goddess in his house, with neither of them knowing why she was really there...enjoying an alcoholic beverage….sitting next to a warm fire...why was he annoyed again? This sounded great!

Hestia shrugged as she continued to look into the flame. "I don't know...I know I feel like the disturbance is close...but I can't exactly find it." She turned to Kurama, tearing her gaze away from the fire. "But I do have a question for you." she said to the blond, earning a raised eyebrow from the man. "Oh really? Well shoot, what's up?"

"What was that you told Annabeth? The 'Will of fire?'" she asked with an expectant look. "I've never heard that saying before."

Kurama gave her a small smile before turning to the fire with a content sigh.

" _Where tree leaves Dance,_

 _One shall find flames._

 _The Fire's Shadow will Illuminate_

 _The Village, and onces again,_

 _Tree leaves shall bud anew."_

He said before turning to Hestia. "As long as you fight alongside your family, your friends, neighbors and loved ones, as long as you fight to protect all that is important, you shall know true strength. The will to never give up, to never say quit. And the will to always fight for a better tomorrow. _THAT_ is The Will of Fire."

Hestia looked at him, and could actually feel the confidence radiate off of the man, his conviction and belief in his own words, and, most of all, it spoke to her. She was a goddess of _family_. So the belief that as long as you were with your family, and fought to protect them, was a belief she could whole heartedly get behind. She let a wide smile grace her face as she thought over his words.

"I think I like that way of thinking...I like it a lot."

. . . .

Hestia left the sanctuary a little later in the day, believing that if she stayed for too long that the other gods would become worried for her whereabouts. So Kurama walked her out of the grove and bid her farewell before returning to his cabin, and resume his meditation.

Once he sat next to the hearth, he crossed his legs, placed his hands in his lap and breathed out a deep sigh. "Well... it was interesting while it lasted…" he mumbled to himself, happy that he had so many guests in such a short period of time.

Ah, but now it was back to the monotony of eternity. Back to sitting alone, and back to waiting. Maybe someone will come by in a century or two? Maybe they won't. Only time could tell.

But it seemed he wouldn't have to wait too long, because the next time he opened his eyes was when he felt someone poke his cheek.

He cracked a single, amused eye open and was treated to the curious smile of a young girl. "You were really out of it Kurama." she said before sitting next to the hearth.

At first Kurama was confused on just who this child was, until he looked into her eyes and noticed the same fiery spark that the goddess that had just left had. "Hestia?" he said in confusion. "What are you doing back here?" he said to the girl. No one had ever _come back_. They usually just stayed until he fixed what was needed, or the time they were there was sufficient for what they needed.

She shrugged her shoulders and poked at the fire. "I dunno, the feeling never went away after I left, so I decided to come back, and after I showed up it disappeared...weird right?" she said with a happy smile.

Kurama looked at the girl before chuckling. "Is it me, or are you younger than I remember?" he said with a smirk. Hestia nodded to him as she poked the flame. "Uh huh, I like to take this form most of the time, it makes me feel younger and happier. Also it helps for my approachability. You know, not all people would want to approach one of the eldest gods if they looked like they were super scary or powerful right." she said with a cheeky smile. Kurama chuckled and nodded along, also noticing that when she was in her younger form she also acted like she was younger, a little more carefree and a lot happier.

"Well, I can't offer you any Sake now that you went and got young on me, would you like a glass of juice?" he asked with an amused smile as he moved towards the kitchen. "Orange please!" she called to him.

He just shook his head and produced a carton of orange juice from the fridge that magically restocked itself whenever he closed the door. " _I don't know...this could be fun…"_ he thought to himself as he got his repeat guest a glass of juice.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued….**

 **Bulba Fett: I kinda like the way I wrote Hestia, anyone else? Thoughts? I know she was in all of like, a chapter in the books, so, I'm gonna take a little creative freedom with her character from now on :D And yes, I promise there will be some action in the future...soon.**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER!: WE OWN NOTHING!** **You hear that Apollo! I don't own any books!**

 **Bulba Fett: Oh me gerd the numbers are so high! Honestly, you guys rock for putting this story so far into the triple digits! XD But enough about numbers n' stuff, we're here for the words n' stuff! So let's get the words going!**

 **TO THE STORY! :D**

. . . .

Chapter 6: Light In The Dark

. . . .

" _Well, I can't offer you any Sake now that you went and got young on me, would you like a glass of juice?" he asked with an amused smile as he moved towards the kitchen. "Orange please!" she called to him._

 _He just shook his head and produced a carton of orange juice from the fridge that magically restocked itself whenever he closed the door. "I don't know...this could be fun…" he thought to himself as he got his repeat guest a glass of juice._

. . . .

Everything was NOT going to plan. Zoe had been poisoned by Landon, they found Artemis holding up the sky, Luke had Thalia pinned, and Annabeth had no idea how she and Percy were going to defeat Atlas.

It was a Titan against two kids, and he was showing them just how outmatched they were when it came to the divine. The Titan of strength was looking down at them with a bored expression as he lazily spun his javelin in his right hand.

"Come now, I thought you would be a worthy challenge Percy Jackson, or has Ares gotten weaker over the past few millennia?" he grunted out before slamming his weapon against the flat of Percy's blade.

The black haired son of Poseidon was launched through the air from the force of the strike, his blade, Riptide, reverting to its pen form and landing on the other side of the mountain top. As Percy slid to a stop, a silver arrow was launched through the air towards Atlas, only for the Titan to catch the offending projectile without even the need to look at it. The Titan slowly turned his head to source of the attack with a bemused expression on his face.

"Oh?" he said in amusement, seeing Zoe barely standing, her bow held loosely in her hand as she panted in effort, Landon's poison spreading quickly through her veins. "So the traitorous little hunter still has some fight left in her? Well that _is_ a surprise indeed. Why don't I fix that…" he said before growling in frustration as a second arrow was launched at him. He batted it away with his javelin and began to stomp his way towards the girl. Only for him to take a sharp breath in pain as ichor began to spew from his leg. "GRAH!" he roared in frustration as he batted his attacker away, sending an invisible Annabeth careening across the mountain top with a pained scream.

When she landed, her cap of invisibility flew off her head, showing that she now had a busted lip and was bleeding from a wound somewhere on her head, which was causing blood to trickle down along her temple. She coughed a few times from the rough landing, and began struggling to stand back up.

The knife she had used to pierce Atlas' leg was lying a few feet away from her, the three pronged blade was so far the only thing that had been able to even remotely harm the titan and his stone like skin. As she slowly crawled over to the blade she looked up to see Percy reengage the Titan, his blade clashing against the javelin with a brilliant spray of sparks. But his battle was short lived as he was overpowered yet again by Atlas' superior strength, experience, and speed, as Atlas' boot catching Percy in the stomach, sending him flying once again across the mountain top.

Percy was panting hard from exhaustion and pain. He felt a good few pops from that last hit, indicating a broken, or at least cracked, rib, more than likely several. Leaning against his sword he stood once again, staring hard at Atlas' bemused smirk. "I'll give you this Jackson, you really know how to take a hit. You're the only person besides the gods to ever survive this long against me. But I have had enough of this game, how about I put you out of your misery?" the Titan said as he began to stroll his way over to the son of Poseidon.

Percy looked around for a way out, a way to fight back. There was a small pool of water, that would be enough to at least give him a fighting chance, but his only problem was that there was fifty feet and a Titan between him and the potential source of power. "...Not good…Not good at all..." he mumbled to himself, a sense of dread seeping into his bones.

Atlas looked down on the boy with a cruel smirk as he lifted his javelin. "Say goodbye, Percy Jackson." he said before he brought his weapon down.

And to the sound of a terrified scream, blood was spilled on the top of Mt. Tamalpais.

. . . .

"I swear Hestia, how can this get better each time I eat it!?" Kurama shouted in pure bliss as he sat the large, now empty, bowl of ramen down onto the table. He was able to get a laugh out of the Goddess, her using one of her hands to cover her mouth. "Oh please, your's is still much better than how I make it." An adult form Hestia said with a wide smile. She had been coming to 'The Sanctuary', as she had decided to call it, for many years now. She would decide to pop in every now and then whenever she wasn't busy with her godly duties, which sadly were not as often as she would have liked. With technology now and city life being as popular as it was now, families spent less and less time with each other.

But she knew there was still one place that she could count on to have family be a priority. Kurama was a very...connected person. Once you spent enough time with him, and made it into his circle of friends, you were _family_. And it wasn't just the family friend you would meet up with every other year kind of family, she could feel it through her domain, he made people into his immediate family. Pure strangers could become a sibling if given enough time. Which made Hestia very happy.

If only more people were as loving.

But that still left many questions about him open. Even after the few years she had gotten to know him, she had yet to learn anything new. All she had to go on was what the three children had learned. A tortured past, a long struggle, and a traumatically prolonged existence. Though, she did get a few good stories about her younger brother's time in The Sanctuary.

"No way!" she laughed as Kurama told her of Zeus' _training_. "Yes way," he responded. "Just try saying the words Sennin Goroshi (One Thousand Years of Death) around him, see how he reacts." he chortled before standing and moving towards the front door.

Hestia watched him walk away with a confused look on her face before he reached for the door and turned to her. "Wanna see something cool?" he said with a mischievous smile.

The Goddess smiled back at him and made her way to the door. "Of course."

The sun was setting outside of the sanctuary's cabin. Kurama led Hestia out to the main stump in front of the cabin and gestured for her to take a seat. The goddess did so as she watched Kurama actions with a curious gaze. Kurama walked out into the center of the clearing and closed his eyes, standing perfectly still for was seemed like minutes. Hestia just watched with a patient gaze as she waited for...whatever it was he was going to do. She waited until the sun was just setting past the trees.

And then it happened.

Kurama clasped his hands and an overwhelming power flooded the sanctuary, causing a golden aura to appear around the man. And all at once, as the sun past by the trees, the wild flowers, the grass, and the tree leaves all shown a brilliant crimson gold. Making the sanctuary itself seem as if it stood at the center of a grand hearth. And at its epicenter was a shining sun, filling the land with its warmth, nurturing the land itself with its gifted light.

And the goddess was speechless as the lights finally died down with the setting sun. She could only mutter a single word.

"Beautifull…"

Kurama looked at her awestruck expression with a warm smile as the last of the light finally died down, the sun finally set. But he wasn't done, there was one last thing to do. He raised his arms out from his sides, a soft blue aura escaping his fingertips, once again flooding the Sanctuary with light, but this was no grand flame, no warmth of the heavens. This was the light of the cool night, the calm dusk, and the fairytale forest. The plants that once shown a brilliant gold, now blinked with a soft blue, a crystal light, the light flickering in and out amongst the trees, the flowers all facing the heavens, shining their cool light.

And once again, the millennia old Goddess, was stunned by the beauteous light that the man cast for her, and her alone. Kurama walked over to the goddess, a soft smile on his face. He watched her as she walked to a nearby flower, caressing it gently as its light blinked in, and out, like the heartbeat of the forest itself.

He walked up next to her, and the two sat down in the meadow of the sanctuary. Kurama looked to the Goddess, and smiled even wider.

"Hestia…" he started. Hestia looked to his eyes and blinked in shock at the vibrance they now had. Through the years she had known him, his eyes seemed to be dull, and lost of passion. But now they shown with a brilliance of their own, like looking into the pools of a deep ocean, a bottomless marine that swept up all within its gaze. "Thank you...for everything." he said.

"I haven't had anyone come back before, and to be frank, I thought that you would have left for good after the first day. It has been... _far_ too long since I've had someone to connect to like this…" he said before taking her hands in his. "Thank you...for returning to this old man when no one else would. Thank you for showing me a companionship I have long forgotten, and for giving me a light in my dark…"

Hestia listened to the man before her with widened eyes. Her heart beat quickening, nearly skipping as he spoke to her. She had never felt this before. What was going on? It frightened her, but at the same time...excited her. She had never felt this...euphoria before, this primal thought that brought her even closer to the man before her. And she waited on baited for the man's next words.

"Hestia...I…!" he started to say, before his eyes widened, letting go of the goddess hands and bolting to his feet. Hestia was shocked by Kurama's sudden movement, nearly squeaking out in surprise as he stood and took three steps away from her. She was about to rise and stop him from whatever he was about to do. She wanted...no _needed_ to know exactly what it was he was about to say. What was he so close to confessing?

However, she was stopped when he pressed his index and middle finger to her forehead, and giving her a light push. "I am being called...it is finally time for this old fox to rejoin the world and stretch his legs a bit...I'll be back...Hestia…" He said before he disappeared in a golden flash.

Hestia just watched as he flashed away in shocked silence. She brought her hand up to her forehead and lightly touched where his hand hand been. A crimson blush taking over her cheeks. " _Just what am I feeling!?"_

. . . .

Annabeth watched in terror as Atlas raised his javelin to finish off the son of poseidon. She needed to do something. Percy was going to to _DIE_ if she didn't do something. But her mind couldn't process what to do in time. Atlas had his javelin at its height, and was ready to swing down on to the son of the sea.

She couldn't do anything...she was going to watch her, arguably, best friend die right in front of her, and she could do nothing. She rose to her feet, charging the titan, hoping to be able to stop him, with her own body if need be.

The voices in her head, guiding her on her path.

" _I never give up!"_

" _I won't let a single comrade die!"_

" _Give up….Trying….to make me GIVE UP!"_

She drew her three bladed dagger and held it high in the air. " _Please! Mom...Poseidon...ANYONE! PLEASE LET IT MAKE IT!"_ she prayed as she yelled with all her might, throwing the knife as hard as she could towards the titan...and blood poured onto Mt. Tamalpais.

Percy watched as Atlas lowered his weapon. Time seemed to slow as his life flashed before his eyes. All in all...it kinda sucked. He always had the worst of luck. Being stuck with and having to deal with Smelly Gabe for the majority of his life so far, getting kicked out of school nearly every year, constantly moving around, never actually getting to make any real friends. And now that he had some actual friends, he was going to to die young. He would never get to see what was to be in the future, he was never going to to get to grow up like he wanted.

He was going to die.

As the javelin neared, something caught his eye. It was for only the briefest of moments, but he saw what could have been Annabeth's weird three bladed knife fly right between him and the javelin's point. And that was all he saw before a blinding flash of golden light overtook his and Atlas' forms.

Percy felt something warm splash against his face just before the light died down, but before he opened his eyes, he heard a voice he had no recollection of.

"Oi, oi, oi...That hurts like hell, ya know." a deep voice said in a cold tone, prompting the son of the sea to open his eyes in shock.

Right in front of him was a tall, blond man, a white cloak with red flames licking the bottom hem fluttered before him. And the only thing that kept the boy from his immediate death, was the left hand of the man, the javelin that was meant for him, piercing clean through the flash of the man he did not know.

Atlas looked at the man with pure rage. He had enough of people getting in his way. All he needed to do was kill that speck Jackson and all would be alright. But here was someone _new_. Completely unexpected, stopping his javelin with his bare hand. "Out of my wa-!" the Titan began to roar in annoyance before something slammed into his stomach, making his entire body burst into pain.

"How do you like it? Huh?" the man said just before the golden sphere of energy he slammed into the titan's stomach exploded with a spiraling force that sent Atlas flying through the air and nearly off the face of the mountain. The only thing stopping him was the boot of the same man that sent him flying, slamming into his back with a satisfying crunch.

Atlas, the Titan of strength fell to the ground in pure pain, the spiral shaped wound over his chest and stomach, pouring golden ichor onto the ground as he coughed up just as much from having his back nearly shattered.

The blond man pulled the javelin out of his palm and looked to Percy with a confident smirk. "You okay there _gaki_?" he said as the wound in his hand steamed and healed quickly. The only thing Percy could do was nod with his mouth gaping in shock.

Annabeth looked at Kurama in utter shock...did...did she summon him? And then, she remembered his words.

" _When you are in your darkest hour, pray on this knife, and throw it as hard as you can, and then light shall appear to guide you through the dark."_

She did exactly that. She summoned the man that looked after her while they were on the run. The man whose life she had dreamed about all those years ago. The man who had given her her first, and best, weapon. And he was _powerful_.

Kurama looked over to the blond daughter of Athena and smiled broadly. "Annabeth! It is a pleasure to see you again! But I hoped it would have been under better circumstances…" he said before growling the last part, turning back to a quickly rising Atlas. The wounds over his chest slowly healing up after he repaired his back.

"You little shit!" Atlas roared in fury. "I will gut you before I give you the pleasure of dying!" he roared as he charged the blond, a new javelin flashing into his hand. "We'll have to catch up later Annabeth, I have a slight nuisance to deal with…" he said as he brought up his left hand, clutching the blade the girl had thrown.

Kurama let out a slow breath as a barely visible green aura coated the blade. As Atlas neared, he raised the blade and gave it a swing. The aura extending out towards the Titan.

Atlas, however, wasn't a millennia old warrior for nothing and sacrificed his javelin to redirect the extended blade enough so he could close the gap between the two. "DIE!" he roared as he launched a fist forward with all of his might.

Kurama reared back his bandaged arm, the appendage glowing brilliantly as he readied himself to send a punch flying. And when he did, the two fists collided, and for the absolute briefest of moments, the two were at a stalemate, until one finally gave out within the span of a second.

Atlas' hand shattered after a moment, his fingers splaying out in different directions as the blond followed through with his strike, bending the Titan's arm back, snapping the elbow and completely dislocating the shoulder. And as he finished his punch, he quickly spun and delivered a devastating kick to the Titan's still healing chest, once again ragdolling the Titan across the mountain top.

"You're weak…"

The Titan rolled to his feet as soon as he stopped sliding across the mountain and readied himself to charge back at the insufferable blond, only for him to meet the blonds fist in his face, sending him crashing into the ground.

"You're slow…"

Atlas coughed up his golden ichor as he slowly began to rise from the ground, only for the blonds boot to press down onto his head, shattering the ground beneath him.

"And most of all, this fight is completely boring…" Kurama complained. "And here I thought I would be able to stretch my legs for once after all these millennia...but now I am just completely disappointed…" he said with an audible sigh.

From her spot underneath the sky, Artemis watched in silent shock. The man she had once met several years ago had suddenly appeared right before Atlas could kill Poseidon's son, And then he proceeded to pummel the Titan with an impossible ease. Sure, she would have been able to defeat Atlas on her own, even in her weakened state, but she would have had to fight as hard as she could to do it. But….he just... _destroyed_ a _TITAN_! With seemingly NO EFFORT!

"Excuse me ma'am, you wouldn't mind if I took this for you right?" a familiar voice said from her side, causing the goddess to look to the source.

"...huh?" was her intelligent response from see a duplicate of the blond man currently knocking the ichor out of Atlas.

The clone of Kurama snickered at her confused expression and placed his hands upon the burden. "I'll take that as a yes." he said before lifting the sky from her shoulders. The Clone's face gained a strained look to it before a slight blue hue encompassed its hands. " _Doton: Keijūgan no Jutsu*…"_ the clone mentally called as the weight of the sky lessened in his grasp. The clone gave a sigh of relief as he easily hefted the sky onto his shoulders and let the shocked Goddess of the hunt escape. "Go, the boss can handle the Titan, but it seems your hunter is in grave need of your help." the clone said with a slight grunt while shifting the sky's weight. All Artemis could do was nod and make her way over to her Lieutenant.

Back with Kurama and Atlas, the Titan was again being shown precisely how intimate his face could be with the ground. Kurama sighed in annoyance as he lifted the battered titan up by the back of his shirt. "Alright, now this is just sad...you ready over there!?" he called over to his clone, earning a nod from it. "Alright then! Here...he...COMES!" he yelled as he physically threw the titan through the air towards the clone.

As Atlas approached the clone let out a small breath and prepared to time this up. "3...2...1...now! Kawarimi no Jutsu!*" he called as a plume of smoke enveloped himself and the flying titan. Soon after the smoke appeared, it vanished showing that the clone and the Titan of Strength had switched places, the clone now flying through the air, and Atlas once again holding the sky.

"NOOOOOOOO-...wait...is this lighter than before?" Atlas mused as he began to curse the blond man for traping him once again, only for the flying clone to gain an evil grin. "Not for long~" the clone cheered as he placed a hand on the sky. "Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu*." the clone said before dispelling in a plume of smoke.

Suddenly, Atlas fell to his knees, shouting in effort and cursing in pain.

Kurama looked at his handy work with a smirk while dusting off his shoulders. "Not bad if I say so myself...What do you think Anna-...Luke is that you!?" Kurama began to say before turning to see a gobsmacked Luke holding a pinned Thalia to the ground, a blade pressed up to her neck.

Kurama looked at the two, from the blade, to Luke, and back to Thalia, several times before a dark look appeared on his face. "Luke...just what have you done…." the blond man growled in fury, his blue eyes turning red with a slit pupil. Soon his entire visage just screamed bloodlust, a light growl escaping the blond man as he took slow steps towards the teen.

And only one thing could come to Luke's mind as visions of his own, bloody and gruesome death played over and over again in his head.

"...Fuck…"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Bulba Fett: MUAHAHAHAHA! AN EARLY CHAPTER FOR BRAKING 500 FAVORITES! Just don't expect this to be a normal thing though… But I honestly had a blast writing this chapter. Just like you guys, I was ready for a little action. AND BEFORE ANY OF YOU START! I WILL NOW EXPLAIN NARUTO'S OP'ness IN SIMPLE TERMS!**

 **He has literally trained for thousands of years, sealed all of the tailed beasts into his body, has fought tougher beings when he was freaking twelve, and honestly, Atlas was like, the weakest of the Titans in terms of combat strength and total threat level. Soooo yeah :D**

 **Anonymous Jonin: Well, technically, Atlas, in pure physical combat vastly outstrips the capabilities of the other Titans, even Kronos, especially in strength. That's why he was the one chosen to hold up the sky, mostly because no other Titan would have been able to hold up the sky for even a quarter of the time Atlas has without simply being crushed because of their exhaustion. But, the thing is, besides his physical attributes, Atlas has very little else going for him besides his very sharp mind, whereas the other Titans like Hyperion, Kronos, and Oceanus all have dominion over some element or something of the sort that gives them an edge in battle. So, while he technically is very low on the totem poll of overall threat level, he is far from being the weakest of the Titans in terms of combat strength, because there are also Titans who strayed away from fighting like Koios (titan of intellect) and Kreios (titan of constellations).**

 **Bulba Fett: You guys can probably tell who's the brains and who's the author now...right?**

 **Well, anyway…**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, we'll see ya next time!**

 ***Jutsu list***

 _Earth Release: Light Weighted Bolder_

 _Substitution_

 _Earth Release: Heavy Weight Bolder_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER!: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! You hear that Apollo! I don't own any books!**

 **Bulba Fett: Oh….wow...I JUST did a 500 favorite celebratory quick update on tuesday and we've already broke 600...I'm so proud :')...and….very sorry on the late update, I've been pretty sick and haven't been able to write without trying to pass out at my computer for the last few days...soooooo yeah...but enough about me and my several illnesses, on to what you came here for!**

 **TO THE STORY! :D**

. . . .

Chapter 7: The Maelstrom Returns

. . . .

 _Kurama looked at the two, from the blade, to Luke, and back to Thalia, several times before a dark look appeared on his face. "Luke...just what have you done…." the blond man growled in fury, his blue eyes turning red with a slit pupil. Soon his entire visage just screamed bloodlust, a light growl escaping the blond man as he took slow steps towards the teen._

 _And only one thing could come to Luke's mind as visions of his own, bloody and gruesome death played over and over again in his head._

" _...Fuck…"_

. . . .

Luke began to shake in fear as the blond man made his slow approach. Thinking quickly he pressed his dagger even closer to Thalia's neck. "Ah ah ah. One more step and I'll slit her throat." the blond follower of Kronos said, a small trickle of blood appearing under his blade.

Thalia glared up at Luke and winced slightly in pain. "When I get my hands on you Luke, I swear no punishment in all of Hades will come close to what you'll feel." she snarled up at her one time friend. Luke looked down at her and pressed the blade a little closer. "Shut up! I gave you the chance to join me Thalia, but now it's too late. So just lay there and be my little hostage for now." the blond snarled back before his eyes went back to the encroaching menace.

Kurama kept up his glare, but the rest of his body language became indifferent, loosening to a near relaxed state. "So...I see you still fell into darkness...the one thing I warned you of." he said with a little salt to his words, angered that his teachings went ignored. "What's it going to be Castellan? Give up and take your punishment like a man? Or slit Thalia's throat and face my wrath afterwards? I _highly_ recommend the first option. Trust me, the last guy I had to beat to a pulp in this situation both learned his lesson and lost an arm, and you seem pretty attached to yours." the blond man asked while an aura of oppression erupted from his body, making it difficult for all of the onlookers to breath.

Percy and Annabeth unconsciously took a few steps back, even though it wasn't directed at them, they could still feel the bloodlust rolling off of the immortal. The son of Poseidon looked to his friend and raised a slightly terrified eyebrow and pointed at the blond. "You're gonna have to explain this later Wise Girl." he said with a slight shake in his voice. All Annabeth could do was nod in response as the two looked back to the standoff between the traitor and immortal.

Luke tried to hide his fear by snorting at the blond man. "Come now Kurama? What happened to not letting hatred guide you? You seem to be acting on anger right now!" he mocked the immortals words, earning a darker scowl from the man. "Ah, but Luke, you see...I've raised some kids before, of course I wasn't the best father, but I did know how to punish them when they were being brats. Now, would you like to go over my knee? Or will a timeout do? 'Cuz I'm about to break out the belt, and I don't think you'd enoy that very much…"

While all of this was going on, Artemis was busy looking over her fallen Lieutenant. Zoe was currently laying on the ground, her head resting on her mistress's lap. "This...this is not good. The poison's already too far into her system…" Artemis began to panic. Zoe had lost consciousness after Kurama appeared, leaving her unable to fight off the effects of Landon's poison. She didn't have any other options, she needed to do something she would hate herself for.

"Kurama! Zoe needs help!" She called to the blond, making him halt in his advance and turn towards the goddess, seeing the downed hunter. Luke smirked at Kurama, knowing full well what he could do to escape. "Oh? So what's it going to be Kurama? Will you forsake the little hunter bitch to stop me? Or will you let me go to save a life? Come on, I'm waiting for an answer, I know little Zoe there can't wait much longer."

"Damn my heroic senses…" Kurama grumbled before rushing over to Zoe. "What's wrong with her?" he asked as his hands began to glow green, running a diagnostic. "She was poisoned by Landon." Artemis responded, earning a confused look from the man. "Who?-wait, not important. I need some room…" he said with a shake of his head. Artemis looked to her Lieutenant, and back to the man she asked to save her life. After a few seconds she reluctantly left Zoe's side and let the man do his work.

Luke smiled as he got off of Thalia and made a break for it. Artemis watched as Luke ran off, unable to interfere without Luke directly attacking her or her hunters. But before he got too far away, a hand made of some sort of golden aura snatched the boy by his ankle, causing him to fall to the ground. "What in Tartarus!?" he cried as he looked to the source of the hand, seeing it sprouting from Kurama's back. The man looked to the blond traitor with an amused smirk. "Please kid, you're a million years too young to trick me with this kinda shit. Now stay there while daddy thinks of a proper punishment for his bratty kid." he growled before turning his full attention to Zoe.

Kurama sighed out in frustration before cutting off the medical technique. "Alright...let's get this over with…" he mumbled to himself. He raised his bandaged hand up to the hunter's chest, right over her heart. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, channeling his power into his palm. At the center of his palm glowed a small golden sun like circle, and soon after, a pulse of power escaped from the immortal, transferring into the hunter. Black symbols scrolled over Zoe's body, escaping from the man's hand.

Kurama slowly began to lift his hand, revealing that the circle was placed on the girl's chest, and as he raised his hand, a green fluid rose with it out of the circle, following his hands movements. The blond immortal breathed out a sigh of relief as the last of the poison escaped Zoe's body, forming a sphere roughly the size of a baseball in Kurama's hand. The sphere quickly hardened and formed a marble like object before Kurama crushed it in his hand, turning it into dust.

And as Kurama released his grip on the now destroyed poison, Zoe surged to life with a sharp intake of breath, which continued as she regained consciousness. "ZOE!" Artemis called, embracing her oldest hunter. The Lieutenant's eyes widened in shock from the actions of her mistress, not entirely remembering what happened.

Before Zoe could ask what was going on, her savior turned back to the captive blond with a bloodthirsty smirk. He slammed his left fist into his right palm and began cracking knuckles. "Ah Alrighty then~. What should I do first?" he mused as he slowly made his way over to Luke. Said blond was nearly shaking in what appeared to be fear, and that just made Kurama's smirk wider. "What Luke? Scared of what I'm about to do? Well...here's a hint…" he began before stepping a little harder, cracking the ground beneath him. "It ain't gonna be pretty." he said with an absolutely savage look in his eyes.

But, Luke wasn't shaking in fear, if his smirk could explain for itself. "How wrong you are, you old piece of shit…" he growled out as his body began to shake, a light glow emanating from his skin. He began to shake even harder as the glow brightened, until his body began to tense up, nearly screaming in pain.

Kurama's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of something, something hovering over Luke. It was some sort of specter, a ghostly image that remained cast in shadows. A dark laugh escaped the specter as the light coming from Luke's skin exploded out, blinding all within range. "AH!" Kurama shouted in shock, getting caught up in the light. Once his vision returned, he could barely see Luke standing near the cliffside, Thalia held hostage in his arms again.

"Goodbye Kurama! Better luck next time!" he cackled as he fell over the edge with the daughter of Zeus. Thalia screamed as she went over the edge, fully believing she was about to die, only for a hand to lash out and grab her by the ankle, stopping her fall. She slowly got ahold of her shaking breath and looked up to see Percy holding onto her ankle, Annabeth and Kurama holding onto him by the waist, keeping him from going over the edge as well.

Percy grit his teeth as he felt Thalia's weight tug at his shoulder, trying to heave her back up. "D-Don't worry! I got you!" he gritted out as Kurama and Annabeth dragged the two back up onto the mountain top.

While the kids were getting their bearings after the explosion of light and the near death experience, Kurama sighed and looked over the edge of the mountain. "Damn...not a single sign of him…" he grumbled to himself, seeing that Luke was now nowhere to be seen. He couldn't even sense his presence anymore, and that was troubling. Nothing escaped his sensory abilities. He turned away from the cliff and moved back to where the Goddess of the hunt was. "So, anything else I could do to be assistance of?" he asked Artemis, earning a strange look from her.

"Unless you can somehow teleport us to Mount Olympus, then I believe your done here…" she said to the blond, her usual venom gone from her voice, replaced by a tiredness that seemed to convey just how much crap she was going to have to deal with soon, and the fact that she just held up the heavens for a few days. Though, she did quirk an eyebrow at him when an evil smirk played onto his face. "Actually young miss, I can do exactly that…" he said as he began to chuckle darkly.

Before Artemis could question him, Kurama turned on his heel and spread his arms. "Alright kiddies! All who need to make it to Olympus in the next 0.001 seconds, grab onto my arms!" he called with a grin.

Percy, Thalia and Annabeth shared a look before looking back at Kurama, shrugging, they stood up and latched onto his left arm. The son of Poseidon looked to Annabeth and repeated his earlier statement. "You. Explain. Full detail. Later. Got it?" he said with a deadpanned stare. All Annabeth could do again was nod, before looking to Artemis and Zoe. "Are you coming?" she asked the goddess and the hunter.

Artemis' eye began to twitch as she grabbed Kurama's arm. "I was kidding, you ass…" she grumbled, making Kurama laugh. "Well, whatever! Here we go!" he yelled before a flash of light encompassed the group, leaving the top of Mt. Tamalpais vacant save for the now silently cursing Atlas.

. . . .

Zeus, the king of gods, sighed once more as he watched the bane of Olympus do another flip in the sphere of water it was gifted, mooing happily as it swam around. He palmed his face for the umteenth time before glaring at his elder brother, Poseidon. "Again, _why_ is the Ophiotaurus in my presence and not destroyed yet?" he grumbled like the thunder he ruled over.

Poseidon looked up from his fishing magazine and shrugged at his king. "Well, I believe mister Underwood had a good reason, right?" the sea god said while shifting his gaze at the Satyr in the room. Said Satyr froze on the spot and began to shake in fright. "Uh...uh….um-Baahhh…" he stuttered out before bleating like a goat. Zeus just gave the Satyr a deadpanned stare before rolling his eyes. "Brilliant…He looks like he's going to keel over any second, and _he's_ one of the quest takers..."

"Now now Zeke, where are your manners?" a voice said from behind the kings throne, making him and the other Olympians jump in surprise.

Ares lept from his throne, a sword already in hand as Hermes looked up from his phone, wondering what all of the commotion was about. Zeus spun around, trying to find the mystery man. "Who dares sneak into this chamber without perm...per...pe-..." he began to shout until he blanched and lost all of his anger.

Kurama stood with the demigods and Artemis, giving the king a wave while smirking. "How ya been, sparky?" the blond immortal asked before clapping a hand onto the gods shoulder. Zeus rose a shaking hand, pointing at the blond. "Sen...sen-sen-sen….SENSEI!" he shouted before leaping back and landing on his hands and knees, bowing to the immortal. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he began to beg while repeatedly bowing to the blond.

And it was at this point the other gods were just staring in shock and confusion. The Goddess of the moon simply shook her head in exasperation before making her way over to her throne next to her twin brother Apollo. The blond god was watching his father repeatedly bow in a combination of amusement and shock. He barely registered his formerly kidnapped sister was standing next to him. "Oh...hey Arty….any idea what's going on with pops?" he asked, earning an exasperated shrug from his sister. He just nodded and went back to being shocked and amused.

This lasted until the usually quiet and docile Hestia bursted into laughter, reminding several of the gods she was still by the hearth in the grand room. "Oh geez! You were right!" she laughed out while she watched her youngest brother bow and plead before his former teacher. Kurama turned to the brown haired goddess and gave her the signature 'Nice Guy' pose, tooth shine and all. "Do I ever lie?" he asked with a wide grin before turning back to the still begging Zeus.

"Now Zach….what was it I heard about you sleeping around and cheating on your wife?" he asked with a false innocence that sent shivers down several of the god's backs. Zeus shrieked in horror as he bowed faster and faster, fearing his former teacher's wrath.

At this point Hermes was taking pictures on his phone while nudging Apollo's side. "Hey, how much do you think this'll be worth in blackmail?" he asked with a snicker in his voice.

Demeter was idly feeding the Ophiotaurus pieces of cereal as she watched the free show, wondering if the blond liked cereal.

Dionysius was sipping on his diet coke, silently watching his father fall from grace in probably the best way possible. "This'll teach him to take my wine from me…" he grumbled before looking back to his wine magazine. "Karma's a bitch...thanks Nemesis…"

Hephaestus was too busy sharpening a spear head to notice what was going on...and frankly even if he did notice, he wouldn't even care.

Aphrodite had a finger to her lips as she watched the display, wondering what she was feeling between Hestia and the new guy...just before an evil smirk played onto her pretty face. "Oh, I could have so much fun with this...plus his whisker marks are pretty cute…" she mused as she twirled a lock of hair between her fingers.

Hearing this, Ares snarled as he watched his father make a fool of himself. "Now I just want to kill this punk even more…" he grumbled, his sword constantly changing form, trying to find the perfect counter for the blond.

Poseidon was rolling on the ground laughing as he watched his-ahem-perfect little brother become a fool voluntarily. All the while, Hades was chuckling as he watched his brother beg and plead. "I don't even know this guy...And I already like him…" he chuckled out resting his head in his palm, leaning into his throne to further enjoy the show.

While all of the other gods were having their own reactions, Hera, the queen of the gods was probably the least noticeable. All the queen did was raise an eyebrow inquiringly, wondering why Zeus was apologising so much.

Kurama walked up to the bowing Zeus and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zuke…" he started to say, before Zeus decided to interrupt him. "Ah...it's Zeus Sens-" he started before a fist found its way to the top of his head, planting him flat on the ground. "LET ME FINISH!" Kurama scolded, leaving a large bump on the kings head. "H-HAI, SENSEI!" Zeus called back, huge faux tears running down his face.

Kurama cleared his throat before he began to speak again. He took a deep breath before slamming his fist into Zeus' face, sending the king flying across the room. "YOU FOOL!" he yelled at the flying god.

At this point, Percy just shot his hands into the air and turned away from the rest of the room. "Okay, this is just way too much crazy for me!" he exclaimed as he started to leave, just for Annabeth and Thalia to grab him by his shirt. "Wait, this is getting good…" they said in unison, never taking their eyes off of the two. The son of the sea's eye began to twitch as he look at his two companions. "That was just freaky…"

Over with the king and master, Kurama kneeled in front of the bowing Zeus and clasped a hand onto his shoulder. "Now...what did I teach you all those years ago?" the blond said to his godly protege. Zeus hesitantly looked up and began to tremble. "To n-not go back on my w-words and a-always be faithful to th-those I love?" he squeaked out, trying to keep his voice under control. Kurama nodded along with the words of the god before closing his eyes in a deadly smirk. "And what did you do?"

All Zeus could do was gulp in fear. And then everything went black for the king of the gods.

Kurama sighed as he stood up, shaking his fist out after punching out a god. After he finished working out the kinks in his hand, he turned back around to the rest of the room and took a deep breath. "Hello!" he called with a grand smile. "Now, you all may be wondering who, what, why, where, and how at the moment, so let me explain." he started before looking to each of the gods, a large smirk playing across his face. "I…"

A long pause left the gods in suspense...until Artemis got fed up with it and blurted out for him. "His name's Kurama. He's an immortal that's around the age of the Primordials." she yelled, a sinister smirk formed on her face when she saw the blond man deflate in defeat.

"You're no fun...you know that?"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Bulba Fett: Again, I'd like to apologize for not updating on Saturday. I was VERY sick and have been trying to get over it for the last few days. Also, I had a little trouble with the chapter since I was sick and kinda not thinking straight and rewrote parts of this like five times before deciding to actually keep it. Soooo…yeah...sorry 'bout that!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER!: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! You hear that Apollo! I don't own any books!**

 **Bulba Fett: AWWWWW YEEEEAAAAHHHH 1000 follows baby! 1K XD !**

. . . .

Chapter 8: Coward

. . . .

 _A long pause left the gods in suspense...until Artemis got fed up with it and blurted out for him. "His name's Kurama. He's an immortal that's around the age of the Primordials." she yelled, a sinister smirk formed on her face when she saw the blond man deflate in defeat._

" _You're no fun...you know that?"_

. . . .

"Don't care, this isn't a time for fun anyway." The goddess of the moon responded with a nonchalant shrug.

Kurama's brow began to twitch in annoyance. "But the time for fun is ALWAYS!" he whined while flailing his arms in the air for emphasis. In the background Apollo and Hermes whooped in agreement, but were culled into silence by a stern look from Hera. Said queen of the gods finally decided to make her presence to the Immortal known by standing from her throne and approaching the blond man.

"Now, Kurama, was it? I would like to ask you why my husband, and our king, seems so terrified of you at the moment, and how you came to enter our council room while it was sealed?" Hera asked, a slight bit of ice gracing her tone, showing she wasn't in the kidding mood.

Kurama however, just smirked and looked back to his old student.

"Well, ma'am, if you must know. Little zappy over there broke his oaths, not just to you, but to me as well. I and here I thought I raised him better. Shame really. But, like all children, a little...punishment will probably set him straight again…" the blond haired immortal said before he began to chuckle darkly, taking slow steps towards the terrified king. "But," he said while stopping in mid stride. "That must wait for later…" Kurama said before taking a deep breath, and turning back to the still stunned demigods, or more specifically, Thalia and Annabeth. "I must go…" he said in a low voice. He walked over to where Annabeth stood, a curious expression worked onto her face. "What?" she asked as he walked to stand in front of her "You only just left your home, aren't you supposed to...like, end this all after I summoned you?"

"Sorry little one, but I cannot stay for very long after being summoned, it would cause more trouble than good if I stayed at this time...I also believe you dropped these…" he said to the girl as he held out his hand.

Annabeth looked to the man's hand and saw the same dagger he had given her all those years ago. The same dagger she had used ever since to defend herself from the hordes of monsters that haunted her every move, along with her cap of invisibility. As she took the blade from the his hand, she felt a familiar palm place itself onto the top of her head. Looking up she saw that same warm smile he wore the day she had to leave with Thalia...and Luke.

"Remember little one, one throw, one prayer, and one moment, and I'll be there. And I hope you have finally learned from your dreams...goodby-...see you later, Annabeth." he said before turning to Thalia. "You two have grown quite a bit since I last saw you...keep with them Thalia, they'll need you more than ever, so be prepared to take charge, and let your thunder roar." he said before turning to the last of the demigods.

"Young man...I don't really know what to say to you...but...uh...be good? I guess? Whatever." he said with a nonchalant shrug before turning away from the son of poseidon, leaving the teen with a deadpanned expression and a roll of the boy's eyes.

Annabeth leaped forward and wrapped the immortal in a hug before looking up at the taller man. "Don't go…" she pleaded as she held onto him tighter. Kurama sighed before placing a hand on her head, a soft smile on his face. "Remember...only one throw Annabeth. I'm not that far away...see ya." he said before his form was covered in a flash of gold, leaving the blond haired girl standing alone, a sad look still on her face.

"I know...but you're still lonely there…"

. . . .

Kurama reappeared in his cabin with a tired sigh. "Man~ I haven't stretched my legs in sooo long! I feel so out of shape!" he whined as he slumped into his couch, brushing his bandaged hand through his hair with a tired sigh. "So, now that all of the theatrics are out of the way, it is good to see you again...Zeus…" he said as he turned his head over the back of the couch to see the king of the gods standing behind him, a tired smile on the god's face as he walked around and sat next to his master.

"Yes, it is very good to see you again, Gyuuki-sensei...or should I call you Kurama-sensei now?" he said with a teasing smile as he nudged the immortal in the side with his elbow. The blond chuckled as he shook his head lightly. "...So how has Rehea been?" he asked the god, earning a smug grin from the man.

"Oh? Is someone actually going to fall my mother's charms after not seeing her for five thousand years?" he asked in a teasing voice, earning a deadpanned expression from the blond.

"As if," he responded. "You know she tried to rape me, right? I don't need that kind of crazy in my life right now." he said as he got up from the couch. "You want something to drink?" he asked his old student as he made his way over to the kitchen fridge.

Zeus snorted as he stood up and made his way over to the fridge as well. "As long as it isn't any of that old ass Sake, I'm up for one, Order knows I need one right now." he said before grumbling as he loosened up his shoulders, after waiting on Artemis in the council room, they were getting stiff from sitting in his throne for so long. And, for some reason, just being back in the sanctuary gave him the relaxed feeling he had missed for so long.

Kurama sighed as he heard his student's grumble. "The situations that bad? Or are you just being a pussy about things like always and blowing them out of proportion?" he asked before handing the king a beer while laughing at his annoyed expression.

"Okay, one: yes it is that bad, and two: I am the god of THEATER! I'm suppose to make things dramatic!" he argued as he popped the top off with the flick of his thumb and took a drink from the bottle.

Kurama chuckled and did the same before sighing. "So...what's going on?" he asked as they made their way back into the hearth room. Zeus shook his head with a sigh as they both sank back into the couch. "It just so happens to be my bastard of a father again...no matter how much I protest, I see that he is indeed rising back again...I just don't want it to be true…" he explained before mumbling the last part to himself, a sad look crossing his face as he took another large drink.

Kurama nodded as he thought to himself on the situation. "Hm...troublesome. This isn't some one off battle like the last time where you snuck in and hit him while he was down...no. This time he is gunning for you and making you play his own game, right?" he asked, trying to summarize the reason for Zeus' struggles. The king nodded as he finished off his bottle with another long drink. "Got it in one...but he's also using our own children against us to do so...guess it's a bit of payback for him since we also used several of the titan's kids to fight against him as well…" he said before running a hand over his face with an exasperated grunt. "I fear he has us out played this time…"

Kurama snorted at his student and took his bottle to toss in a waste bin. "Well, don't forget you've got an ace up your sleeve this time, zapster. Annabeth will use my kunai again, and the next time she does, I will end things once and for all with that brat you call a father." he declared with a winning smirk, earning a smile from his student.

Zeus stood and bowed to his sensei, lowering till he was almost at a ninety-degree angle. "Arigato, Sensei! I can not express how grateful I am that you will assist us against father!" he exclaimed loudly to his master.

Kurama reached up and placed a hand on Zeus' head, ruffling the god's hair like he had done millennia ago. "Don't worry Zeus, I may have let you fight on your own first time, but now that he is coming back after not learning his lesson the first time, he will face his elders learn from his mistakes."

. . . .

Zeus left later that day after a few more beers and a bit of banter between the two of them. Kurama sighed tiredly as he watched the god flash out of the sanctuary and walked back into his kitchen. He was reaching into his fridge for another beer when a voice cut him off.

"Don't you think you're drinking a little much? I know you can't get drunk and all, but after thirty beers I thought you'd be done." Hestia said as she walked up behind him, her hands behind her back as she cocked her head to the side, giving him an expectant look.

Kurama froze for a moment before closing the fridge without taking anything from it. "I...I guess you're right about that. Kinda got lost in old memories I guess. Been awhile since I last saw old zappy, ya know." he said with a shrug, keeping his gaze from meeting the goddesses. "Do...you want anything to drink?" he asked after a slight pause.

The goddess of the hearth thought for a moment while placing a finger on her chin. "No, I think I'm alright." she said before looking right at him with a raised eyebrow. "But you seem to be a little...off? What's wrong?" she asked, moving a little closer to him. She was standing just inside of his comfort zone, and inching a little closer as she waited for an answer.

But before she could get to close, Kurama quickly shook his head and moved around her and into the living room. "Nope, I'm good here…" he said quickly as he moved out of the kitchen. A little too quickly, causing Hestia's eyes to narrow slightly. She turned to look at him a tilted her head slightly. "Really? 'Cause you seem a little...jumpy?"

Again Kurama shook head a little too quickly as he made his way towards his door. "Naw, just still have a little adrenaline going through me after fighting that stone guy. Just gotta meditate for a bit and I'll be fine." he said as he walked out of the cabin and towards the grand tree stump in the clearing.

Hestia followed after the blond, a interested look on her face. "Really? Alright then….Oh! Before I forget, what was it you were going to say before you left to fight Atlas? You never got to finish." she asked as she followed behind him. She nearly bumped into him when he stopped abruptly. She staggered back a bit before looking at him in concern.

Kurama froze when he heard her ask.

" _Tell her…."_

He took a shuddering breath as he tried to calm himself. He slowly turned towards the goddess and took a long breath. "Hestia I…"

" _Just say it…"_

He paused, shifting his gaze from her slightly blushing face to the ground. "I…"

" _I…"_

"Can't thank you enough for spending so much time with this old man for these past few years...so...thanks."

" _Love you…but...I just can't go through that hell again…"_

. . . .

Hestia watched Kurama as he slowly turned to face her, he took a long breath, and Hestia felt that strange feeling come over her again. It felt...warm, but also like she was anxious about something. She was both happy, and terrified at the same time, and for being a several millennia year old goddess who had never felt something even close to this before, was...strange to say the least.

"Hestia I…" Kurama began to say, before a conflicted look came across his face. A light dusting of pink came across the goddesses face as she listened to him speak.

" _Yes?..."_

She saw Kurama swallow nervously before trying to continue. "I…" he said to her, making her lean a little forward slightly, intent on understanding what he was trying to say, and just what it had to do with this feeling in her chest.

" _What is it?..."_

And with his next words, the feeling in her chest fell, died in a sudden stop that she couldn't comprehend what had happened.

"Can't thank you enough for spending so much time spending with this old man...so...thanks."

She leaned back slightly, taken aback, not able to respond as quickly as she would have liked. "O-Oh. W-well, you're welcome Kurama. It was my pleasure...But...I uh...I need to go. I think my brother wanted to have another meeting after he was done here...so I...I need to go." she said before finishing quickly and flashing away in a brilliant golden light.

Kurama blinked a few times before backing up to the nearest tree, resting his back against it and slowly sliding down to the ground.

He ran his hands through his hair and looked up into the sky and shook his head.

"I such a coward...first I abandon my duties out of fear….I miss out on raising my own children...and I'm too scared to try again...I such a _fucking_ coward….what should I do….Kurama? What should I do…" he questioned himself, his eyes dulling as he watched the setting sun. "That's right….I'm alone….again….and I'm too pathetic to try and not be…"

"Such...a _goddamn coward_ …"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Bulba Fett: Alright, I know it's been awhile since I updated last and that this chapter is short, but I've actually have had A LOT going on. Final's, I was sick, I've got family over, and I'm graduating on tuesday. So, not a lot of time to be on my own and write. I actually had to go to a friends house to escape for a while to write this, so...yeah.**

 **In other news, you all who read my other stories might have noticed I haven't even bothered to update them in like a month. (My B I'm sorry)**

 **Well, don't worry, because they WILL be coming back. If you go look at their descriptions, you will see why they aren't being updated. I AM GOING TO REWRITE THEM! After I finish this story of course!**

 **I just didn't like where "The Caged Bird" was going and I wrote myself into a corner.**

 **And I feel I left SO MUCH POTENTIAL go to waste with "The Oracle" by making the chapters really short and making it so fast paced. So, I'm going to rewrite it and make it go deeper into its own story with Cole and his personal interactions with the world and characters.**

 **So, that's what I'm going to do after this story, which will be around 20-25 chapters long.**

 **So, anyway!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER!: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! You hear that Apollo! I don't own any books!**

 **Bulba Fett: Waz up! I'm going to do something special for this chapter. I'm going to answer some of the reviews!(For once….)**

 **KakeruPB:** **Keep reading and you'll see what happens :P**

 **Everyone who has asked about our least favorite Uchiha : ****YES! HE WILL BE IN THE STORY. That is all I'm going to say about it, but yeah, he's gonna show up...soon….**

 **Catze86 : ****Well, yeah. Naru-I mean 'Kurama' RAISED Zeus for the first twenty years of his life, AND he helped train him on how he used his powers. So, you're not wrong, I'm just making it clear :D**

 **Guest Guy who didn't make a name : ****Don't worry, Sasuke ain't evil. He's just...you'll see.**

 **And Everyone who has commented on my grammar : ****Blame Anonymous Jonin, he's supposed to be catching all that shnaz. :P**

 **TO THE STORY! :D**

. . . .

Chapter 9: Wake Up

. . . .

" _I'm such a coward...first I abandon my duties out of fear….I miss out on raising my own children...and I'm too scared to try again...I'm such a fucking coward….what should I do….Kurama? What should I do…" he questioned himself, his eyes dulling as he watched the setting sun. "That's right….I'm alone….again….and I'm too pathetic to try and not be…"_

" _Such...a goddamn coward…"_

. . . .

A bright flash of light filled the empty council room of Mount Olympus. Once the light died down, Hestia could be seen, her eyes wide and starting to become red. Tears were trailing down her face as she held a bewildered expression. "What in the world is going on?" she wondered aloud as she tried to wipe away the tears in her eyes. She slowly made her way to the main hearth and sat in her usual spot, her tears not stopping even after wiping them.

"I'm crying...and I don't even know why? What in world is wrong with me!?" she asked herself as she began to furiously wipe away her tears. As she worked on her tears, she failed to notice the subtle sounds of footsteps approaching her hearth.

"My, oh my...I never thought I'd see ol' Tia all heart broken. I didn't even think it was even possible?" Aphrodite said as she sauntered over to where Hestia was sitting. Hestia moved her hands away from her eyes and gave Aphrodite a confused look.

"What? I...I can't be heart broken? I haven't fallen in love with anyone to be able to…" she said in confusion, making Aphrodite snort in response.

"Oh please, I could literally smell the love wafting off of you earlier. I was going to say something right then and there, but then that blond hunk showed up...and wouldn't you guess that those little feelings I was getting from you increased! You, miss 'I'm never going to fall in love, I'll be one of the three virgin goddesses', have officially fallen in love, AND have gotten to experience heartbreak! I'm so happy for you, Tia!" the goddess of love began to giggle as she sat down next to Hestia with a smile on her face.

"How do I make it stop?" the elder goddess asked as she wiped a few new tears away. Aphrodite raised a delicate eyebrow while she looked at her. "Stop what Tia?" she asked in a inquisitive tone, an almost invisible smirk playing on her face.

"The pain...how do I make my chest stop hurting, how do I stop crying." Hestia begged as she reached over to take Aphrodite's hands. The goddess of love had to hold back a chuckle as she was seeing that Hestia was playing right into where she wanted. She tilted her head to the side in a mock thinking pose as she thought over Hestia's request. "Well...It's not a very nice...but I think the best thing to do is stay away from him for a while. I mean, he seems to not like you in the same way, so...why make things awkward by hanging around…" Aphrodite started to say before Hestia gripped her hands tighter and shook her head furiously.

"NO! I can't do that to him! He's been alone for so long already! Please, there has to be another way!" Hestia pleaded, not wanting to let Kurama be alone again right after having someone around for so long.

Aphrodite nodded and placed a finger on her chin and hummed in thought. "Weeelll….I could go there and talk to him myself. Maybe work this all out for you…" she mused as Hestia's eyes lit up. "Really!? You'd do that for me!?" she asked her fellow goddess in surprise.

The goddess of love nodded with a large smile. "Of course Tia, I am your friend after all." she said before standing up from her place at the hearth. She turned away with her back towards the goddess of the hearth, a wicked grin appearing on her face. "I'll be right back, and all this will be sorted out!" she said before she disappeared in a bright pink light.

. . . .

Kurama stood before his memorial stone, his eyes downcast and hollow. His breathing was slow, almost to the point that he wasn't breathing at all. His sight unwavering from the single name he had been staring at.

" _Hinata...what do I do?..."_ his thoughts were scattered, erratic from his self made depression.

" _I...I know you'd want me to move on...but...I...I just don't think I deserve to…I left you when you needed me most...I left you to raise our children alone….I never gave you the life or the love you wholly deserved...you were always there for me...you stood by your words, like I once said I would...but then I betrayed that trust...that love and faith you had in me...I betrayed you….left you alone like swore I would never do...does someone lower than trash deserve a second chance?..."_

His thoughts were cut off as he felt a presence appear behind a shaky breath, he turned towards the new arrival. "Well, what brings you to m-" he began to say in a false chipper mood before he stopped himself.

Aphrodite stood before him in all of her glory. " _Hehe...he's so struck by my beauty he can't even talk, aww, that's so cute!"_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and smiled at him, completely missing the darkening features of the blond. "Well, hello there handsome, could you be a dear and get me something to drink?" she asked the blond, laying her charmspeak on as thick as she could without turning his brain into mush with her power.

After a moment of silence she opened her eyes to see what he was doing. "Well-" she began before a hand slammed into her throat, bringing her across the sanctuary and into the side of the cabin.

The goddess of love choked as she clawed at the hand that held her a clear foot from the ground. She looked into the face of her attacker and paled instantly.

. . . .

Kurama looked at his new guest in utter shock.

There stood a woman...a woman that looked almost exactly like his long ago deceased wife. From her dark indigo hair, to her large lilac eyes. The only difference he could see was that she had a slightly darker skin tone, and her face was more angular and less rounded.

The appearance shocked him.

The appearance surprised him.

But most of all.

The appearance infuriated him.

"Well, hello there handsome, could you be a dear and get me something to drink?" the... _thing_...asked him in such a condescendingly sweet tone that it made Kurama want to gag. After hearing his wife's voice perverted and tainted into the tone that whoever this woman was using made him see red.

Kurama's eyes turned red and became slit like a feral cats. He was no longer in a mourning and self depressed mood.

No.

The Jinchuuriki of all nine of once great tailed beast was awoken.

And he was enraged.

Before the witch could utter another word, he rushed forwards and pinned her to the side of his cabin by her throat. He snarled at her, letting her see his eyes clearly. His killing intent and chakra washing over the sanctuary in such a heavy miasma that it caused the sky and surroundings to turn red.

" **Don't you dare speak in that voice you witch!"** he snarled in utter contempt. " **You dare walk into my sanctuary and take her form, pervert her beauty with your twisted illusions, force her voice to sound as if she were no better than a pampered whore!? You will leave here** _ **Goddess**_ **! And you will tell the rest of your ilk that they are no longer welcome within my sanctuary! Only Zeus may return here, and if I** _ **EVER**_ **see your vile form in my presence again, I will eviscerate you over and over again before you can fade from this world. You. Will. Never. Return. Or you will die, puny goddess. Now...leave…"** Kurama roared in his rage, before forcefully ejecting the goddess from his sanctuary.

His breathing was sporadic as he tried to reign in his anger. After a few minutes, he finally calmed his breathing down enough, letting his anger pass before he remembered what he had just done.

With a deep sigh he looked back to his memorial stone.

"I am worth nothing...lower than trash…"

. . . .

Percy's eyes twitched as he started to wake up. The first thing he noticed was the searing pain running through his body. The last thing he remembered was being caught in the middle of an erupting volcano, and now he was...wherever here was.

He tried to move but winced harshly from a sudden jolt of pain. It felt like every inch of his skin was burnt and was being poked by something sharp….however that sharp feeling was mostly in his leg...weird.

He slowly began to open his eyes with a groan. Turning his head slightly to the side he started to take in his surroundings. " _Okay….how did I get in a cave?..."_ he thought to himself as his vision began to clear up. And low and behold, he was in a cave. Though, it wasn't as dark or dank as he thought one would be.

In fact, there was a lit lantern on the other side, along with what seemed to be a rolled out bed. His observation was cut short when he felt another sharp sting in his leg.

Flinching slightly, he looked to his leg and noticed the glint of steel in the flickering lantern light. The tip of the blade was poking him in the leg lightly, shaking slightly. He let his view flow up the single edged blade up to the wielder, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Red. A shadow was cast over the wielder of the sword, a single red eye peering down on him. This eye however, had a strange pattern to it, a little like a cross between a star and an atom. As he looked at the eye, it blinked a few times before whoever it was spoke up.

"O-Oh! Awake! Awake is g-good. But...you're hurt...I fix, I fix…" the person said, a deep, but timid voice said to him. The man put his sword down next to Percy and kneeled a little closer.

Now in the light, Percy could see the man's face.

He seemed to be a man in his early twenties. Long black hair covered his left eye from view, but his left eye was plagued by heavy bags, indicating the man hadn't slept in a very long time. He had fair and pale skin, but seemed to be a little too thin to be healthy. He wore a black cloak and a dark purple shirt that seemed way overdue for a wash. And what seemed to be a single sleeve rolled up to about the base of the elbow, indicating that he had lost his left arm some time ago.

Before Percy could ask what was going on, a green glow formed around the man's single hand and slowly washed over Percy's body. "W-Woah...what the…" Percy breathed out as he instantly felt the pain subside from his body, leaving only a warm feeling of content behind.

"Heal, I heal you up…" the man muttered in his sporadic way of speech. After a few minutes the man stopped whatever healing magic he was using and sighed. "Heal, a lot. But not enough. Still hurt, but get better after while." he sputtered out before jumping to his feet and walking aimlessly away.

Percy slowly got to his feet, amazed that he only felt a dull throb in his back as he moved. "H-Hey! Wait!" he called after the man, only to be ignored as the man continued on his way through the cave. After Percy lost sight of the man, he moved over to where the lantern was and took it into his hands. "Okay...not good…" he said as he made his way after the man, pulling out Riptide for good measure.

"Hello!?" he called after a few minutes of walking through the cave. "Hey!? Dude!? You there!?" he continued to call before he was forced to stop. "WOAH!" he exclaimed as he stopped before a great drop. He looked up and saw only darkness ahead of him, the light of his lantern unable to light up the cavern he was in.

After looking around he noticed a staircase leading down the sheer drop into the chasm ahead. "Now...I know this a terrible idea...but hey...what could go wrong…" he said to himself as he made his way down the chasm.

. . . .

"By the Gods! How long of a drop is this!?" he said as he continued to descend the stairs. It had been nearly an hour since he started going down, and he had yet to reach the bottom. It wasn't until he started to whine did he notice he was on the last stair. "...oh…" he said to himself before he stepped off of the stairs and onto solid ground.

"Great...it's still as dark as Hades down here…" he grumbled to himself as he looked around the walls near the stairs. "Huh? What's that?" he said as he noticed a small piece of paper stuck to a pedestal near the stairs.

Now, one could never say Percy wasn't a...curious person. Hell, sometimes his curiosity got him into some of his worst situations...that and his absolute crap luck.

But this...wasn't one of those times.

As soon as his hand made contact with the paper, a pulse of power escaped from the pedestal, causing a reaction that made random blue glowing lights form in the air, giving light to the massive cave.

"Woah…" was the only word Percy could say as he dropped the lantern in his hand from shock.

Before him stood a massive gate, its doors open and waiting. And on top of it were letters he couldn't recognize at all.

He was lost at what he was looking at, until a voice called out from behind him.

"Welcome, to the ruins of Konohagakure no Sato...The Village Hidden in the Leaves…"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Bulba Fett: AWWW YEAH! Another chapter done!**

 **So here's the rundown, yes, there was a timeskip. And Yes, we are stepping away from Kurama now and saying hello to a familiar face (*cough* Sasuke *cough*)**

 **Yes, we are in the forth book now.**

 **Yes, I made Aphrodite a bit of a bitch, but she was one in the books as well.**

 **And Yes, I just graduated High School. Sooo….yeah :D**

 ***A little warning for the next few weeks.***

 **I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF MOVING! I have to be out of my house by the sixth and will be living in temporary quarters till the twelfth. I will then be taking three days to move down to Florida, where I will be living in a hotel until the twentieth before I begin to move into a new house. SO! DON'T FREAK OUT IF A CHAPTER OR TWO ARE LATE, IT JUST MEANS I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND STUFF!**

 **You guys have been absolutely great! And I can't wait to continue working on this story. I find writing to be an AMAZING way to relieve stress and get over anxiety, so, this is sort of like a calming drug to me, and I LOVE IT! AND I LOVE YOU GUYS! XD**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER!: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! You hear that Apollo! I don't own any books!**

 **Bulba Fett: Welp, it's official. I no longer live in the house I have lived in for the past 14 years :(**

 **But now I'm in Florida so that's cewl! :D**

 **But it's about time I start the Chapter...so….yeah**

 **BUT! Before I do that I'm going to answer some more REVIEWS!**

 **BijuuDamaBomber** **: PLEASE DON'T CUT ANYTHING OFF DUDE! THAT AIN'T HEALTHY!**

 **MrNeedsToRemoveAllFavs** **: Okay, I get what you're saying, I must not have been overly clear on why Aphrodite looked like Hinata. She didn't go there thinking 'Oh, I'm going to look like his dead lover!', no, she just used her passive ability to look like his ideal woman x10. (Based on Percy Jackson explanation.) So, she showed up looking like Hinata, with a little bit of Hestia mixed in. The darker skin tone and more angular features are all Hestia, while the hair and eyes are Hinata's. And Yeah, Aphrodite is a bitch.**

 **Dragoncyber22** **: Ten-four good buddy :P**

 **And Everyone who has speculated this so far** **: READ AND FIND OUT YA IMPATIENT LITTLE CHILDREN! Geez, expecting me to just tell you if Hestia is a reincarnation of Hinata or not...that would potentially ruin a surprise for down the road, and frankly, I don't like the idea of reincarnating someone like that...but that doesn't mean she isn't...or is she? YOU WILL NEVER KNOW UNTIL I TELL YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :P**

 ***Coughs***

 **Anyway...**

 **TO THE STORY! :D**

. . . .

Chapter 10: Blast From The Past

. . . .

" _Woah…" was the only word Percy could say as he dropped the lantern in his hand from shock._

 _Before him stood a massive gate, its doors open and waiting. And on top of it were letters he couldn't recognize at all._

 _He was lost at what he was looking at, until a voice called out from behind him._

" _Welcome, to the ruins of Konohagakure no Sato...The Village Hidden in the Leaves…"_

. . . .

"WOAH! HOLY SON OF A…!" Percy shouted as he swung around to where the voice came from, to see the strange man who healed him flinch away from his shouting.

"No yelling no yelling! Echo makes a bad!" the man said as he held his ears in pain. As he finished warning Percy about the echo, the cave rumbled and shook for a moment before stopping.

"What just happened…" Percy mumbled as he steadied his staggered feet. The man in front of him took his hands from his ears and started to dart his head around as if he was watching for something.

"No yell. Sanctuary weak…" the man muttered as he nursed his aching ears. "Keep quiet, no yell. Follow me please…" he continued to say after his ears stopped ringing, waving his hand out for Percy to follow.

The Son of Poseidon looked at the man for a minute, a questioning look in his eyes. Who was this guy? After a moment, the man stopped walking and looked back at Percy's unmoving form. "Well? Come on, I give a tour." he said to him while continuing to wave for him to follow.

Percy sighed as he shook his head. As he began to follow the man he could only think of one thing. " _This guy's freakin nuts…"_

. . . .

"So...what exactly is this place?" Percy asked after nearly an hour of aimless wandering through the ruined city. He had to admit, the place was both beautiful and creepy at the same time. Between the soft blue lights, and some of the high up viewpoints, he could see that cave wasn't just enormous, but the city itself was beautiful. He knew one thing for sure, if Annabeth ever came here she would have a field day just looking at the architecture of some of the buildings. But with all that said, the place was still horrifyingly quiet. Between the darkness and the absolute quiet, the place was no better than a ghost town, reminding the boy of his time in the underworld. " _Hopefully there aren't any three headed dogs down here…"_

The man stopped abruptly, nearly causing Percy to run into his back as he contemplated his question. Cocking his head to the side the man thought as he hummed aloud.

"Konoha is...Konoha. It is home. Great city...ancient city. Strongest Ninja Village." he tried to explain as best he could, but all he did was confuse the poor boy even more.

Percy held up his hands and shook his head. "Woah woah woah...did you say ninja village? Like, Japanese guys that wear pajamas and run around at night?" He asked in utter confusion. "And what do you mean by, 'great city, ancient city?'"

His guide through this ghost town simply ran his single hand through his hair and grumbled to himself about idiots and...Dobe's? Whatever that meant. "Old city, before current Era. Made before land was split up….uh….Pangea? It around on Pangea."

Percy narrowed his eyes at the man. "...what's Pangea?"

The dark haired man groaned in annoyance as he started to walk away.

"Dumb...dumb Dobe's...everyone of 'em…."

. . . .

"You know...part of a tour is talking right? You have anything cool to say about any of these buildings?" Percy asked after another silent hour of walking. Honestly, if this guy was trying to show him around, he could at least tell him what he was looking at.

His guide cut his eyes, or at least Percy guested eyes, he had caught glimpses of some purple glow coming from where his hair covered his left eye, so he guessed he had two eyes.

With a sigh the man who was leading Percy around turned and pointed ahead of him. The building he was pointing at was a three story building that was fenced in with what looked like a petrified tree with a swing barely hanging by rotting rope. "Academy...learn to kill and defend country when child…" the dark haired man said in his broken style of speech.

Percy turned to him with raised eyebrows. "You mean like child soldiers? That just ain't right man…" he said in response with a slight shake of his head. Of course, when he thought about it, all of the half-bloods were child soldiers, trained from a young age to fight monsters and go on quests for the gods. But that was for a different reason than serving your country. They were learning to fight so that they could survive in the world, not just be random bodies on the battlefield.

The man just shrugged and walked on. "Different time...needed souldiers, everyone died young." he reasoned as he continued down the main street of the ruined city.

After a while Percy was lead to a large tower like structure, on it was a symbol that Percy could understand, much like most of the writing that strewn around the city. "What's that?" he asked as he pointed towards the tower, earning a glance from his guide.

"Hokage Tower." he said in a quiet tone, almost trying to avoid the tower as much as possible. This however, the son of Poseidon did not pick up on.

"Hokage? What's that?" he asked in a genuinely curious tone. The word just sounded...strange to him, like there was some sort of deep meaning to it.

He watched the man in front of him as his shoulders tensed, but after a moment, he loosened his shoulders...only to blur into motion. The dark haired man quickly spun on the spot towards the tower and held a hand up to his mount.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Flame Jutsu!" he exclaimed before several jets of flame erupted from the man's mouth, up towards the tower. Percy hit the ground with a startled shout, avoiding the flames on instinct. As the fireballs flew over him, he followed their paths and his jaw dropped in shock.

The jets of bright flame flew over the tower and into the air, up towards the wall of the cave they were in, and along the wall was something he was sure Annabeth would spaz over for a long time if she ever got to see it.

There were ten faces along the wall, large carvings of stone that showed the likeness of people of some grand importance.

"Hokage's…" the man said, breaking Percy from his shocked state. The son of Poseidon looked towards the man with a gobsmacked expression.

"Huh?" was his intelligent response, causing the man to sigh and hold the bridge of his nose. He pointed towards the monument and looked at Percy in the eyes.

"Hokage's, leaders of village and most powerful shinobi…" he said as his voice began to trail off. Percy noticed that his eye was turned away from him and back up to the mountain. Percy followed his gaze up towards the mountain and noticed a single face that he was staring at.

It was a carving of a female. It was the eighth one to be made and it sort of look like the man he was being guided by. Looking back to the man, Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Ancestor or something?" he asked the man, earning a half hearted glare from him.

"Daughter." he responded, earning a shocked look from Percy.

"But you don't look all that much older than me! At least not old enough to have a kid!" he stated in shock. The man in front of him just shook his head and started to walk away.

"Immortal…" he said over his shoulder, getting a understanding 'Oh' from Percy.

As he started to follow after the man, he took one last look at the monument before stopping. "Wait a minute…" he said, mostly to himself, but loud enough for his guide to hear him. The dark haired man turned back towards him with a confused expression.

"I know that guy…." he said as he pointed towards the face next to the guide's daughter. "Yeah. I met him last year! I think Annabeth said his name was...uuhhh...Ku...Kurama? Yeah! Kurama! He helped us save Artemis last year!"

While Percy was remembering the man's name, his guide looked him with wide eyes. And then he smirked. That smirk gave rise to a small chuckle, which then began to evolve into a full blown laugh, making Percy back away from the man in confusion. As the dark haired man began to calm down Percy raised a hand in questioning. "Uh…" he began before another round of laughter cut him off.

"Dobe! Dobe is….Bwahahahaha!" The man tried to say as he nearly fell to the floor. The son of Poseidon's eyebrow began to twitch and he was about to yell at the man in front of him, but was suddenly stopped when the man came to an abrupt halt, his once mirth filled expression becoming one of complete stone and seriousness.

"If Dobe showed up...then nearly end of Era. You…" he said as he pointed towards Percy. "You strong?"

It wasn't a statement, it was a question.

"You strong enough to win? Strong enough to protect?" he asked in his broken pattern of speech, his expression one of complete seriousness.

Percy stared at the man for a moment, before he felt something snap in him. "Okay, first off, I have no _IDEA_ of what is going on here, but what I need to know is how to get out of here. Annabeth needs my help, the camp needs my help. I need to return to Camp Halfblood as soon as possible. I need you to show me how to get out of here!" he yelled at the crazed man, earning a raised eyebrow from him.

"And if I don't let you leave?" the man asked, his broken way of speech disappearing as a feeling of dread and malice filled the cave.

Percy began to shake slightly from the pressure the man wa exuding, but he was able to steel his nerves enough to uncap his hidden blade and level the point towards the man.

"L-look, I don't want to hurt you, but if y-you don't tell me how to get out of here, I-I will have to f-force you." he stuttered out, his sword arm shaking slightly.

The man before him looked with an appraising gaze for a moment before a confident smirk appeared on his face.

"Try it…" The man said before he unsheathed his single edged blade from the scabbard on his hip. "And see if you are truly strong!" He roared before he dashed forward, faster than anyone Percy had ever seen before.

It was by some wicked twist of fate that he was actually able to raise his blade quick enough to block the faster man's blade. The man raised an impressed eyebrow and retracted his blade and thrusted forward in a quick lung. Again, Percy was able to just barely keep up with the man's speed and was able to deflect the blade enough that it didn't go through his head. Just enough for it to only leave a small cut on his left cheek under his eye.

The brown haired boy stumbled back a few steps and cursed as his hand unconsciously went up to his cheek.

"That was a mistake…" a cold and menacing voice whispered into his ear from behind him, and before he could turn around, cold steel drove itself through his chest, blood pouring out of his body as he reeled in pain.

Percy took a shaky look down to see the sword sticking out of his chest, but when there was no sword, no wound, no pain, he gasped in shock.

Looking forward he saw the dark haired man standing before him, his blade still sheathed away.

"Welcome...to the Tsukuyomi. You will fight me for three days...and three nights...and then you will be stronger than you could possibly imagine…and then you will be allowed to leave.."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Bulba Fett: IIIIIII BAAAACCCKKKKKK! I am now officially in florida and will be closing on a house on Monday! WOOT!**

 **So, I've been away for a while...sorry bout dat. But yeah, Chapters should be coming out at a normal pace now that I'm no longer living out of a dufflebag on the road. :P**

 **So, back to the norm for me :D**

 **OH! And you guys still are the best, ya wanna know why? Cuz we broke 1000 Favs! WOOOHOOO!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: WE OWN DON'T OWN ANYTHING! You hear that Apollo! I don't own any books!**

 **Bulba Fett: Heya guys, hows it goin?**

 **I'm pretty good, thanks for asking ;)**

 **But now it's time to answer some REVIEWS!**

 **Anonymous jonin: But first! I love all of you who support this story, and my own story. You're great! I will not be helping my buddy Bulba Fett out much in the next seven weeks or so, so go easy on him if you see some issues. I'm going to help when I can, but I don't know how much that'll be. Thank you all!**

 ***REVIEWS***

 **Broody** **: OKAAAYYYY! :3**

 **R.B Uzumaki** **: Okay first off, Sasuke is a perfectly OKAY character...as long as I, or someone else who has a respect for all of the characters of this story and are not just bashing him for no reason, are writing him. So calm the fuck down before you make an ass of yourself. He isn't Sasugay, so stop now, and read him for the character that I am writing him as. And no, I will NOT have a MAIN CHARACTER DIE IN THIS FIC JUST BECAUSE YOU TELL ME TO KILL HIM. If you have that much of a problem with his character that you cannot read a FANFIC with him in it, portrayed like how the author is writing him and not with your biased opinions on the character, you can stop reading my story, because this is an insult to me as an author, and all of the other fans who actually are excited to read about this version of Sasuke. (If you couldn't tell, I'm a bit triggered, I take these kinds of reviews as pure insults to my skill as a writer, an insult on the hundreds of very well written Sasuke's in this community, and as an insult to the original character made by Kishimoto. Sure he wasn't a** _ **great**_ **character, but he was better than what most of the fandom says, and does not deserve being called Sasugay. Have some respect, and hey, you might end up liking this Sasuke.)**

 **Leep23029** **: Well...yeah!? I am APART OF THE FANDOM!? So yes, I am going to use those nicknames. And as I told the R.B. Uzumaki, I will continue to use that WORD due to my respect towards the fandom. I also quite like using it because I feel it's a bit endearing between the two of them and I really don't want them to just go and call each other 'Bastard' or 'Dead Last' all the time. I am going to use 'Dobe/Teme' no matter what you say, so if you have that much of a problem with the use of a single word (Only being said like three times in the entire chapter) Then you really shouldn't be reading a FANFIC that is made by someone in the FANDOM that will most likely use a FANDOM TERM. So...yeah, ya can't make me stop, so I won't :3**

 **Shigure Toshiro** **: Thank you! :3**

 ***And last but not least, I would like to give a very special shout out to King of Yawns, I have told you once, and I will tell you again. THANK YOU FOR YOUR INSPIRING WORDS AND YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!***

 **Now with that out of the way,**

 **TO THE STORY! :D**

. . . .

Chapter 11: Tested, Trained...Tortured?

. . . .

 _Looking forward he saw the dark haired man standing before him, his blade still sheathed away._

" _Welcome...to the Tsukuyomi. You will fight me for three days...and three nights...and then you will be stronger than you could possibly imagine…and then you will be allowed to leave.."_

. . . .

"...The Tsuku-what?" Percy said in exasperated confusion, earning a deadpanned stare from the man before him.

"You...you're quite stupid, no?" The red eyed man said with his ever stoic tone of voice, making Percy's eye twitch.

"Hey! Who you callin stu- WOAH!" the sun of the sea began to rant, just before he brought up his sword to yet again barely block an overhead swing from the black clad man before him. ' _How is he so-'_ the demigod began to think before the black clad man spoke.

"Fast?" He said, more as a statement than a question, making Percy's eyes widened.

' _He just said ex-'_ again he was interrupted from his thoughts as he barely ducked in time to dodge a thrust and block yet another strike.

"Exactly what you were thinking?" the man said again, gaining a cocky smirk. "I can see the future..do you want to know what I see?" He explained, making Percy grow pale as he was pushed off and away from the man with so much strength it sent him sliding across the ground for about ten meters. As the teen was slowly getting up, coughing slightly from his harsh impact with the ground, he heard a faint whisper in his ear.

"Your death…" Was all he heard before a sharp pain ran through his chest, just like before.

"AHHHH!" Percy screamed in pain, but again like before, it all stopped as he was now standing, back where they started, no blood, no pain, and no stab wound. "...wah…?" was all Percy could do before the man was on him again in a blur of speed.

. . . .

The sound of clashing metal could be heard throughout the darkness of the cave. The ruins of Konoha, usually silent in its hollow crypt, alive with the sounds of combat...and shrill girly screams?

Percy tried his best to avoid and deflect as many of the man's attacks as he could, but in the end he'd always end up with a sword driving through his chest. This so happened to occur again as he tried to sidestep a particular thrust that ended up being a faint.

"DAMMIT!" The teen roared in frustration as he appeared back where he started, yet again facing the man before him.

"That makes...112 deaths in the past 13 hours, 12 minutes, and 8 seconds...and you avoided death about seven times in the last bout...you're improving…" the immortal said to the boy, earning a raised eyebrow from the teen.

"Really-" he began to question before his instincts yelled at him to raise his sword, causing him to deflect a quick thrust from the man before him.

"Don't get distracted…" he warned before he began to press his attack on the boy.

"Oh jeez!" The boy screamed as he narrowly avoided a sidelong swipe from the man, only to have the air knocked out of him by a brutal kick from the man. Skidding across the ground, Percy quickly recovered as fast as he could, curling his body up into a backwards summersault and planting himself back on his feet.

Raising his sword back up, Percy kept his eyes solidly on the man in front of him, panting lightly from the pain in his stomach with his sword arm trembling slightly, but nevertheless, his face had determination written all over it.

This, caused the man to pause, and smirk at the boy.

"You're a lot like how he used to be…" he cryptically said before dashing at the boy again with a renewed vigor.

Percy cursed as he was left confused by the man's words, while also trying to survive as long as possible. Ducking under yet another horizontal slash, Percy decided to begin his counter attack with a precise thrust towards the man's stomach while he was still recovering from his missed slash.

His efforts were cut short as the man simply twisted out of the way, bringing the hilt of his sword across the demigods cheek, sending him reeling through the air and into a wall with enough force to crack it.

The Son of the Sea slowly slid down the wall with an obviously pained groan. As his feet touched the ground he struggled to remain standing, using Riptide as a makeshift crutch for a moment to get his balance.

Panting softly, he looked at the man in the eye before leveling his blade to continue his fight.

The red eyed man smirked as he saw that the determination and will to fight burning in the boy's eyes increase in this dire state. Nodding he held his sword in a reverse grip and crouched low, the muscles in his legs tensing, in preparation to pounce.

"Yes...just like him…"

. . . .

"Ha...ha...ha...so...ha...you gonna explain...what this is…?" Percy asked in between breaths as he watched the man in front of him observe him with a critical eye.

"It has been 15 hours….and you've only died a total of 155 times...that's only 43 times in the last two hours...you even evaded death 20 times...I guess you've earned the right to know…" the man said before sheathing his blade and sitting on the ground.

Percy watched the man with a critical eye, deciding to not drop his guard against him, knowing if he did, he would probably die again.

Seeing the boy remain standing and ready for battle caused the man to smirk. "Good, never drop your guard, especially against an opponent who is clearly more powerful than you." he said before taking a deep breath and breathing out slowly.

"You, child, are in my illusionary world known as the Tsukuyomi. Here, I control everything, time, space, even what you perceive as reality. But, to make all of this worth anything, I made it so that within this illusion, I kept everything exactly like it was in reality. I am no stronger than I really am, you are not any weaker than normal. I am not changing the space around you, and I am not slowing you down at all. Within this illusion, I can help you learn how to use that razor blade you have there extremely quickly without any repercussions. And in my many millennia of time, I have learned that in a life or death situation, people tend to learn more quickly than normal. So, for the next 57 hours I will try to kill you as many times as possible. All you have to do is survive, and you will instantly see improvement. Once these three days and nights are over, we will be back where I cast the illusion on you only seconds after I cast it...understand?" the black clad man explained before asking Percy if he got all of it, due to the confused look on the brown haired boy's face.

"...Not a single word." Percy said with a deadpanned expression as he tried to wrap his head around what he had just heard. His response caused the man to sigh in exasperation with an annoyed eyeroll.

"Whatever...prepare to try and not die…" he said before he blurred out of his sitting position and resumed his tortur-training...training…

. . . .

' _Good...he's beginning to learn my style…'_ The red eyed man thought as he continued to clash with the demigod before him. ' _In less than a day, no less…impressive…'_

Percy was panting hard as he deflected the twentieth attempt on his life. He was covered in minor scratches and small bruises, and he felt like his arms were being put through a meat grinder, but he was also completely alert, and feeling more in tune with his body than ever.

' _Dodge...duck...paray...jump back...roll...block...paray...THRUST!'_ he mentally commanded himself before he finally noticed and opening to take advantage of. Bringing Riptide up to the front of his body, he lunged out in a quick thrust before cursing himself for being too quick to take advantage of an opening.

"Too slow!" The man roared as he slapped the blade away from him with the pommel of his blade, effectively catching Percy with a horizontal slash to the chest, causing the whole scenario to restart at his 'Death'.

"Fucking dammit!" He cursed as he looked at the man in front of him in pure frustration. "How long was that one!?"

The red eyed man chuckled before shaking his head. "You avoided death 35 times. It's been 23 hours since we started too. Impressive amount of work done in a single day. But oh well...that makes death number 257." he said with a sinister smirk. "Let's make that number go up shall we?" he said before once again blurring into motion.

' _Fuck…'_

. . . .

"Ha...ha...ha…" Percy stood across from the red eyed man. His sword was leveled in a defensive stance, his feet were wide to keep a strong base. ' _We've been going at this for what...40 something hours? And somehow...I don't feel all that tired...must be apart of the Illusion…'_ the boy thought to himself as he waited for his opponent to make the first move. ' _Dammit pay attention!'_ he internally screamed as he narrowly avoided a slash to his face.

The dark haired man gave an amused smirk as he flowed effortlessly into his next attack. "You're only thoughts should be on the battle, kid. Outside thoughts are what get people killed." he chastised as he flowed through a countless number of thrusts, moving so fast that the human eye had no way of following.

All of which, Percy seemed to avoid with a strained ease. By either dodging, deflecting, or narrowly avoiding, he made it possible for himself to get out of the way of death yet again. "Yeah, but they also let you keep your mind open and relaxed. Too much tension will make you miss out on the small things, like the fact you're pushing me towards a wall…" Percy retorted as he deflected another thrust with the flat of his blade, flowing into an overhead slash that was avoided by the man.

The red eyed man spun around the attack, covering the location of his blade with his long cloak. In mid spin, he brought up his left leg for a spinning heel kick, which forced Percy to duck out of the way, into the man's follow up slash from his hidden sword.

Percy was barely able to get his sword up in time to stop his immediate death, but it also didn't stop his enemies sword from slicing open his shoulder. "Tsk!" He hissed in pain as he rolled out of the way from a dangerous ax kick that caused a small crater to form underneath it.

Continuing with a second roll and a backwards handspring, Percy distanced himself from his opponent, and managed to get away from the wall he was being pressured towards. Instead, he was being forced towards a different wall, one that was only chest height, but still able to pin him in a corner.

"Shit…" he cursed as he saw the wall behind him, and he cursed again for taking his eyes of his opponent.

"Over here kid!" the man said before sending a powerful kick towards the demigod, clashing with the broad side of the boy's sword, and sending him through the air and over the wall.

"SHIIIIITT!" Percy screamed as he fell further than he thought he would. Apparently, the wall was to block a small cliff, leading to a small pond...wait...he could use that.

A loud splash signified that the son of the sea made it into his home turf. While Percy sat in the chest high water, he smirked viciously as he began to feel rejuvenated, and empowered, his godly blood crying out for a little bit of revenge for the humiliation he was going through. He was a warrior. He was a Demigod. He was the Son Of The Sea God. Son Of The Earth Shaker. He was Percy Jackson, and it was time for his counter attack.

' _Time for a little payback…'_

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Bulba Fett: Ugh...sorry about the late update. Had a lot of work to do this past week and honestly, I had a total of like, five hours where I wasn't working, eating, or sleeping. That new house I got needed a LOT of work, and I'm still nowhere near done. So, here's to hard work everyone!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER!: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! You hear that Apollo! I don't own any books!**

 **Bulba Fett: Welp, it's great to actually be able to write chapters in my own room again, and not in a hotel room :D**

 **But, enough on my new found dislike for hotel rooms and stuff, let's get to some reviews! :D**

 **REVIEWS**

 **the unsung antihero** **: ...yeah...that was TOTALLY what I was going for. Yes.**

 **zrocker119** **: I don't know man, but thanks for the complement! That adjective is what I strive to make all of my stories like! So let's keep being Fan*#$ ingtastic! XD**

 **Yousuck** **: Well...a lot like your name. YOU DO SUCK! *blissful sigh* I love the taste of salty flamers in the air :)**

 **Bango the Fox** **: I'm sorry you think that way? I mean, I really don't like bashing characters, and thought I made that clear in my last review session, but I must implore that Percy is not a 'little bitch'. He is the (Arguably) most powerful demigod to ever live! He is (arguably) the best swordsman in the Gods of Olympus Universe, and honestly, why bring up those terrible excuses for movies into this? I was having a nice day until you made me remember those horrid films. Percy literally 1 v 1'd a TITAN. A VERY POWERFUL TITAN. And wiped the floor with him in book 5! So, yeah. As of right now in MY story, he's about as powerful as Mark of Athena Percy. (His sword skill, not his super powers). And yeah he's like a young Naruto. The dude is literally only a threat in the earlier books because of his hard headed determination and never say quit attitude. That is quite literally, all part one Naruto had going for him...until the chunin exams.**

 **YuukiAsuna-chan** **: Well, honestly. You guys saw how Naruto dismantled Atlas like he was a used chew toy. Do you really think Sasuke is giving an actual effort in this fight? (Hint: The answer is, No:P )**

 ***VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE! PLS READ AND DO NOT SKIP!***

 **Okay, those of you who read through my earlier story, 'The Oracle' know I am prone to doing this.**

 **That's right bitches! It's time for another Q &A! XD**

 **All you guys have to do is leave a review labeled 'for the Q &A' or PM me about it, and I will answer ANY question you have in my next chapter! **

**(Hint: That would be next week)**

 **So, make sure you ask lot's of good questions!**

 ***End of Important Message!***

 **Now, enough of my jabbering,**

 **TO THE STORY! :D**

. . . .

Chapter 12: A Few Pegs Down

. . . .

" _Over here kid!" the man said before sending a powerful kick towards the demigod, clashing with the broad side of the boy's sword, and sending him through the air and over the wall._

" _SHIIIIITT!" Percy screamed as he fell further than he thought he would. Apparently, the wall was to block a small cliff, leading to a small pond...wait...he could use that._

 _A loud splash signified that the son of the sea made it into his turf. While Percy sat in the chest high water, he smirked viciously as he began to feel rejuvenated, and empowered._

' _Time for a little payback…'_

. . . .

The first thing Percy did as he reopened his eyes was gasp in shock and terror.

He had just fallen into the water and gained his godly boost in strength when he decided to give the man before him a taste of his own medicine. He willed the water to form a cyclone around him, forming at his waist and raising him into the air.

As soon as he cleared the wall he stared down at the man and will the water flowing around him to strike out at his foe.

But that all ended when he saw the man completely disappear in a burst of speed so fast that even with the aid from his boosted abilities he couldn't keep up.

And then he heard man whisper in his ear.

"Don't get cocky, you aren't the only one who has a few tricks up their sleeves…"

And that was when he felt a sharp pinch in his neck, and suddenly he was looking at his own body from a place somewhere on the ground.

This lead up to the present with Percy looking at the man before him in absolute terror. "W-What the hell are you…." he breathed out as he began to shake. For the first time, he felt actual fear as the man stared him down, exerting his presence onto the boy. Percy couldn't breath, and was nearly knocked to his knees by the man's look alone.

' _This is even worse than when Hades was trying to KILL me! What in the living Tartarus IS HE!?'_ He mentally screamed at himself as he began to back away slowly.

The black haired man watched the boy's reaction to his light amount of killer intent with a strutinating eye. And then he noticed the boy's feet begin to inch backwards, causing him to outright scowl.

"Oh?" he began. "So. Now that you know you aren't the big dog on campus you're trying to puss out and run on me!? What happened to that fire!? That DETERMINATION!? You...you're nothing like him...you ARE NOTHING!" the man's temper began to rise alongside the the demigod's fear. "I had hoped that you would have the balls to stand up in the face of adversity! I guess now, I see the real you. A scared little boy with too many responsibilities thrust upon him...feh. You aren't worth my time. Begone from here." he finished with a wave of his hand, releasing the Tsukuyomi illusion prematurely.

Percy was frozen at the spot. He didn't even notice the illusion's dispelling as he watched the black clad man walk away from him. His back turned and all signs of guard down. And then Percy's eyes widened.

' _Chance!'_ he mentally roared out as he brandished Riptide and lunged as fast as he could towards the man. Bringing his sword back close to his chest, he coiled his muscles and readied himself for a series of quick thrusts.

But right before he attacked, his instincts roared at him to defend. And so he did, barely registering he stopped a fatal blow from striking his neck.

"Wah…!" was his intelligent response before his body was sent flying through the air from the impact. The demigod slid across the ground and only stopped when he crashed head first into a wall of a market building.

As he groggily stood up, Riptide still firmly in his grasp, he heard the man's chuckles.

"So...you only grow a pair of balls once my back is turned!? Alright brat! I'll show you how scary I can be! Now, remember, you aren't in the Tsukuyomi! People die if they are killed brat! So prepare yourself, or just go and die!" With his final cry, the red eyed man rushed Percy in a blur of speed. The boy was barely able to lift his sword enough to divert the killing blow into a minor cut across his cheek.

Percy's eyes widened as he backpedaled away from the man's onslaught, but was only given the courtesy of a kick to thr stomach, sending him through the wall of the closest building.

Within the rubble of the building, Percy tried to stand as best he could before he was forced to roll away from a downward thrust from his opponent.

"Shit! Do you ever slow down!?" The boy yelled in frustration as he brought up the flat of his blade to block a slash from the dark haired man, again sending him flying across the ruined city.

' _Holy crap! He's even stronger than Atlas!'_ He thought to himself as he scrambled to his feet once again, preparing to defend from another onslaught, until another thought struck him. ' _Wait...if this guy knew that Kurama guy…then he has just been playing with me this whole time...I know while we were in the illusion he wouldn't hesitate to cut me down...so why hasn't he done that yet?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when a sword clash with his own. "Were you just wondering why you haven't died yet? Well, to tell you the truth, you are a very good learner when you have a blade pressed to your throat...you have improved immensely, but that means nothing now…I'm just going to take pleasure in guttin you…" the man growled before driving a knee straight into the boy's stomach.

Percy's eyes widened as he coughed up his own blood, the metallic taste filling his mouth, just before the man drove the pommel of his sword into the side of his head, once again sending him flying across the ruined village.

The dark man watched as Percy flew across the village with slightly narrowed eyes.

' _Now...how will you handle a real life or death situation? Will you crumble under the pressure? Or will you stand up, and fight?'_

Crawling ever so slowly out of the small crater created under his body, Percy wheezed in pain. Blood was spilling from his head, clouding his vision as he stood on shaky legs. ' _I can't beat this guy…'_ he thought to himself as he tried to lift his sword arm, until he noticed that it was just hanging there limply, Riptide falling from his grasp. ' _Dammit...I can't even hold onto my sword anymore…'_

He shakily turned his head as he heard the man's footsteps behind him, forcing him to stagger a few steps around to face him once more.

"So, do you still have enough steam to continue? Or is this the end of the road?" The man in black asked. As he grew closer, he lifted his sword higher, readying his finishing blow.

Percy tried to speak up, but his words just caught in throat as he began to cough up more blood. ' _Well that ain't good…'_ he thought as his vision began to fade. ' _It would be so easy...to just fall asleep…'_ he began to let his shoulders slump, his muscle relaxing at the thought of rest…

"No…" He breathed in pain, mentally screaming as he forced his muscles to tense once more.

' _They need me…'_

' _Grover…'_

' _Chiron…'_

' _Tyson…'_

' _Nico…'_

' _Thalia…'_

' _...Annabeth…'_

' _They need my help...I can't afford to lose here, I can't die here...I CAN'T DIE HERE!'_

His eyes hardened and his vision cleared. Bringing one foot forward he begn his march to his death. In his mind, if he was going down...he was going down with a FIGHT!

"Rrrrrrraaaaaahhhhhhh!" With his final war cry, he used whatever strength he had left to rush his slowly approaching enemy...only to fall just steps away from the man, pain and fatigue finally overcoming his will.

"...da….Dammit…" He breathed as his approach slowed to a halt as his legs gave out and he fell forward, skidding across the ground. Taking one last look at the man who would be his reaper, he barely noticed the proud smirk playing across the man's face.

"...hm...It seems you are a little similar after all…good job, Percy Jackson…"

. . . .

The next time Percy opened his eyes, he was forced to quickly close them due to the amount of light that filled his vision. Groaning as he again tried to open his eyes, slowly this time as to not blind himself, he tried to get a feel for his surroundings.

Looking to his right and left, he noticed he was on a beach, not just any beach, a familiar one. "Wha..but...how….how am I back at camp!?" he said as he shot to his feet, until a wave of nausea instantly sent him falling back to the ground. "Urk…"

Groaning from the dizziness in his head, he tried to get up again, this time much slower. Once on his feet, he looked around and confirmed his beliefs. He was back at Camp Half-Blood, not only that, but he didn't have a scratch on him. Aside from the nausea, he was completely fine.

"Was...was it all a dream?" he thought aloud to himself as he took a step forward, stopping as he felt his feet touch something that wasn't sand.

By his feet was a blade. A guardless blade that had a black scabbard and hilt. Reaching down, Percy grabbed the sword and unsheathed it, and then gasped as he recognized the blade.

It was the same single edged blade that had cut him down numerous times in that gods forsaken cave.

The only thing Percy could think of, was why the man had entrusted the sword to him, if he was trying to kill him.

"...This is so weird…"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Bulba Fett: You guys have no IDEA how sorry I am for the long wait. Once I finally got moved into my house, I forgot that I didn't have any internet to post stuff.**

 **Now that I do, I can formally apologize. *bows*** **GOMENASAI!**

 **Anyway, I know this chapter is short...and kinda bad. But I wrote pretty much ALL OF THIS ON MY PHONE. So...yeah. I also didn't have Anonymous Jonin here to help with the story this week because he's off doing things and stuff for his summer vacation before college. :P**

 **If you haven't heard by now, I have push up my plans to rewrite 'The Oracle' and have released the first two chapters of**

" **THE ORACLE: REMASTERED."**

 **Here's a peek to get your interest…**

"Jesus...why does Mr. Burns have to be so brutal with his tests?" A young man groaned as he made his way down a busy sidewalk. "I mean, come on! We literally went over that subject like once, a week ago and he put like, nine questions about it!" He whined as he flung up his arms in exasperation.

"I honestly don't know why you had so much trouble with it Roy, I mean it's not like you don't ever pay attention in class or anything, riiiight?" The young man's friend said in a heavily sarcastic tone.

The brown haired young man, Roy, put his hands behind his head and looked away from his friend with a half pouting half deadpanned expression. "Well, maybe if he didn't sound like he didn't want to be there and changed from that crappy monotoned voice he uses, then maybe he'd earn my attention." Roy said in a haughty tone as he and his friend continued to walk down the sidewalk on their way home from school.

Roy, the adamantly complaining young man, was a tall fairly lean you man with a bit of baby fat covering his cheeks. His face was marred with a light peppering of freckles that darkened his relatively pale complexion. Along with his hazel blue eyes he had a long mop of brown hair that curved slightly to the left and reached down to his shoulders.

His friend, standing only a few inches shorter than him snorted as he listened to the boy complain. "Please, like he could tear you away from reading fanfiction on your phone in class, I bet if his head caught on fire you wouldn't look up from your phone long enough to even care."

This earned a snort of humor from the taller boy who then quirked and eyebrow. "Oh, wait. Speaking of which, Derek, do you know if there is a new episode of Naruto up yet?"

Derek thought for a moment before shrugging. "I think so, but it might just be filler again, kinda getting sick of it frankly." He said with a shrug.

Roy furrowed his eyebrows as he dug into his pocket for his phone. "Here let me check…" He said as unlocked his phone and opened Safari.

And in doing this, he didn't notice Derek stop walking.

"Hey, Roy sto-"

' _Hm? What's this.'_ Roy thought as a message popped up on his screen.

'Look to your left'

And he did, just in time to be crushed by a bus whose brakes stopped working…

 **So, what do you think? Interested?**

 **The Oracle was the very first story I had written, and to be honest, it is both my favorite and least favorite story I have made.**

 **It's my fav because of how much fun I had writing it, fast paced action, quality characters (If you can call my early work quality:/ ) And it is my longest story, hitting over 200000 words.**

 **But, after writing The Caged Bird, and this story, I just felt the quality of The Oracle was SEVERELY lacking. So, I bring you THE ORACLE: REMASTERED. I have upped the quality by 100%, the length of the chapters will be in the 2500+ words range. And I will be changing a LOT of the events in the story to make it not just a copy of the original.**

 **AND YES, IT IS A SELF INSERT STORY, AND YES ROY IS MY NAME :/**

 **So, if you're interested, go check it out.**

 **Remember to REVIEW AND LEAVE A QUESTION FOR THE Q &A! And to all of you in Germany, stay safe, and look after your loved ones. Like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: We in no way own Naruto, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians….Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

 **Anonymous Jonin: I'M BACK, BITCHES!**

 **Bulba Fett: SHHHHHHHH! It's starting… :3**

. . . .

The First Immortal

. . . .

Chapter 13: Looking back...and Ahead

. . . .

"I had a visitor for the first time the other day…"

"Oh really? Well done, I guess."

"He reminded me a lot of you."

"Hm? Was he a coward that would abandon his friends and responsibilities for some idiotic and selfish reason?"

"Tsk. For the last time Dobe, you did what you had to do to cope. Hinata didn't blame you, the village didn't blame you, _I_ certainly don't blame you...why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"...Because I feel I deserve it, I guess. I failed to keep a promise, and you know my Nindou…'To Never Go Back On My Word'...what a load that was…"

"*sigh* I can't believe you...after so many years you won't let yourself move on...because of what? A belief you had when you were seventeen? We're over fifteen thousand years old now Dobe, who cares about it anymore!?"

"I DO TEME! That was who I was...It was my way of life, and if I can't follow my own way, then who the _fuck_ am I in the end? Can you tell me? CAN YOU!?"

"You're my Hokage! That's who, you fucking idiot! And even if you cannot see it yourself, I do...and I know wherever Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, and everyone else ended up, they still see you that way. Now...I need to be going, we can't afford to let Konoha's barrier collapse any further than it has already…"

"..."

. . . .

Percy slowly made his way back into camp, a noticeable limp in his step as his body groaned in protest, his muscles stiff and sore. He held his new blade in his grasp as he slowly made his way off of the beach and towards the mess hall. It was nearing noon, and he figured that he'd be able to meet up with Mr. D or Chiron there.

But, on his way there, he caught sight of something that made his brow furrow.

Smoke.

Ignoring his groaning muscles, he moved quickly to the source of the smoke to find something that confused him greatly.

A shroud burning.

His first thought was, who could have died? He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he thought of Annabeth and Grover back in the labyrinth, thinking one of them might have died, but to his surprise, they were both there in the camp. Annabeth crying into Grover's shoulder as he tried his best to comfort the distraught girl.

"Annabeth!? What's going on, who died!?" Percy yelled as he rushed over to where the other campers were, completely forgetting the pain he felt in his legs and back, his thoughts overtaken by the sight of the crying daughter of Athena.

This however, seemed to a mistake. As he made his hastened approach, all noise that was present at that moment was silenced, nobody moved as they watched the son of the sea run up to them. Percy, while making his way over to where his friends were, couldn't help but notice all of the odd stares he was getting. After taking notice of the shift in mood, he started to slow down until he was a few feet away from the grieving group of campers, a confused look on his face.

"...What?" Was the first thing that came to Percy's mind, and by the god's if wasn't going to make things worse for himself. And things did become worse, a lot worse. And the only way the poor boy could tell things were bad, was when a fury fueled fist imbedded itself into his cheek, knocking him to the ground in an instant.

The poor boy was sprawled out on the ground, his eyes casually following the stars floating around his head until he felt a weight slam down on his midsection.

Annabeth was glaring at the poor demigod from her position on top of him, straddling his waist while her hands gripped the front of his shirt and violently tugged his torso off the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT', SEAWEED BRAIN!?" She screamed at him while beginning to shake him with her current grip. "We thought you were dead you idiot! You were caught in an exploding volcano! You have been missing for three days! I was-I mean we were…" She yelled and yelled while shaking him before her anger lost its steam. Slowly, her voice grew quiet, and her shaking less forceful.

While Percy was trying to recollect himself after that severe tongue lashing, he felt something wet drip onto his cheek. Looking up, he saw something that made his heart ache.

Annabeth was crying. Her grip on his shirt loosened as she stared at him with tears falling from her eyes. "I was so worried...seaweed brain…" It was almost too soft to hear, almost no one even heard her. However, Percy, did hear her.

"A-Annabeth I-I-" he started to say, before a voice interrupted him.

"While this is quite surprising and all, I believe an explanation is in order Perry Johnson." Mr. D said as he lazily sauntered over to the two, followed by the trainer of heroes, Chiron.

The centaur picked up from where Mr. D left off. "Like, for instance, where you went, why not even the god's could not sense your presence, and where you acquired that blade you're still holding?" He asked in a semi serious tone, his face holding a smile at the return of one of his campers.

After Annabeth let Percy up off the ground, the son of the sea sheepishly scratched the back of his. "Well, it's a long story, and I honestly don't think any of you will believe me…"

. . . .

"I thought I told you, you and your kin are no longer welcome in my sanctuary...Hestia…" Kurama said from his place upon the grand stump at the center of the sanctuary. He sat in a meditative position, not even opening his eyes to look at who had just arrived before him.

Standing in front of him with her arms crossed lightly over her chest, was an adult aged Hestia. He brown eye looking sadly at the man in front of her, an uncharacteristic frown marring her naturally beautiful face. "...why won't you look at me?" She asked in a quiet, emotionless voice, not letting the true feelings she felt escape her. "Every time I come here you say the same thing...and yet…you refuse to look at me...why is that?"

Kurama's body stiffened almost imperceptibly, and were it not for Hestia's godly vision, she would not have noticed it.

"I have told you once already, Goddess, go home...you are not welcome here."

Hestia looked at the man in front of her, tears stinging at her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. "You aren't him...you're not the man I…" She whispered to herself, and were it not for Kurama's impossibly powerful senses, he wouldn't have been able to hear her. An almost silent sob escaped from the Goddess before her form flickered from existence, like a flame on a candle being blown out by the wind.

Once she had left, Kurama let his hands relax from their grip, letting the blood that was flowing from the cuts in his palms that his nails had caused to flow freely. Opening his eyes for the first time in nearly a year, Kurama stared at his own two bleeding hands with an empty and vacant expression. "Who...who have I become...to turn away from those precious to me? Where...where did Uzumaki Naruto go?"

. . . .

"I don't believe you."

"I can't believe you."

"I refuse to believe you."

These were the varying responses of Thalia, Clarisse, and Nico respectively, to news about Percy's whereabouts for the past several days. He told them everything, from waking up in the cave, meeting the strange red eyed man, discovering an ancient ruin older than the god's themselves, and then dying several hundred times while in an illusion meant to better his skills and combat experience. And once he met those responses, along with the several nods of agreement from the other dorm leaders within the meeting room, he adopted a deadpan expression while he looked at the rest of his peers.

"So you think I could make all that up?" He said in an emotionless tone, trying to convey the amount of exasperation he felt with them. He was about to continue on with a self empowered rant, before Annabeth shushed him with a raised hand.

"Wait a sec…" She started out before her face gain the expression of someone in deep thought. "The place...the-the ruin or whatever...did it have a mountain covered in faces, like at Mount Rushmore?" She asked after a brief pause, an unsure look on her face as she asked this.

Percy looked at her in surprise while blink at her a few times. "Uh...yeah...exactly like that. Only, there was like, 10 faces instead of four. And that weird guy kept trying to compare me to one of them. I think it was the seventh face with the weird lines across its cheeks." He said offhandedly, unaware of the reaction his response was getting from the daughter of Athena.

"No way…" She said out loud, making the rest of the camp counselors look at her in confusion. "You actually got to go there? I got to see it in the visions I had when I was seven...but you actually got to go there?" She continued, also continuing to make everyone even more confused.

Clearing his throat to gain some attention, Chiron decided to speak up for the first time since the meeting had started. "Annabeth, do you know where Percy ended up?" He asked in a calm voice, trying to not startle the shocked girl. The initial response he got was a slow nod from the girl, who, after a moment tried to pounce on the poor son of the sea again, but this time in excitement mixed with curiosity, and not in stone cold feminine fury.

"You actually went to Konohagakure!? What was it like!? What did the buildings look like!? What were they made of!? How big was the Hokage tower!?" She started rapid firing questions at the poor boy, who she began to shake again, although this time was somehow more violent than before. However, before the poor boy could become further brain damaged than some people already believed he was, Thalia walked over to the two and effortlessly pulled the girl off of her victim and set her in a close by chair, giving her a look like a mother would when scolding a child.

"Annabeth Chase," she started in a firm tone, putting her hands on her hips to emphasize her seriousness, thus making the poor blond cower in her chair. "Calm down and tell us what in Olympus is going on!"

"Okay! Okay," Annabeth croaked out quickly, trying to avoid as much Thalia rage as she could. "You remember those dreams Kurama gave us back when we went to his Cabin?" she asked the older teen, getting a stiff nod from the girl. "Well, you said you dreamt of his Immortal life, well, I dreamt of his _mortal_ life. And the place Percy just described matches up perfectly with Kurama's home, Konohagakure no Sato, or, The Village Hidden in the Leaves." she explained, getting a wide eyed look from Thalia, who spun on her heels to stare at Percy.

"Wait," The Punk Girl said before thinking for a moment. "Describe what the guy looked like again?"

"Black hair, black clothes, one red eye with a weird symbol in it, and one purple eye he hid behind his hair. So anyone want to explain what's up wi-" he described before being interrupted by the Punk girl.

"That's him! Kurama's friend I kept seeing in my dream back then!" she yelled, before turning to Annabeth. "But then...that means there's more than one person from Kurama's Era?...Screw it, Annabeth, can't you call Kurama out here and have him explain all this crap?" she asked after getting confused as to why there was more than one person from Kurama's time if he said he was the only one cursed.

Annabeth nodded before holding out her tri-pronged dagger with both hands. She closed her eyes and prayed as hard as she could. " _Kurama...we really need your advice right now...please, help us…"_ She then opened her eyes, and threw the dagger at the wall in front of her.

However, there was no golden flash like before, no sudden appearance of their blond friend. The blade simply cut through the air and sunk itself into the wall of the room they were in.

While Chiron and the rest of the Cabin Leaders were looking at Annabeth in confusion, the trio that had been on Mt. Tamalpais stared at the dagger in shock.

"Wh-what?" was all Annabeth could say, confused that there was no response from her friend. "Why...why would he not come?"

. . . .

A bright flash of light next to the grand hearth of Olympus signified Hestia's return. Once the light cleared, the goddess of the hearth fell to her knees, her hands swiping furiously at the tears trailing down her cheeks. After a while she gave up on trying to stop her tears from falling and just curled up so her knees were pressed against her chest while she held herself and sobbed.

"Oh honey, why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Came the sultry tone of the goddess of love. Aphrodite waltzed over to the crying goddess and sat herself down next to the dimly burning hearth, reflecting its matrons state of mind. Taking her face away from her knees, which she had buried it in to hide her tears, she looked at the goddess of love with a confused expression.

"W-what?" Was all she could get out between sobs. She watched as Aphrodite sighed and summoned a small mirror into her palm to check her eye shadow.

"I asked why you keep doing this to yourself," she reiterated while adding a small amount of blush to her cheeks. "That brute is obviously no good for you, and heck, he's even told you you weren't welcome at his home anymore. This has to be the fifteenth time you've come back in tears. So why do you still go back?"

Hestia looked down at the dimly lit hearth in front of them, a lost look in her eyes. "I...I just...it's not him. The person I've been seeing this past year...he isn't the same, something's changed. I've known him for almost eight years and...this isn't...he's not…" She fell into another rod of sobs, earning a tired sigh from the goddess next to her.

"That's just how men are Tia. They seem like they care and they're alright guys for a while, until something sets them off and then they show that they're a bunch of pigs with only one thing on their mind. My word of advice, forget him. Plenty of other guys out there Tia, just pick one and go." Aphrodite said before lazily buffing her nails, half hooded eyes not even daring to look at the distraught goddess next to her.

And this was to hide the small hint of guilt that she had in her eyes, but Hestia was able to catch it in her voice. Her sobbing stopped as she looked at the goddess of love with a confused look. "What did you do…" she whispered out before an angry fire entered his formerly dull eyes. "What in Tartarus did you do, Aphrodite!?" She roared out as she grabbed the goddesses arm by the elbow, gripping it tightly and subconsciously letting a small amount of her flames heat her hand to a painful degree.

Yelling out in shock and pain, Aphrodite tried to pull herself from the normally docile goddess, but was surprised by the woman's strength. Averting her gaze from the goddess of the hearth, she stuttered out an answer. "N-nothing! I-I didn't do anything! All I did was show up and he attacked me! That brute kept saying something about corrupting _her_ voice, and 'how dare I show myself looking like _her_.' Now please! I didn't do anything, so let me go!" She yelled, getting Hestia to quickly let go of the woman's arm. Once free from Hestia's grip, Aphrodite moved away from the currently unstable goddess and began to leave. "Trust me Tia, that guy isn't worth all this trouble." were her final words before she disappeared in a golden flash of light.

. . . .

A ripple of space and time signified the last Uchiha's appearance back in the ruins of Konoha. The black haired immortal sighed as he ran his single hand over his face, trying to come to terms with the fact that his best friend, or even brother if he was feeling generous to the guy, wasn't the same. Hell, he hadn't been the same since they found out they had stopped aging.

He could still remember the day they learned that particular truth. Even after so many millennia, that day was still fresh in his mind.

They had been told at noon, and by three, the blond fool he called a friend had disappeared from the village. He had left a seven year old Boruto and a five year old Himawari with Hinata, all alone to take care of the two.

Well, now thinking on it, he couldn't blame the blond. He had done basically the same thing to Sakura and Sarada, even though he was doing it for the greater good...but he could still understand why he had done what he did.

It wasn't until Hinata's funeral, sixty years later, that the blond returned home. And it was for only an hour before he was gone again, telling his fellow immortal that he couldn't handle any of it anymore. The Uchiha shuddered at the memory of the blonds eyes at that time.

The immortal Uchiha was brought out of his memories by a loud rumbling sound, reminiscent of a growling beast, so loud that the entire ruin shook and threatened to collapse in on itself.

Muttering a quiet curse, the Uchiha placed his single hand on the ground and with a force filled roar, a pillar of dark violet energy shot up from his body, filling the caved in ruins with his presence and primordial power.

As the pillar of light that erupted from his form died down, so too did the rumbling growl. A sheen of sweat coated the dark haired immortal's skin as he panted hard from the immense effort he had just put up.

"You will never escape here...as long as I stand...you will never escape…"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Bulba Fett: Okay, now.**

 **Anonymous Jonin: YAY! I CAN TALK NOW! So, yeah, I'm back, although the caveat to that is that this story and my own story have to fit themselves in my schedule with school, homework, and socializing. So, expect me to be editing these chapters to the best of my abilities, but I am an engineering major for a reason, so go easy on me and Bulba about grammar and typos, because we can't catch everything.**

 **Bulba Fett: I'M ALSO BACK BITCHES! :3 Okay...no excuses this time. I honestly almost dropped this story. Just kinda fell out of love with it and stuff. (Even though this is my most popular story...I don't write for Favs/Follows, I write for fun and my own enjoyment, as well as to expand my own skills and test plot devices for future references...those numbers I get are just bonuses :3 ) I am EXTREMELY sorry for never posting an A/N about the long wait, but I honestly didn't want to try and tempt fate with this cites rules/regulations on purely A/N chapters. BUT HEY! WE'RE BACK AND THAT'S WHAT COUNTS! Oh, and another thing...WE HIT THE FRONT PAGE OF NARUTO/PERCY JACKSON CROSSOVERS! XD If you filter it by Follows (All ratings), we're finally on the front page! XD SO MUCH EXCITE!**

 **Now, I said I'd do a Q &A last chapter….so here ya go!**

 **Question (Hii-tan)** **: Did Percy get the ACTUAL Kusanagi from Sasuke, or was it Sasuke's knock off he got from Orochimaru? (You know, his Chokuto he uses throughout Shippuden)**

 **Answer** **: Thanks for the question and the outstanding support, and YES it is the real Kusanagi….and as for Percy finding out its true abilities...well...just wait for the battle of New York, it's gonna be awesome xD**

 **Question (a shadow of the heart)** **: 1. Dude, shadow clones and stuff going to visit each other so they not so lonely, homes? (sorry if my shortening of the question offends, I was trying to be funny :P ) 2. What happens if they leave? And are they able to leave freely now?**

 **Answer** **: Okay, time for technical bullshit that I'm just gonna make up for the shit of it ;)**

 **To answer number 1, no they couldn't. To reach each other, they would have to hop dimensions and leave their sanctuary, which as Chaos made sure of, would make consequences they aren't entirely sure they can handle. (Like you just saw with Sasuke leaving...no more on that bit, NO SPOILERS FROM ME FOOL!) And as for Naruto never leaving...well...he can't. Naruto, at least in my story, doesn't have any way of hopping dimensions, other than his Hiraishin Kunai he left with Annabeth. While Sasuke on the other hand, has the almighty Sharrinnegan of OP bullshit. So he CAN jump Dimensions, but not his clones, cuz they weak and shit.**

 **And as for Number 2….NO SPOILERS COMING FROM ME! YOU JUST GOTTA READ FOR NOW BRO!**

 **End of Q &A**

 **Well, that's all for this week, stay tuned for next week's chapter!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, we'll see ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: We in no way own Naruto, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians...Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

The First Immortal

. . . .

Chapter 14: Uzumaki Naruto

. . . .

 _Previously_

 _The immortal Uchiha was brought out of his memories by a loud rumbling sound, reminiscent of a growling beast, so loud that the entire ruin shook and threatened to collapse in on itself._

 _Muttering a quiet curse, the Uchiha placed his single hand on the ground and with a roar filled with power, a pillar of dark violet energy shot up from his body, filling the caved in ruins with his presence and primordial power._

 _As the pillar of light that erupted from his form died down, so too did the rumbling growl. A sheen of sweat coated the dark haired immortal's skin as he panted hard from the immense effort he had just put up._

" _You will never escape here...as long as I stand...you will never escape…"_

. . . .

The void expanded for what seemed like eternity. Empty solitude that seemed to go on forever, and yet, it was beautiful. It was not a seamless mass of pitch black emptiness, and it was not a bleached void of blinding light. It was a mass of changing colors. Golds, yellows, reds, and oranges shifting and changed with every passing second. And within the void, were ten beings of ancient stature, unmoving, and unchanging with the passage of time.

One was an orb of shifting sands, hovering in the air whilst hundreds of it's tan grains swirled around in the nonexistent wind. Underneath the sand was a liquid like structure of reddish brown energy, pulsating like the beat of a living heart.

One was an orb of brilliant blue flame, kept within its sphere-like shape by tribal-like patterns of black ink that encircled the flame, binding it together. If one were to look upon the fire for more than a moment, they could swear that the cool light of the flame did not crackle like that of open fire, but had the sound of a feline's soft purr as it slept.

The next was an orb of water, calmly shifting in position as it was held in the air by a coral shelf. Near the center of the body of water sat a light pink pearl, a soft glow pulsating from it as if it were the beating of a heart.

The fourth was an orb of burning magma, bubbling and hissing in suspended state. Peaces of magma would every so often drop from the orb, only for it to be caught by an unseen force and orbit itself to the very top of the orb.

Next to that was probably the most unnoticable of all the orbs. It seemed to be just a orb of pure steam, peacefully rotating in the air while slowly swirling in on itself, like a vortex set in slowmotion.

Beside the orb of steam was another orb that seemed to be made of water. However, this one had a green tint to it while small pockets of steam popped and hissed out of the mass of corrosive liquid.

The next of the orbs was a glittering ball of dust. Much like the sand orb, this one was made of small grains of dust that seemed to glitter on their own in the ever changing colors of the void.

And lastly in this row, was a orb of black ink. Every so often as the ink floated in the air, sparks of electricity would jut out from it, indicating it's truly shocking nature.

These eight orbs hovered in the air, forming a ring around the final orb. The last orb sat in the center of its fellows, its size outstripping the others by an immense amount. This orb was nothing more than a deep, and brutal red miasma of energy, bubbling in place, waiting for something, or someone to tap into it, and unleash its wild power on the world.

And finally, below these nine orbs of power, sat a single man. A man whose body had not aged, had not changed, and had not moved for several millennia. He sat in the lotus position, his eyes kept closed as he sat so still, that if one were to only glance in his direction, they could mistake him for part of nature and not even know he was there. His breathing was slow, methodical, almost as if he were asleep. The only indication that he was not, was the twitch of the nose, slight shift in breathing that interrupted his complete stillness every few hours or so.

Of the ten, he was the youngest. But of the ten, he was the only one who had survived the countless years that had passed. The other nine, constructs of energy given consciousness, had all passed once their minds could no longer keep up with the passage of time, leaving only an empty husk of themselves in return.

" _Well, well. Back here again to try and ask for help? I thought you were done trusting others?"_ A male voice that did not belong to any of the ten asked, contempt and condescension heavy in his tone. " _Though, you do tend to go against what you say on a whim nowadays. I mean, you used to help anyone in need, and now you're turning them away? That's some bullshit right there, brother."_

Kurama grunted in annoyance as he listened to the voice. "I thought I got rid of you." he grumbled to himself before opening his eyes, taking in the appearance of the mystery voice.

He looked the same as he had the first time they had met. He was seventeen again. The same orange tracksuit. The same cocky grin, bordering on psychotic. And the same red eyes with black scarela.

Giving his cocky grin, the copy of the blonds past spread his arms out in an extravagant display. " _Oh, come on. You know you couldn't get rid of me. As long as there is heat in that little, torn apart heart of ours, I'll still be here. Here to fuck with your mind and make ya think things you'd rather leave alone."_ he said before his smirk turned from cocky, to a maleficent sneer. " _You make me sick, ya know."_

"Oh? And here I thought you and I were the same person?" Kurama retorted with an annoyed smirk. "Are you going to say we're not the same? Are you going to try and take over because you feel things aren't going the way you feel they should-"

Kurama was cut off as his darker counterpart began to laugh. Looking into the original's eyes, the copy just frowned. " _Oh no. We are still very much the same person. But, I am the REAL you. The you that existed before you decided to become some emo asshole that could give Sasuke a run for his money with his 'woe is me' bullshit. I'm the you with the iron clad will. I'm the you who hasn't put the Will Of Fire to shame."_ Watching as Kurama began to wilt under his words the darker self lessened his frown and looked at Kurama with saddened eyes.

" _I'm the you who fell in love with Hestia."_

Kurama's eyes widened as he looked up at his inner truths.

" _I'm the you who wants to move on."_

Clenching his fists, Kurama began to shake slightly as his eyes began to narrow.

" _I am Uzumaki Naruto. And I want to live again. Not as Kurama, not as Gyuuki, or any other name you want to use to escape from the past with. I'm the you who is done lying to himself, who is done playing the victim. I am the you...who is just done with all of this."_

"Stop…" was all Kurama could say. Blood was follow out from between his fingers as his grip began to loosen. "Stop...I'm done listening to this."

" _Are you? Because I'm not done talking!"_ the truth said, moving closer and grabbing Kurama by the collar of his shirt. Lifting him off the ground and staring directly in his eyes. " _I won't be done until you change. If I have to beat this into like I did with Neji, Gaara, Obito, and Sasuke, then so be it. But I am NOT going to to sit here and let you ruin our lives any further."_ he growled before feeling a tremendous amount of force crash into his stomach. Blood flying from his mouth, the Truth was sent flying across the void.

As Kurama landed on his feet, he looked at the copy of his younger days with a scowl. "Oh? So you would just forget all the things we've done? How I left my country to survive on its own and leaderless for more than fifteen years? How I left my family behind? HOW I LET THE WORLD DIE!? I could have stopped that monster from doing what it did, but I _didn't_! I just sat back and watched the world burn! Do you think I deserve any kind of happiness after what I've done!?"

" _Everyone deserves happiness...even us...it's just like Sasuke says...you are a fucking idiot…"_ the Truth said between pained breaths, slowly lifting himself off the ground. " _But hey, we always were idiots. But for now, it's time to man up and step forwards. Even after what we did. As long as we do not do it AGAIN. So, I guess it's time to beat some sense back into us…"_

And that was all that was needed to begin. No more words, they both thought to themselves. It was time to translate what they meant through the one way they truly knew how.

Through their fists.

" _Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_ the Truth charged straight for Kurama, crossing his fingers in his long time signature technique. And once he was within striking range, the copy was covered in a massive cloud of smoke, completely obstructing Kurama's view.

The first thing that came from the smoke was a fist, hurdling straight at Kurama's face. Leaning his head to the side, Kurama latched onto the arm of the Truth and threw him over his shoulder, crashing the clone into another clone charging at him from behind. Clone after clone exited the cloud, and clone after clone were dispatched with an impossible ease. Slight movement, single strikes, and calculated steps were all it took for Kurama to combat the literal army his Truth created.

"This is just sad. You said you'd beat some sense into me and it seems you haven't changed since the last time we fought." Kurama said as he lashed out with his left leg and caught a clone in the throat, dispelling it instantly before spinning on his heel and slamming his ankle into another clone.

The Truth's voice rang out from within the still standing smoke cloud. " _Trust me, I won't need to be any stronger. It's time to get back to the basics anyway. I used them to beat everyone else, so why wouldn't it work on you?"_ he said as several more clones appeared and charged straight on.

Dispatching them as quickly as possible, Kurama failed to take notice to the few that took to the air.

" _Giant Rasengan Barrage!"_ several clones cried out as dozens of orbs of destruction barreled down towards Kurama. Scowling slightly, Kurama raised a single hand and began to channel chakra into his palm.

"Wind Style: Great Spiraling Gale!" he called out as a massive tornado shot forth from his palm, completely enveloping the clones above him, tearing them apart while completely nullifying the attack. "Is that all you have?" he droned on, already becoming bored of the fight. The tornado cleared the rest of the smoke from the void, showing the thousands of clones still left to defeat. Sighing to himself in annoyance, Kurama clasped his hands together as if he were praying and breathed out slowly.

Slowly, as his breath began to leave him, small sparks of fire formed around him, springing to life, and then dying out just as fast. However, after a moment, these sparks began to multiply in number, going from just a few, to hundreds at a time.

"Great Sage Art: Purification of the Old Gods!" He roared out as the sparks flared to life as a grand inferno, covering the void in a blanket of super heated plasma. The flames stretched for as far as the eye could see, and in a mere instant, the army was demolished under a heavy suppressant of fire. "Are we done?" Kurama asked to seemingly no one, due to him being the only presence within the void.

" _...tsk, you're no fair, you know that?"_ Truth's voice rang out from within the void. " _But, I guess it can't be helped. You're just too afraid to face me head on like you used to. You'd rather finish a fight quickly then settle your differences and prove me wrong, that we don't want to move on, with your fists like we used to. It's truly sad how far I let us fall."_

Kurama grunted before starting to sit back down. "Well, if that is all you have to say, then I believe you can-"

" _What was it you told Annabeth?"_ the Truth wondered. " _Always stay by your friends? You will be stronger by their side? Where'd the guy who said all that go? It's only been a few years right? So what made you change?"_

Kurama flinched at his inner truths words. Looking at his hands he could help the aged memories that came to his mind. The day he was told by Tsunade that he stopped aging. The few hours he spent racking his mind over what to do. And then finally, his final goodbye to his family. He remembered leaving through the main gates, people wondering where their Hokage was headed. None of them knowing that would be the last time they would ever see, or hear from him again.

Looking up from his hands, he saw that the Truth was staring right at him, arms crossed with an angry frown marring his face. " _Or was all that a lie? Were you lying when you told her that all she needed were the friends by her side, and that nothing could stand in their way? Was Haku lying to us when he said that true strength came from the will to protect those precious to you!?"_ The Truth yelled as he once again too Kurama by the collar of his shirt, the Immortal too shocked by his words to react. And with an angry scowl, the Truth reared his hand back, curling his fingers slowly into a tightened fist. " _Because of you even so dare as think that, I will knock you all over this damn place until you start talking sense!"_ he roared, before crashing his fist against Kurama's cheek, snapping the Immortal's head back and sending him flying across the void and great speeds.

' _The hell!?'_ Kurama thought as he sailed through the air, mesmerized by the amount of strength the blow had to it. His thoughts, however, were interrupted as he was struck again, this time in the back from below, sending him high into the air.

" _Because I will NEVER forget! I will never forget what we did, or what we should have done! But I will not let that stop me from moving forwards! That's why you will lose! Even with the power you've gotten from all of these years, this is why you will lose! YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN WHO YOU ARE!"_ The Truth roared out from below Kurama's position in the air. Crossing his fingers once again into his signature techniques hand sign, he took a deep, and calming breath.

" _Naruto…"_ he began before he let the Jutsu activate. An immense cloud of smoke covered nearly the entirety of the visible void. And as the smoke quickly cleared, the Truth took the to air, fist cocked back and ready to strike.

" _UZUMAKI 100K BARRAGE!"_ he and the massive army cried out as they took to the sky, roaring out in angry, and to express their strength.

Righting himself in the air, Kurama quickly directed his hands down towards the pillar of bodies headed towards his location. "Great Sage Art: Smiting of the Old Gods!" he roared as lighting began to form around his body, quickly arking out in a massive bolt of electricity and rushing towards the oncoming threat.

" _OH NO YOU DON'T! ULTA MASSIVE RASENGAN BARRAGE!"_ Hundreds upon hundreds of Truth clones roared as several Rasengan the size of large buildings took form. One by one, each of the spiraling orbs took aim at the ark of lighting, and one by one the clones fell. But this was not all for nothing. This time, the sheer numbers were able to overcome the godly power Kurama heald.

"...oh shi-" Kurama began to curse before the last of the Rasengan broke his technique, leaving just enough time for him to say those two words before he was met with the first fist of the clones.

Pain.

Unbelievable pain wracked through Kurama's body as he was struck at a seemingly endless rate. He felt bones break, he felt his flesh peel off or bruise. And he could feel every single blow to his body, and just how destructive they could be.

Falling to the voids ground, Kurama was a heap of broken flesh, unable to move, unable to think. He was only able to feel the pain coursing through his body at the moment. But, just as quickly as the injuries came, they faded. His curse of Immortality keeping him from experiencing the sweet bliss of defeat.

Standing over the downed Kurama, the Truth stared at him, no longer with his furious eyes, but with a look of empathy, and knowing. Crouching down next to him, he just looked him in the eye for a long moment, before even trying to speak.

" _We will never forget them, or what we did, but that is in the past. There is no changing it. So, why not take a better step into the future, and try to not make the same mistakes as we did before? Or hell, better yet, keep someone else from doing the same thing. So, are you ready to wake up now?"_

Kurama was silent for a long moment, just staring up into the void before closing his eyes. Slowly, a single tear rolled down from his eyes and over his cheeks, and with a small nod, he let himself smile for the first time in over a year.

"Yeah...I think I would like that…" he said out, in a quiet voice. Looking at his truth, he smiled a little wider. "I...want to move on...I'm ready...ready to try again."

The Truth smiled down at the Immortal. Extending his fist to Kurama, this time in a show of camaraderie, and not in an act of violence, he spoke. " _Well then, it's good to have you back, Brother."_

"It's good to be back…" Kurama responded, tapping his knuckles against the Truths. And just like he had done all those years ago at the Waterfall of Truth, he faded into Kurama, this time not in tears, but with a happy smile on his face.

Slowly standing up off the ground. The blond Immortal looked to the Nine Orbs of power within the void.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuuki, Kurama...I'm back…" he said before turning around, and facing away from the remnants of the once powerful Bijuu.

"I'm being called...I guess now would be the best time for the world to be reintroduced to one Uzumaki Naruto!"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Bulba Fett: phew! There's that chapter done! Dang that was a little harder than I thought, though I kinda like the way it turned out. I REALLY wanted to find a way to break Naruto out of his funk, and what better way than to allude back to his inner darkness, however, this time using him as his inner 'light', or as Dark Naruto called himself in cannon, the 'Real' Naruto. I also had a blast writing a action scene for once in this story that involved old Naruto moves and not just generic sword fighting, or completely one sided titan beatdowns! xD**

 **Also, I didn't have Anonymous Jonin read over this chapter, so don't hate me for any grammar mistakes! xD**

 **And, before I go, I have a little warning one the scheduling for this story.**

 **THESE CHAPTERS WILL GET DONE WHEN THEY GET DONE! I will try to keep them in a weekly update, but I will not have a set day for release anymore. It takes a LOT for me to write on this story, a lot more than it does for the Oracle. I basically go about my day and bounce ideas around in my head until I get tired/bored enough to actually sit down and write (usually at around 2 or 3 in the morning) without getting distracted (Mostly by SMITE...but whatever xD ).**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for the awesome support and for keeping up with me and my crapping updating schedules!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: We in no way own Naruto, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians...Ya'll need to remember that.**

. . . .

The First Immortal

. . . .

Chapter 15: The Fire's Shadow

. . . .

 _Previously_

" _Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuuki, Kurama...I'm back..." he said before turning around, and facing away from the remnants of the once powerful Bijuu._

" _I'm being called...I guess now would be the best time for the world to be reintroduced to one Uzumaki Naruto!"_

. . . .

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover all stood watch from the main doors of the Empire State Building. Night had fallen and the rest of the campers were using the first few floors of the building as a makeshift barracks and headquarters.

"So...who have we lost?" Percy asked after a long silence, not really wanting to know the answer. Annabeth refused to look the son of Poseidon in the eye as she tried to answer.

"Too many...we've only been fighting for a single day and we've already lost so many..." she ground out as tears threatened to fall. Grover looked to his friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She gave him a grateful smile and wiped her eyes. Before she could continue, Thalia showed up and sighed heavily.

"I talked to the hunters, they said they lost four of their members, but are still ready to continue fighting. Zoe said that she could spare a few of her numbers to make up for some of the camps loses, but they're already spread pretty thin." she explained as she leaned against the wall next to the door. "So, what's the plan Percy?"

Shaking his head, Percy sighed to himself. "I...I don't know. I need to think for a minute...Annabeth, could you try calling Kurama again? Maybe we weren't in the right situation for him to show up?" he asked, hoping to have some good news. Though, his hopes were dashed when the blond shook her head.

"I've been trying to contact him all day...but...you know..." she trailed off, a frown marring her face as she thought of some reason why Kurama wouldn't listen to her calls. It had been over a year since she last tried to call him, and since then she had no luck in trying to get in touch with her fellow blond. " _Why...he said he'd help us...he said he'd lead us to the light when things got dark...why would he lie to us like that?"_

An irritated sigh broke her from her thoughts as she redirected her attention back to Percy. "We'll have to hold out somehow. It's almost dawn...Thalia, get the cabin leaders, we need to have a strategy meeting." he instructed, earning a nod from the daughter of the sky as she turned to leave. Turning towards the door and placing his hand on the hilt of his new blade, as well as rolling the pen form of Riptide in his other hand, Percy stared at the now rising sun. "Alright...now or never I guess..."

. . . .

"Ha...ha...ha..."

*drip*

"Ha...ha...ha...ha..."

*drip*

"I'm...sorry...Naruto..."

*drip*

"But...I guess...this would...happen eventually..."

*drip*

"RRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

...

"You're our only hope now..."

. . . .

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked around the sanctuary he had lived in for the past many millennia. He could easily walk his way throughout the grounds with his eyes closed and never run into anything. From the small meadow of wildflowers that grew out the in the back of the clearing by the Memorial stone, to the Grand Stump where he could normally be found meditating, he knew it all.

It was home. A place he knew where nothing could go wrong. HIS domain.

However, it was time to do something he didn't think he would ever do. Not in the past dozen millennia did he think he would ever walk away from this place, with the full intention of never coming back.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep, calming breath, he stood from his place of meditation and swiftly made his way to the cabin in the middle of his Domain. Stepping inside he did not hesitate as he quickly moved to the side of the small cabin that held his 'artifacts'. The weapons and armor of those he had called ally, and foe alike.

The first piece he dawned was a pair of arm guards. Made of a chakra hardened steel, they still had a shine to them as if they were freshly forged.

"Choji, I wear these for you..."

Next he grabbed the pair of Knuckle Knives that had been resting in a glass display. Placing them into a hip pouch he strapped it to his waist and made sure they were within easy reach.

"Asuma, Shikamaru, Shikadai, I hope these serve me as well as they served you..."

Pulling a scroll from the case next to the knives, he made sure to secure it next to the hip pouch and placed the brush that was with it inside the pouch.

"Sai, I might not be as good as you with your art summons, but I guess I could always give it another shot..."

He sighed in disappointment as he looked over the rest of his armory. He had a few scrolls that held various weapons that Tenten once used, an entire pouch of Inuzuka brand soldier pills, some poisons developed by the joint efforts of the Yamanaka and the Aburame clans, and several medical salves made by Sakura before she passed. He didn't have much to remember them by. Some he didn't have anything for, but he'd make due, and carry their wills on.

His father's blade was already in use outside, and the seven swords of Kirigakure were all lost to time, either destroyed in various battles, or lost in the cataclysm.

The only things left to take were left by his own family.

Looking to the manikin that rested in the corner, he shook his head in disappointment.

"Is this really all I have left to remember you by..." he whispered to himself as he pulled on his old Hokage cloak. He grabbed Boruto's bolt necklace and placed it around his neck, and placed one of his daughters pressed and laminated sunflowers into his pocket for luck. Finally, he held a Hitai-ate in his hands.

It wasn't his own black clothed band. No.

It was his wife's.

" _So...you're leaving then?"_

The memories filtered in after so many years keeping them at bay.

" _I...I don't blame you...for anything..."_

Closing his eyes he let only a single tear fall as he wrapped the headband around his neck, in honor of how his wife always wore hers.

" _Just know...that I will always love you. No matter how far you go, no matter how much time has passed. I will love you, forever, and always…"_

Letting out a shaking breath as he opened his eyes, he tightened the straps on the headband before looking towards the door of his Cabin with a newfound fire in his eyes that had been gone for far too long.

"I love you Hinata, I always have, and I always will...but it's time for me to move on, I cannot stay here and grovel in my self pity anymore." he claimed out loud as he made his way to the door.

Placing hand on the door handle, he took one last breath to solidify his determination.

And opened the door.

. . . .

"Get down!" Percy yelled as he tackled one of his fellow campers to the ground. As the two hit the ground, they could feel the rush of air pass over them as a wave of arrows arched over their bodies and embedded themselves into the walls of one of the many skyscrapers that lined the streets of New York City.

Taking a quick glance up, Percy decided it was best for them to move. "Hey, you alright?" earning a nod, he continued. "Get back to the base, you need to get your leg checked out." he said, taking note of the arrow sticking through the young campers thigh.

After Percy managed to escort the injured camper out of the fight, he took stock of what was happening around them.

The Lincoln Tunnel was being over run with Laestrygonians, along with a company of Empousai. They were being held back by a team of Artemis' Hunters, along with a few of the injured campers still capable of drawing a bow, but were being pushed back further and further into the city.

Enemy Demigods were building combat bases along Pearl Street and were beginning to make their way to assist their allies over at the Brooklyn Bridge, however, the city's Automatons and a group from the Hephaestus cabin were stalling them for as long as they could.

Things were being handled fairly well on the Queensboro Bridge due to the help of the West and East Channels water spirits assisting in the defense, however, things were becoming dire at the Queensboro Tunnel. A Hydra had found its way into the tunnel and the enemy was using it as a vanguard for their push through. The only thing holding it back was a group of ten campers equipped with some tech from the Hephaestus Cabin.

Those places seemed to be the strong points of the enemy attack, with the other bridges and tunnels only having enough enemy forces to count as a distraction, and were used to spread their numbers thin.

Cursing to himself as a spare arrow flew past his head, he ducked under cover and moved to a more secure location to brainstorm a way out of this mess. But, as luck-or bad luck-would have it, something came up to keep him from having to think too much.

"Is...that a flying pig!?" Percy openly gawked at the giant flying sow as it flew overhead, casting a massive shadow himself and the surrounding campers.

"Yeesh, the world just gets weirder and weirder..." a voice that the young Demigod could vaguely remember said from behind him. "Ya leave for a few millennia and the saying 'when pigs fly' just goes right out the window..."

Turning around, Percy had to withhold a loud yelp of surprise when he say a tall blond man with tanned skin and whisker marks on his cheeks. Completely forgetting the flying big in the air above him, Percy could do little more than gawk at the newcomer in shock.

"Well, might as well stretch my legs a bit." the man said as he leaned his head to the side, earning a nice crack from the joints along his spine. "You might want to find some cover kid, don't want giant, flying pig guts fallin' on ya, it ain't the way to go out."

Nodding as a high pitched screeching sound suddenly sprung to life, Percy made a dash to get inside one of the buildings off of the street. Not bothering to check if it was locked, he shouldered his way through the door just in time for a loud explosion, followed by the pained squeal of the flying pig to sound out, deafening all of the other sounds of war going on throughout the city.

Waiting for a moment, Percy slowly stood up from his prone position and stepped outside.

"Huh, didn't think it'd just turn into dust, usually I'd have to charge up a bit more power to do that…" the blond man said lifted up a arm to scratch the back of his head in confusion. Shrugging his shoulders, he put his hands into his pockets before turning to the son of Poseidon. "Don't you have a war to win kid? Can't be sitting there gawking while the enemy is confused and open to strike now can you?"

Hesitantly nodding to himself, Percy staggered out of the building he took cover in. "Y-yeah, guess now would be a good time for a counter attack…" he stuttered out before the blond man took notice of the blade he was carrying.

"Huh, so you're the one Sasuke had a visit from...didn't think he'd give you the Kusanagi, but hey, guy's gone a little stir crazy after all these years."

"Huh?" was Percy's intelligent reply as he turned around to question the blond, only to find the man had disappeared. "Wha-"

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted out as she made her way over to him. "Did that Clazmonian Sow just explode!?"

"The what?"

"The flying pig Seaweed Brain, keep up. Now, what made it explode?" she asked in a frustrated tone, snapping Percy back to his senses. But, instead of answering her, his eyes just widened as he looked into the air behind her.

Raising an eyebrow at the boy, Annabeth followed his line of sight and froze as she came upon what he was looking at.

"Alright, let's give em' a show!" Naruto bellowed out as he seemed to just stand in mid air. Slowly, small spinning disks of golden energy formed around his body, starting with just a few, but then began to multiply until the sky seemed to be filled with small golden stars.

"Mini Rasenshuriken Rain!"

. . . .

 **(A/N: I read over this part like six times and highly recommend listening to Nathan Sharp's "Lullaby")**

The hearth was barely lit, it's embers dying with each passing second as its mistress sat motionless before it, prodding iron in hand, yet not in use. Hestia sat before the dying hearth, her knees tucked into her chest as she gazed into the fading embers with emotionless eyes.

She had been like this for days. Ever since she last returned from Kurama's Sanctuary she had been motionless, inconsolable. Even Hera could not get a word from her sister, only receiving silence, or the empty look she had now settling into her eyes as any form of response to her words. This troubled the gods.

Greatly.

Hestia was many things. She was kind, she was quiet yet stern when needed, and she was cornerstone of the Olympians, doing her best to keep the 'family' together, to keep them from falling apart. But lately, she had been like this. A phantom haunting the throne room of Olympus. Just a shadow of the woman she used to be.

In her state of emotional absence, relations between the gods became strained at best. Ares was more violent towards his brothers and sisters. Hephaestus became even more isolated, almost completely refusing to participate in any form of gathering. While Artemis and Apollo's sibling squabbles became more personal and sharper in tone.

Even the tension between Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon became even more palpable...if that could ever happen.

They all seemed to become more irritable, without the warmth of their hearth, they only had the cold that surrounded them remain.

Though, through a mutual enemy in Typhon, they decided to work together. Now, with the Olympians away, no one could see the final embers of their Hearth fade away. It was alone, but only until the soft scuffle of footsteps echoed throughout the expansive hall.

Hestia did not react to the newcomer, she just decided to sit in place and watch the embers fade, one by one as whoever arrived did what they felt. However, whoever it was gave her little choice in the matter when she felt a soft fabric wrap around her shoulders, something to weakly combat the cold that surrounded her.

"It is awfully cold." A soft, masculine voice whispered to her as the man wrapped his cloak around her. "It does not suit you...to have a frown on such beautiful face."

A softness returned to her eyes as she slowly took her eyes from the fading embers to look at the strong hands that still lay on her shoulders.

"I am not that beautiful...I couldn't even earn the favor of the man I loved." she said, her voice hollow, almost as if she weren't even there.

"Then he is a fool." The man replied, his hands giving a small squeeze to her shoulders. "To not see something so beautiful before him, and not become lost in the light of your eyes. To not wish to hold you close and never let go, for fear of without your warmth, any life he chose to live would not be worth facing the cold he'd have to endure without you. To not love such a warm fire in this cold world."

With each of his words, she leaned further into him, and after each time he spoke, the fires of her heart began to burn anew. The once fading embers began to light, and shine bright before spreading and catching flame once again.

"Yes, he is a fool...But, I feel as if he any different, he would not be the man I love." she said before turning to face the man. A soft smile graced her face as she took in his sun kissed skin. His golden locks of hair that seemed to shine as if it were the sun itself. The oceans of cerulean waters that were his eyes, and the smile that radiated such warmth that soothed her aching heart.

She leaned forwards and rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, and wishing to never let go.

"I am so sorry...I was such a fool. So caught up in my mistakes that I could not see I was only making more. So blinded by my past that I had refused to hope for the future."

She gently rose a hand and cupped it to his cheek, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Shhh." she softly cooed. "You are here now. You erased your doubts. And you are looking to the future once more...you have nothing to fear, Kurama."

Placing his own hand over hers, he smiled and held it gently. "My name...My name is not Kurama." he softly whispered to her. "It is Uzumaki Naruto..."

Hestia looked to him for a long moment, just staring into his eyes. His name...it was so...familiar. It...brought such warmth to her heart to hear it. Almost as if it were a name she had not heard in many years.

"Naruto..." she whispered as she leaned further into his embrace, tears welling in her eyes as she kept saying his name over and over again.

"Naruto...My Naruto...you've come back to me."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Bulba Fett: Not dead...just seriously lacking in creative juice. :/**

 **Try and stick with me through this onslaught of waiting, there are only two more chapters left anyway.**

 **You guys are great by the way. All the love I get for this story really helps with the motivation to keep it going. You all rock!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: We in no way own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians...Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

Chapter 16: End of the World

. . . .

 _Previously_

 _Hestia looked to him for a long moment, just staring into his eyes. His name...it was so...familiar. It...brought such warmth to her heart to hear it. Almost as if it were a name she had not heard in many years._

 _"Naruto..." she whispered as she leaned further into his embrace, tears welling in her eyes as she kept saying his name over and over again._

 _"Naruto...My Naruto...you've come back to me."_

. . . .

 **17362 Years before the Battle of New York**

. . . .

"Ohhhh, look at all the beautiful fire! Isn't it just glorious brother?" a woman in a long, flowing crimson dress asked, her dark hair unnaturally moving slowly in a waving motion as she looked at the world below her, burning a bright auburn color.

The elderly looking man off to the woman's side, her brother, seemed to be disinterested in what she was saying, only nodding along and muttering in agreeance while staring off into a random location on the planet below.

The woman noticed and huffed in indignation. "Oh come now Order, don't be all broody just because your favorite little piece doesn't want to play anymore." she said a little too smugly for the elder's liking.

"Oh?" he replied, still not taking his eyes off of the world below. "And can you explain to me why we are still playing this arbitrary game after I clearly won? I know you're a sore loser Chaos, but this is a bit extreme."

Crossing her arms, Chaos baulked at the man before turning on her heel to look back to the fires that spread across the world below them. "Oh, I did not _lose_ , you old codger. Did you really think _Kaguya_ was my ace? Pft, puh-lease." she said with a casual wave of her hand. "Nuh-uh. This right here, this is my favorite baby of the bunch." she cooed as she happily smiled at the raging inferno.

Scoffing at the woman, Order kept his eyes peeled for any violation of the rules they laid out for the game as he stroked his beard. "I still don't know how you were able to sneak a beast that you directly conceived into the game without me noticing…" he grumbled in irritation. She just had to have Kaguya curse his ace, and by extension his fall back. How was he supposed to know that a strong enough curse could translate through the seals Hagoromo placed on the two of them, affecting not only his ace, but to a lesser extent his runner up.

Chaos turned to the elderly looking man with a smug little smirk playing at her lips as she cocked her head in a showy display. "Oh brother, that would be telling~" she called in a sing song voice before turning back to the _chaos_ below.

"Now, let's see if you're little pawns can stand up to my little baby boy~"

. . . .

"What do you mean he won't help us!?" a voice called out from within the small room.

Six figures sat within the disheveled office of the Hokage, the flickering fire outside the building laying waste to the village outside was the only thing that lit the room, and yet these six figures were perfectly visible.

One was a tall man with dark skin, on his back was a large cleaver along with a slightly dented and scuffed tower shield. The man had cropped white hair, contrasting heavily with his chocolate toned skin and brown eyes. In his hands was a tattered hat of some sort, yellow in color with the kanji for lighting adorning the only white portion on the top.

Next to him was a rather short man holding onto a long rifle like weapon. He had several scrolls lining his waist and back, nearly distorting what his body actually looked like. His blue hair and shark like teeth were the only visible trait he had, due to his eyes being hidden by a glowing red visor. His blue hat with the kanji for mist in ruins on the floor.

Sitting against the wall, unconscious and bleeding was a lean looking woman with blond hair and covered from head to toe in dark green attire. Her twin knuckle knives lying on the floor next to her with her red hat with the kanji for fire.

The last two weren't in much better condition as a woman wearing a green hat with the kanji for wind was trying to heal a man's heavy burns, whose brown hat with the kanji for earth sat besides him on the ground.

The last of the six looked to the dark haired man with a annoyed scowl on his face. "Exactly what I said, Uzumaki Naruto has refused to assist us in this fight." The dark man said, his one shown eye burning a bright red in the dimly lit room. "So it is up to us to finish this."

"Well Uchiha-san, I don't know if you noticed or not, but we're heavily outmatched here!" the man with the rifle yelled in frustration. "The Hokage is unable to continue without bleeding out, the Tsuchikage is as good as dead with those burns, and the Kazekage is busy trying to keep us all alive long enough to actually fight this fucking thing! How the hell do you expect us to win without his help!?"

Sasuke looked at the man for a brief moment before reaching into his cloak and pulling out a small scroll. "Naruto said he would not join us, but he did not entirely abandon us." he said as he showed the two remaining combatants the scroll. "This here, is our final hope."

"What is it?" the man with the sword and board asked, confused on how such a small scroll could help them win this impossible fight.

"This, is Uzumaki Naruto's greatest gift unto mankind...His masterpiece." Sasuke said before opening the scroll. The contents of the scroll illuded the two Kage's grasp as they tried to comprehend what was inscribed in the chakra laiden ink.

"Wha-" the Raikage tried to ask before the Uchiha closed the scroll once more.

"It is a sealing technique...the most powerful seal ever created by man, even stronger than the one that the Rikudou Sennin created himself."

. . . .

 **Present Day**

. . . .

Naruto looked at the woman he now held in his arms, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he watched her try to mold with him. He was happy...and yet...something felt...off? No, it was strange. This felt almost familiar in a way, and at the same time, completely new? This was odd to him, but he didn't let it get in his way, not now, not after everything he went through to get here.

He wouldn't let anything ruin this...not again…

However, like most things that came into his life, this moment didn't last long as a searing pain engulfed his unbandaged arm, burning in his left palm. With a startled cry, Naruto shot to his feet, holding onto his burning hand in pain.

Hestia looked up in fright as she watched the man she loved begin to yell in pain as he held his hand, a dark purple energy engulfing the appendage. "Naruto!?" she yelled out as she tried to reach for him, only for him to raise his bandaged arm and push her back with a small burst of energy, not enough to hurt her, just enough to keep her from coming closer.

"Stay back!" he yelled in pain, letting his good arm fall back to his burning one. "It will pass, but you need to stay back! It will lash out at you if you don't!" he yelled before falling to his knees, yelling agony as the purple void began to shrink into his palm.

The Goddess of the Hearth stared in horror for what seemed like centuries, until finally, the immortal's screaming stopped. He just kneeled there, motionless as he stared with pain in his eyes at the palm of his hand. Hesitantly, Hestia made her way over to the timeless man, and looked to his hand.

The in the center of his palm, was a dark crescent shape, almost resembling the moon. Hestia stared at the shape, almost in a trance by the sheer power she felt coming from the mark. However, she was brought out of her silent staring as Naruto shakily closed his hand, gripping his fist with such strength that blood began to pool underneath his fingers as his nails dug through his skin.

"Dammit Sasuke…" he mourned, the name confusing the Goddess. "You said you could hold it back as long as I was alive to maintain your immortality...what happened to you?" he whispered to himself.

Hestia made to reach out for him, but stumbled when the whole of Olympus began to shake. A piercing roar filled the air as the very foundations of the world shook in terror.

The Goddess staggered on her feet, nearly falling into the ancient Shinobi. Standing up, Naruto held onto Hestia so that she did not fall, and kept her standing, waiting for the shaking to stop. "What is going on? That can't be Typhon can it?" Hestia panicked as the shaking only began to intensify. All around the throne room of the gods, the walls shook, items fell from their places among the several pedestals, even cracks began to form along the floors of the grand room.

"No, it isn't Typhon...it is something worse...much worse." Naruto growled as he steadied himself and narrowed his eyes in anger. "Hestia, I need you to rally the campers into this room. Whatever happens, do not let anything into this room after I close the doors." he instructed the goddess as he began to float off of the ground.

Using his control over the winds, he flew towards the grand entrance to the throne room, only stopping for a moment when Hestia called out to him.

"What is it Naruto!? What could be worse than Typhon!?" She yelled after him, the quakes only continued to intensify as time passed on, causing the very earth to roar in protest.

"Something from my time. Something that needs to die...Remember what I told you Hestia. Keep the kids safe. I'll handle the rest!"

And that was the last thing she heard from him before he disappeared in a golden flash.

"Be careful Naruto...I can't lose you again…"

. . . .

"What in Hades is going on!?" Annabeth screamed as both she and Percy fell to the ground, losing their balance due to the violent shaking of the earth. Buildings shook as their window shattered. Roofs caved in on some of the older buildings and the streets cracks and shifted while traffic lights fell from their perches and crashed to the shifting ground.

"I dunno, but it is NOT good!" Percy yelled back as she struggled to stay on his feet. His eyes widened as a street light began to topple over, falling right towards Annabeth. "Look out!" he shouted as he dove to knock her out of the way just in time for the light to fall and crush a nearby car.

"T-Thanks Seaweed brain." Annabeth mumbled out as the Son of the Sea helped her back up to her feet.

"No problem.' he replied before looking around and noticing that the remaining enemies that were left after Kurama's initial assault began to flee for their lives. Monsters cowering in fear as they began to scream in terror for some godsforsaken reason. "What's up with the-"

"Annabeth, kid!" A voice from above them interrupted him, forcing them to look up and notice Kurama flying over head. "Get to Olympus! It'll be safe there!" He yelled before he began to fly off towards another group of campers.

"Wait!" Annabeth called after the blond immortal, getting him to pause for but a moment. Taking the dagger that he had given her so many years ago, she hurled it towards the blond. He caught the blade between his fingers, giving the young demigod a curious glance. "You'll need it more then I will." She said with a small smile, earning a confident nod from the Immortal before he flew off.

"Uh, what was that about?" Percy asked, causing his blond friend to roll her eyes.

"What that was about, is that we need to get to Olympus, come on Seaweed brain!" she yelled as she began to stagger off to the Empire State building.

"Alright, I'm right behind you then!"

. . . .

"Alright, that seems to be the last of them…" Naruto mumbled to himself, having gotten every camper, or Hunter to retreat to the Empire State Building. Thalia was a bit...miffed...when he suddenly appeared telling her to run for Olympus, but eventually listened to the older blond and made her retreat.

He continued to move on and continue his search, before he stopped in mid air, his eyes coming upon the snarling visage of Luke. "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in…" Naruto snarked before he flew down to the blond boy.

" **You, what in the name of Gaia is going on with this city!?"** the boy snarled out, but not in his own voice. This voice was deeper, distorted somewhat so that it sounded almost as if he had an echo even though they were in an open city filled with noise.

"Hm, you really let yourself go Luke, you don't look so hot." The blond Immortal quipped sarcastically as the possessed blond snarled in anger.

" **Watch your tongue Mortal, you stand before Kronos himself!"** 'Kronos' yelled out before the shaking of the earth stopped completely. " **What in Tarta-"** the bossed blond began to growl out before a sharp and blinding pain erupted from his chest. Looking down, the shocked Titan saw a small hand jutting out from his chest, his hosts heart in hand. " **H-ho** w…"

"Sorry, but I believe it would be best for you to just sit here and die...wouldn't want anyone interrupting our fun now would we?" a young and condescending voice drawled out from behind the Titan of Time.

Shakily turning his head as a mixture of mortal blood and golden ichor streamed from the boys mouth and gaping chest, his eyes widened upon the figure that stood behind him. It was a young boy, looking no older then ten. The boy had shock white hair, and startlingly pale skin. His eyes glowed a menacing blue, contrasting with the childish grin on his face as he ripped his hand out of the Titan's supposedly impenetrable body, the blessing of the River Styx doing nothing to halt the child's attack.

"Ho **w-"** the dying titan tried to question once more, before the small boy placed a single finger against the Titans chest, directly above the hole where his heart once was.

"Silence please." The boy hushed, before a small pulse of some power over took the titan. A moment of silence passed before Luke's body began to lose all color, turning grey as any movement he had once had stopped completely. Once his entire body had become grey, he merely began to crumble into dust, starting with his fingers, and slowly falling apart before he was nothing more but dust in the wind.

"Thank you."

Naruto watched in abject horror as the blond boy disappeared before his very eyes, unable to do anything to save him. Once the boy once named Luke scattered to the winds, the Immortal's eyes honed in on the one responsible, his eyes narrowing and taking on a menacing red color as his horror bled into rage.

"It's been a long time Naruto-Oniichan." the small boy called out with a deceptively sweet tone as he raised his blood covered hand in a 'friendly' wave. "I would say Sasuke says 'Hi', but that would just be silly since his last words were just a bunch of screams before I killed him." he said with a shrug of his shoulders, uncaring of what he had just said. "So, what have you been up to Oniichan?"

Naruto stared at the boy with hard, rage filled eyes for a long moment before he took a shuddering breath, his anger threatening to overtake him at any moment. He just looked at the 'boy' in front of him for a long moment, before he decided to respond.

"Owari…" he growled to the boy as he clenched his fists in frustration.

"OH BOY! You remembered my name after all! And Mama said you weren't good with names...oh well."

"Do you have any idea of what you just did?" The blond immortal growled out as he stared at the small child in front of him, chakra beginning to seep out of his body like a harsh flame straining through the cracks in a wall.

Placing his still bloodied finger to his cheek in thought, the Owari thought for a short moment before he snapped his fingers and pointed a the blond. "I killed a guy you liked, didn't I?" He chirped out before shaking his head with a mock frown. "That's just too bad, he seemed pretty 'neat' too. Oh well, mortals are a dime a dozen anyway." the child shrugged before a menacing glint entered his eyes. "Of course, they won't be for long that is."

Snarling Naruto restrained himself from pouncing on the child and ripping his head off then and there, lest his anger caused him to lose his own in the process. Gripping the Hiraishin Kunai in his hand, his knuckles turning white as he stared down the child before him.

"So...Are we just going to stand here? Or are we going to kill each other?" he growled, earning a aghast look from the boy.

"My my Oniichan, so eager to fight poor little Owari...Mama would be so disappointed that her favorite children are fighting." Owari childishly mocked in a tone of false woe, earning a snarl from the elder blond.

"That bitch isn't my mother, my mother died Eons ago. Now are you going to just piddle around and sit with your thumb up your ass, or are we going to end this already?"

Narrowing his glowing blue eyes at the immortal Shinobi before him, Owari growled lightly before he decided to respond. "Well, _Oniichan_. If you're just going to insult Mama like that, then I see no problem with showing you a good time. So...yes, let us kill each other!"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Hey everybody! Long time no see right? Well, when a combination of Depression, Anxiety, and Writer's Block decides to kick your teeth in, you tend to not update in awhile. I've been in a pretty shitty funk for the last few weeks, so I just want to apologize for the long wait, combined with the somewhat short chapter. And since I've been kind of out of it, if the writing isn't as good as normal then well...I'm sorry? I want to end this story already!**

 **OH! Btw, we hit 300,000 views on this story, and are closing in on that 2500 Follower mark! I also never would have thought I'd be in the top 10 stories on the Naruto/Percy Jackson page, but hey, we did it :D**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


End file.
